The Rain Woman
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: Juvia-ccentric angst story about her past and what she must do to let it go, or accept it as her future. Gruvia. Gray x Juvia. Juvia x Gray
1. Yellow Envelopes & Blue Wool

**The Rain Woman**

 **A/N:** **This is my new fic which I'm hoping can be just as good or maybe even better than Liquid Ice. A Juvia-centric fic, with an angst back story and of course Gruvia!**

Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

Chapter 1 - Yellow Envelopes And Blue Wool

Juvia Lockser sighed as the rain pelted the window panes of the Fairy Tail guild, she hated the rain, it made the world seem so dark and cold. So full of despair and hopelessness. Or maybe that was just how it made her feel. Drumming her fingers against the table whilst resting her face on her other hand the water mage dared a look into the deep dark sky. It was so black it could almost be mistaken for night, a storm was brewing she could feel it, sense it, that was the gift or curse of her water magic. Juvia knew she was different to other water users, her magic was stronger and at times unrelenting, she could manipulate it like noone had ever seen and she knew deep down she had barely scratched the surface of her magic power; but the water mage felt that what she had was enough to protect herself and her friends.

"Hey Juvia. Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet these past few days." A gentle voice floated over to her. Juvia turned around slowly not realising how caught up in her own thoughts she was.

"Yes! Yes! Juvia is fine!" Juvia flailed her arms around "You don't need to worry about Juvia Lisanna!" The water mage smiled up at her friend, the two girls had grown closer recently which Juvia was grateful for it helped make the time between Gray-samas missions pass a bit quicker.

"Gray should be back soon." Mira winked at Juvia causing her to cheeks to flush pink as she squirmed under the Strauss sisters knowing gaze.

"Juvia knows!" She fiddled with her dress coat as different scenarios of Gray-sama declaring his love for her when he returned from his mission danced through her brain. "Juvia has something special for when Gray-sama returns!" She smiled at the two girls before being hit with a sudden realisation. She had forgotten to buy some more wool from the store when she went shopping earlier. "Oh my! Juvia has forgotten something very important!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "Juvia must go!" The blunette ran out of the guild into the rain. Cursing under her breath she made her way to Fairy Hills to retrieve her pink heart umbrella.

The watermage walked through the bustling streets of Magnolia, her boots clicking on the wet brickwork as she glanced to the side watching as some people ran to escape the rain, standing undercover in shop fronts, huddling as many people under umbrellas as they could or sprinting to their next destination cursing the wet weather. It _was_ October after all it was bound to be gloomy. Turning a corner Juvia was warmed to see three children playing in the rain, enjoying splashing around in the puddles, having fun.

Juvia stepped into the little shop shaking the water off her umbrella before immersing herself completely into the building. The colours and patterns of all the different wools was pleasing to the eye and gave off a warmth of comfort. Knowing exactly where the blue wools were the watermage was in and out the shop quickly, humming as she walked briskly back to Fairy Hills to continue her latest gift for Gray-sama; a Juvia plushie made by her. The wool swung around in the carrier bag as the water mage walked around the puddles accidentally bumping into someone as she sidestepped a wide one, only seeing his cloaked reflection in the puddle at the last minute but it was too late. Both herself and the stranger stopped almost immediately.

"Watch it…Juvia Lockser." He mumbled keeping his head bowed as he walked off leaving Juvia to stare on at him. His voice had been muffled but that didn't mean she couldn't hear the roughness in it. Did she know him? Why was he dressed so suspiciously? Not wanting to hang around any further Juvia picked up the pace even more as she returned to Fairy Hills her thoughts fixated on the cloaked figure as she tried to put a face to the voice.

When Juvia returned to Fairy Hills she eagerly pulled the wool out the bag keen to start knitting her plushie when a pale yellow envelope caught her eye. Curiously the watermage pulled it out, there was no name on it. Juvia stared at it for a while unsure whether to open it, surely the girl at the counter had put it in her bag by accident when she brought the wool? Undecided, the blunette carefully prised the envelope open incase she'd have to try and reseal it to take it back to the shop. _What if it's a love letter?!_ Juvias face steamed as she removed the contents which proved to be photos. Black and white snapshots of her at the Grand Magic Games; with a red circle around her face in _every_ frame. Juvias blood ran cold. She doubted that the girl behind the counter at the wool shop would have put this in her bag. How did it get there? What was the point in the photos? There was no ominous message, nothing on the back of any of them. Confused Juvia decided to push it aside and focus on knitting the Juvia plushie for Gray-samas return. As the she wove the blue wool her mind reeled with possibilities until she replayed the scene in her head when she had bumped into the cloaked figure. The bag had been on the side she bumped him with. Was it him who dropped the envelope into her bag? If so then he didn't bump into her by accident at all. Sighing in frustration Juvia got up to shower and go to sleep, she was confused by all this it was making her head hurt. She would finish the plushie in the morning.

Juvia awoke groggily the next morning she hadn't slept well after receiving photos with her circled on them, they had left a bad taste in her mouth. Rubbing her eyes Juvia got up and dressed as normal determined to put yesterdays events behind her. Today was a new day, sure they guy seemed dodgy but for all she knew he could just be some head hunter. She could've been circled for a good reason right? With newfound enthusiasm for the day ahead the watermage got stuck in knitting the plushie thinking how much Gray-sama would like the plushie, after all who didn't? Juvia was sure she overheard Lisanna saying that Elfman even had one. And as Elfman liked to say "He was a real man" giggling to herself Juvia wondered if she should present the plushie to him at the guildhall or somewhere more private. Maybe they could go on another mission together and she could give it to him then? Trying to think up the perfect place to give the icemage his gift kept Juvia busy as she spent the next few hours finishing off knitting the plushie.

Juvia twirled the mini version of her around in front of her eyeing it with scrutiny, it had to be perfect. Smiling at her handiwork Juvia stretched her arms out arching her back, she had been sitting down for hours and needed to get out and stretch her legs. Slipping her thigh high boots on Juvia glanced at the clock it was nearly 4pm, she could grab some food whilst she was out. With a bounce in her step Juvia left the dorms and headed into town the sky didn't seem so dark today although there was still a drizzle of rain, the storm that she thought was going to hit Magnolia had seemed to have changed it course. A harsh breeze blew her blue waves around as Juvia walked into her favourite café just across the way from the wool shop enjoying the familiar aromas that filled her nose when she entered. Juvia spotted her favourite spot in the corner of the room, next to a window and tall Yucca plant. Juvia took a seat and waited patiently to be served, staring out the window, she missed Gray-sama. She thought it funny how for years she had adapted to being on her own not letting anyone in, drowned in despair by her 'curse' never having any friends, she had been cold and unwavering and now here she was obsessing over someone, she had made many friends in Fairy Tail too and she had never smiled or laughed as much as she had during the time she had been part of the guild. It was her family.

"Excuse me miss…" A petite blonde waitress stood before her peering out from under her fringe. "Are you by any chance Juvia Lockser?" She asked nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Yes. That would be me." Juvias blue eyes searched the girls green ones.

"Urm…." She fiddled with the pocket of her apron. "A man stopped by earlier." Juvias eyes grew wide, her heart pounding hard against her chest. "He asked me to give you this." She placed the envelope down on the table. Juvia stared at the pale yellow envelope fingers gripping the edge of the table. "Are you okay Miss?" The blonde clearly felt awkward.

"Yes. Juvia is fine." Juvia smiled up at the girl. She was just a messenger after all. "Juvia still hasn't decided what she is having." The waitress walked away leaving Juvia and the envelope. After a few more minutes staring at it Juvia slowly reached out for it not sure if she really wanted to open it. _This is silly Juvia.. It's just an envelope._ The watermage chastised herself as she snatched it up in one quick motion tearing it open furiously in contrast to how carefully she had treated the other one yesterday. It was a single photo. This ones made her heart beat erratically as her eyes took it in, grazing over the photo for what seem like an age. It was her house. Her family home. Her blood family. The house she had grown up in before she had left. Noone knew she lived there, she had left when she was so young it was impossible for someone other than her mother and father to link her to that house. Especially since she had changed her surname. Lockser wasn't her original surname. Slamming the photo down on the table Juvia noticed this time there was writing on the back.

" _Return to Primrose Village."_

That was all that written. No explanation. Juvia did not want to go back there. She had left that place behind for a reason. Angrily, the watermage picked up the photo and stormed out the café, the sky growing dark as the rain began to fall heavier her thoughts running wild as a memory flashed through her mind. A memory of a usual rainy day at her house, thankfully it was so large the village wasn't affected by her rain. Juvia had been sat staring out the window watching as the raindrops trickled down the window as her parents argued. Her father was complaining as normal about the rain. He was working himself up about it pointing at Juvia with a look of disgust, he was a very intimidating man standing at around 6ft2 and broad, he stormed over to Juvia cursing and as he neared Juvia could smell the liquor on his breath but before he could reach her Juvias mother had put herself between them, he had demanded that she move out his way so he could deal with the 'brat.' He had pushed her mother aside and struck Juvia knocking her unconscious. That was the first time he had hit her and Juvia still never understood why he held so much hatred for her. She was his _daughter_. She couldn't go back there.

"Hey did you hear that those wizards from Fairy Tail caused quite a lot of damage on their last mission again? They just got back and are apparently in a lot of trouble." Some people were talking on the street bringing Juvia back to reality. _Fairy Tail? Gray-sama must be back!_ Juvia beamed from ear to ear as she hastily made her way down the street to the guild she couldn't wait to hear what mischief they had caused this time.

The houses and shops blurred past her as the watermage neared the guild stopping at the big brown oak doors as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, slowly she turned around her blue orbs growing wide as she took in the figure across the road leaning up against a wall in the shadows. The cloaked figure stood watching her, unmoving. Panicked Juvia threw open the guild doors still looking back at the figure hoping he was just a figment of her overactive imagination when she collided with something.

"Woah! Hey! Watch it!" The voice belonged to a particular icemage.

"Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama!" Juvia squeaked. "Juvia wasn't watching where she was going." She felt all flustered. This was _not_ how she wanted to greet him,

"Yeah well you came in here like a freaking whirlwind." Gray was agitated. He normally was after long tiring missions. Juvia just looked at the floor hands clasped in front of her. Gray ran a hand through his raven hair exhaling. "Sorry. Just be more careful. Kay?"

"Yes Gray-sama. Juvia just-"

"Couldn't wait to see Gray eh Juvia, so you rushed in." Cana winked at the pair.

"No- Juvia just-" Juvia began again.

"No!" The whole guild practically roared taken aback.

"Juvia just saw-"

"Is she over Gray?" Jet whispered to Droy.

"Nah that can't be it Jet."

"Maybe Juvia was just feeling mega hungry!" Natsu roared breathing flames.

"Natsu!" Lucy face palmed. "Not everyone only thinks about their stomachs."

"Nevermind." The watermage whispered with a heavy heart as she walked to sit on her own. Gray watching her every move. Something was up, she looked more tired than he did. He wanted to ask her but he was exhausted and wanted to get home and sleep. Besides she didn't look like she wanted to talk to anyone right now. He'd ask in the morning. The icemage left the guild stopping just as the doors closed behind him surveying the area. Juvia had been looking this way when she came into the guild like a hurricane looking like she had seen a ghost; but he couldn't see why. The whole area was deserted. Shrugging he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and made his way back to his home.

 **A/N:** **Well that's the end of the first chapter. I know it is a tad bumpy and slow. But I promise pace will pick up! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Read & Review **

CrookedMoonlight


	2. The Clock Tower & The Travelling Market

Chapter 2 - The Clock Tower & The Travelling Market.

Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

 **A/N:** **Thankyou so much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites on the first chapter! They mean so much to me to have your support! This chapter has some Gruvia, a tablespoon of Nalu and a dash of Gajevy (I think that's it! Gajeel x Levy)**

 **Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Gajeel is the only other person besides Juvias parents that should know where she grew up.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

"You alright Juvia?" Gajeel stood next to where the water mage sat arms folded across his chest as his red eyes burned into hers.

"Yes Gajeel, Juvia is fine." The watermage gave him her best smile. "Juvia has just been thinking about her old town." Her fingers gripped the edge of the table at the sharp memories that flashed through her mind but her face never faltered.

"What'cha thinking about that horrible place for?" Gajeel questioned her. "What's in the past is in the past now. Just forget about it already. You have a family here." The iron dragon slayer hated all this sentimental crap. It made him feel uncomfortable he wasn't any good at it.

"Juvia just wonders what happened to her mother and father when she left. That is all. Juvias mother was kind to her."

"Well why don't you write her a letter or something?" Gajeel shifted his feet feeling even more on

uncomfortable.

"A letter?" Juvia blinked at him the pale yellow envelopes she had recently received materialised in her mind.

"Gajeel! You coming?" Levy McGarden came bounding over gracefully like a pixie.

"Uh- Yeah. See you later Juvia." Gajeel cleared his throat and Juvia giggled. She could practically see his heart pounding when Levy was around not to mention the pink stain that lined his cheeks when their eyes locked. He was smitten with the script mage.

"Have fun!" Juvia chimed at them as they left the guild. The watermage felt better after talking to her best friend. A letter sounded like a good option. If that stupid photo hadn't of turned up demanding that she return to Primrose Village. Why would she need to go back there? A loud rumble broke her train of thought catching her by surprise. It was her stomach. _How silly! Juvia hasn't eaten!_ She had dashed out the café so soon after receiving the photo she had forgotten to actually eat.

Juvia exited the guild and made her way back to Fairy Hills cautiously looking around her for the cloaked figure who seemed to have been following her for quite some time, probably weeks maybe even months, how had she not noticed. How else would they know her favourite café? Shaking her head the watermage pushed forwards just wanting to get back to her Gray-sama plushie for a cuddle as she fell asleep. Sure enough when Juvia arrived back to her room that was exactly what she did.

When Juvia awoke the next morning and wandered over to her bedroom window brushing the curtains aside to peek out the window, she was pleasantly surprised to see that is wasn't raining just very overcast, feeling happier the watermage hurried to get dressed and head over to the guild. Gray-sama would be in a better mood today and Juvia wanted to ask him how his mission had gone. Skipping out the dorms Juvia hummed her way down the streets of Magnolia smiling, pushing the doors open Juvia noticed that Gray-sama hadn't arrived yet but Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy were. _Strange, Juvia wonders where Erza is?_ Juvias face contorted to one of absolute fury at the thought that Erza was with Gray-sama.

"Good morning." Juvia greeted Team Natsu smiling like her usual cheery self.

"You wondering where Gray is Juvia?" Natsu asked her whilst stuffing as much chicken into his mouth as he could as Juvia took a seat at the table with them.

"She loooooves him!" Happy chimed in.

"Yes and no. Actually Juvia was just wondering where Erza is this morning. Juvia hopes she is well." The watermage clasped her hands together her voice full of concern for her guild mate. Erza was always with Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh. She left yesterday evening shortly after you went to go on a mission." Lucy answered. "She asked us if we wanted to go buuut… we were all far too tired after our last mission to go out so soon." The celestial spirit mage rolled her eyes as Natsu as the doors to the guild opening snapping Juvias attention away from Lucy. It was Gray yawning as he coasted into the guild, he wasn't much of a morning person. He headed over towards them Juvias heart pounding with each step he took closer.

"Good morning Gray-sama!" Juvia spoke with such enthusiasm causing Gray to chuckle quietly.

"Morning Juvia. Morning guys." Gray was awfully cheery this morning. "Look. I really am sorry for snapping at you yesterday…" The icemage spoke to Juvia sitting next to her, Juvias heart felt like it was about to burst out her chest as he coal black eyes met her blue ones, the close proximity between the two of them was thick with emotion. Well that was how Juvia felt it was.

"No, no it's fine Gray-sama! Juvia should've been more careful!" The watermage smiled at him.

"You seemed-" Gray was cut off as Natsu slammed his fist onto the table causing the pair to jump.

"Then it's decided! We're going into town!" Natsu roared his eyes sparkling with excitement, Gray on the other hand didn't like being interrupted.

"You shouldn't interrupt people Natsu!" Gray shouted at the fire dragon slayer scowling at him.

"I didn't know you were talking droopy eyes!"

"It doesn't matter now anyway." Gray muttered folding his arms across his chest.

"Why are we going into town?" Wendy broke the silence.

"Because." Lucy smiled smugly. "The travelling market is in town! They have all sorts of fashions-"

"And food!" Natsu interrupted again.

"From across the continent and sometimes other continents to! It's a really big event and it's here in Magnolia for a few days! We just have to go!" Lucy had stars in her eyes.

"Oh wow! That sounds amazing! When are we heading out?" The young dragon slayer asked also excited by the sound of the travelling market.

"Well it's 12 o'clock now.." Carla glanced at the clock in the guild.

"Crap! Let's get going now before all the food is gone!" Natsu panicked as they all scrambled to get up trying to pile out the guild, Juvia stayed sitting unsure whether to follow them or not.

"You coming Juvia?" Gray was still next to her albeit standing now, his gaze steady on hers.

"Ermm Juvia…" Why was she hesitating? The cloaked figure and photos swamped her mind.

"Come on. It'll be fun." The icemage pushed further.

Juvia pondered it a while longer. She would be safer with them then she would alone. "Juvia would love to!" She practically jumped out her seat beaming from ear to ear. _Gray-sama just asked Juvia on a date!_ It wasn't really a date but to Juvia it may aswell have been. He had asked her after all. With the cloaked figure out her mind which was now filled with fantasies Juvia almost floated out the guild love hearts in her eyes and Gray followed behind hands stuffed into his pockets as usual. _What's up with her mood swings?_ Shaking his head he quickened his pace to walk next to her.

"Come on Gray! Juvia! We don't have all day to wait ya know!" Natsu complained.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Gray grumbled to his comrade as they caught up to them, Lucy falling into step next to Juvia.

"You really going to love the market Juvia." Lucy smiled at the quiet bluenette next to her, she knew Juvia was shy until it came to love rivals. Lucy pursed her lips before continuing trying to coax the watermage out her shell. "You know…." She spoke smugly. "You don't hang out with us enough." Lucy glanced around Juvia at Gray before continuing "and I'm sure _someone_ wouldn't mind you hanging out with us more." Lucy grinned and Juvia flushing as she followed her gaze to the icemage who had cottoned on to what Lucy was saying.

"Errr… Yeah sure… Whatever…" His cheeks framed a light pink as he tried to bury his hands deeper into his pockets not meeting either girls gaze for it would give him away. Everyone knew that Juvia had feelings for him and since the Grand Magic Games the two of them had grown so much closer spending more time alone together whether they were on missions or just hanging out together, he knew he had feelings for her but he wasn't ready to admit those feelings yet, not even really to himself let alone her. For now she was still his nakama, his comrade and a close friend.

Before they knew it they had arrived at the travelling market which had stands and stalls all over the town centre, Juvia couldn't believe how big it was the whole place was bustling with people almost shoulder to shoulder crowded around food tents, bartering with merchants and laughing with their families and friends, the whole place had a buzz to it and the bonus was it wasn't raining. A large clock tower stood in the middle of the square, it was old and the columns that stood at each corner were crumbling away as vines creeped up and around spiralling up towards the sky.

"Woah, this place is heaving." Juvia commented blinking quickly taking it as the wind blew in their direction bringing with it different aromas of meats, sweets and spices. It was hard to not get excited there was so much to check out.

"Alright." Lucy began "should we split up into pairs or-" The celestial mage sweat dropped before growing angry. "NATSU!" She shouted at the dragon slayer as she tore after him who was already making a beeline for the food tent with happy in tow.

"He can be a real blockhead sometimes." Carla commented.

"Who. Happy or Natsu?" Wendy teased.

"He's impulsive when it comes to his stomach." Juvia chuckled.

"Shall we go somewhere to be alone?" Gray asked looking at the watermage with a lustful look as he took her hand kissing it, Juvias face going as red as a hot poker steaming. _Gray-sama wants to be alone with Juvia!_

"She's in one of her daydreams again." Carla rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"Uh Juvia?" Wendy squeaked not quite sure what to do with the situation.

"Juvia?" Gray asked again. "I asked if there was anywhere you wanted to go…" He spoke again getting a little creeped out by the look on her face. Juvia snapped back to attention disappointed it was just in her imagination.

"Juvia has never been Gray-sama. So Juvia thinks we should check out _all_ the stalls." Her eyes sparkled, she loved to shop just as much as other girls. Gray, Wendy and Carla all sweat dropped.

"All the stalls?" Wendy repeated gazing around they only had 4 hours minus an hour to stop and eat.

"Let's get going then." Carla wasted no time in moving towards one with an orange and white striped roof. As they four of them stopped at the stall they saw that this one was full of bags and purses, some designer some not. Nothing that really interested any of them. The next stall they stopped at was a spice stall the smell of cloves was strong. It sold cooking spices, spices for potions, incense sticks and candles - Juvia loved candles the flame and smell always soothed her. A few more stalls passed before they stopped at a jewellery stall Juvia and Wendy were both overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the sparkling rings, necklaces, bracelets and earring set with many different stones; topaz, lapis lazuli, amethyst and rose quartz, some were even diamond encrusted. They were all beautiful. Even though Juvia didn't care much for jewellery that didn't mean that it hadn't gone unnoticed that she was eyeing up a small pair of crystal tear drop shaped earrings which were a pearly white colour like ice. Gray sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head. Most of the stalls were directed at girls, and poor guys pockets as their girlfriends would give them the look. The next stall sold dream catchers they were supposedly imbued with magic to catch bad dreams, and as Carla explained to them as she purchased one that if embellished with the right stones and magic they can emphasise a prophetess' power. Carla, Wendy and Gray moved on to the next stall as Juvia was still staring at a pale blue one a memory flashing into her mind. She used to have one. It hung above her bed, she would always hope that it would it stop the nightmares of her fathers abuse but it didn't. Something brushed against her back her blue orbs freezing in place as a gruff voice brushed her neck, Juvia freezing in fear.

"Meet me at the clock tower at 2pm. Alone." Juvia spun around snapping back to her senses but he was gone. Her blood boiled, she was being toyed with and enough was enough she wanted answers. Looking at the clock the watermage realised it was already 1:45pm she only had 10minutes to wait before she would leave to meet him. She couldn't go back to the others they would be suspicious, instead the watermage headed in the opposite direction to her friends immersing herself in the sea of people.

Ten minutes had been and gone quickly as Juvia nervously made her way to the clock tower, her magic at the ready should he try anything. As Juvia walked underneath she looked around not seeing anyone. Where was this strange person?

"You came." The figure walked forwards out the shadows still concealed by his cloak. "And alone. Wise." He sneered.

"Who are you." Juvia demanded more confidently than she felt. "What business do you have with Juvia." Her voice was fierce, her eyes fixated on the person before her.

"You need to return to Primrose Village. There lies your answers. If you catch the train this afternoon in about half an hour, then you can be there by nightfall." He stated.

"Juvia will not go back there." Her voice was cold and detached.

"You _must_ return." He spoke with anger now.

"You'll do well not to threaten Juvia. Juvia is far stronger than you could imagine." Juvias magic tingled at her finger tips waiting to explode at her command as adrenaline coursed through her body.

"I am merely a messenger young water mage. Trust me on this though. If you don't leave soon there will be greater consequences to follow." He smirked. "I'm the nicest one. My superiors have far more brutal methods of getting people to… shall we say…cooperate."

"Like Juvia said. She has no business going back there! There is _nothing_ there for her." Juvia was getting irate now as the figure walked away.

"Be wise Juvia Lockser." He paused. "Are you not at least a bit curious about your mother?" He chuckled before disappearing off into the sea of people as Juvia continued to stare at the spot where he had stood as his warnings spun in her head. _Greater consequences? Her mother?_ Shuddering Juvia felt lost. What should she do?

"Juvia!" Carla and Wendy shouted in unison as they made their way over, Gray trailing along behind them. "Oh goodness! You had us all worried!" Carla was making a fuss.

"Juvia just needed to use the bathroom." The watermage smiled at them her eyes meeting Gray's who seemed to be looking her up and down. Puzzled Juvia too looked down. She still had all her clothes on.

"Shall we get moving then? Natsu and Happy have found a place to have lunch." Carla floated off in front with Wendy as Gray walked beside Juvia. He glanced sideways at Juvia who was being uncharacteristically… well… normal.

"You alright Juvia?" Gray questioned she was quiet with a slight frown. Juvia didn't really ever frown. Especially in his company as big headed as that sounded.

Juvia met his eyes her blue orbs seemed troubled. "Juvia is fine Gray-sama." _Great._ He thought, _now she's being short. I thought I was the one who was supposed to be grouchy._

"About what I was saying earlier. What was up yesterday? You seemed… scared of something?" He pressed on trying to get an answer out the fearless watermage.

"Like Juvia said Gray-sama she is fine." She smiled this time but the icemage still wasn't buying it.

"I'm not buying it!" Gray was getting angry now. His eyes pierced hers and she faltered and stopped walking her anger fizzling out, the stress of it all washing over her like a tsunami. Gray stopped and faced her feeling bad for shouting. Again.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "It's just… family matters." She couldn't put it any other way not really. Not here at least. It would take to long to explain her past, the photos and there link to the past. Today was meant to be a happy day.

Gray sighed, he knew she was cagey about her past, always avoiding questions about it. Infact he knew nothing about her life before Phantom Lord and even that was patchy. He'd often forget she seemed to have felt a lot of darkness for someone to bright. "Well… if you ever need someone to… I don't know." He shuffled awkwardly "listen I guess… I'm here." He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her eyes to snap up to his making his breath hitch in his throat. They were swimming with emotions, happiness, sadness, confusion and something warmer. An emotion he wasn't ready to embrace.

"Thank you Gray-sama." Juvia gave him a genuine but small smile enjoying the comfort his hand on her shoulder gave him as she slowly reached up and placed hers on top of his blushing slightly as they both remembered when Gray had done the exact same notion in the Grand Magic Games when they faced Lyon and Sherria.

"Hey you guys!" Lucy called over to them waving frantically "We got a table come on!" Blinking the two mages looked at Lucy then back to each other.

"Guess we should get going." Gray chuckled taking a step forwards as Juvia followed.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Wendy asked Natsu and Lucy as they all ate.

"Eating." Was barely audible from Natsu's full mouth.

"Lots of fish!" Happy mumbled enjoying yet another fish.

"Incorrigible." Carla was disgusted by their lack of table manners.

"Well. I wanted to go to some stalls and check out the clothes!" She glared at Natsu and Happy

"Uh oh. Lucys mad. Lucys scary when she's mad!" Happy cowered as Natsu gulped.

"But these two boneheads only care about their stomachs!" She thumped Natsu on the head.

"Ouch! Whatcha do that for!" Natsu rubbed his head. "We offered you some food so you cant say it's _just our_ stomachs we care about Luce." He grinned.

"That's not the point! There are other stalls besides food stalls you know!" Lucy pouted.

"Aww we're awfully sorry Lucy. Me and Happy will make it up to you!" Natsu tried to plead with her. Juvia chuckled at them they really were like an old married couple.

The lunch was uneventful, for once Natsu and Gray weren't fighting. As Juvia got up to leave something fell out her dress coat, Gray picking it up for her.

"Hey Juvia, you uh dropped this…" It was an a pale yellow envelope with no name or address on it. How weird. Juvias eyes grew wide in fear as she snatched it back from his outstretched hand.

"Oh how silly of Juvia!" She tried to laugh it off her pulse racing. How had she forgotten to put it with the other envelope back at the dorm. Gray eyed her with scrutiny.

"Man I cant believe how dark it gets now winters here." Natsu was unimpressed as it was only 5:30 and pitch black.

"Yeah I'm going to head back to mine." Lucy yawned.

"Me and happy will come with you!" Natsu followed the celestial mage.

"Me and Carla are going to head back to the guild. What are you guys going to do?" Wendy asked the two older mages.

"Juvia thinks she'll head back to the dorms." She smiled at the sky dragon slayer.

"I'll walk back with you." Gray was the one who spoke shocking Juvia, Wendy and Carla. Juvia stared at him, _Gray-sama wants to walk Juvia home?_

"Juvia would love it if Gray-sama would walk Juvia home!" Juvia chimed.

"Just don't go getting any funny ideas." Carla warned the watermage as Wendy sweat dropped.

"Uh Gray. Your shirt!" She hid behind her hands.

"That's not helping her wild imagination Gray!" Carla chastised rolling her eyes.

"Ah crap!" Gray cursed. "Let's go Juvia." Juvia nodded as the pair walked off into the darkness of the night back to Fairy Hills. The air was still as the pair walked down the street the night felt calm and tranquil, Juvia felt safe with Gray-sama at her side, they hadn't walked together in a while, not since they bumped into Frosch that evening. Juvia smiled at the memory as she looked up at the icemage who too seemed deep in thought is brow slightly creased his black eyes distant until he felt her blue ones staring intently at him.

"Sorry Gray-sama! Juvia was just thinking! About that time that we-"

"Saw Frosch?" He finished for her.

"Yes." Juvia smiled at him _Juvia and Gray-sama must be connected!_

"I was thinking about the same thing." He chuckled, she made him feel oddly at peace, although her fantasies were crazy she always allowed him to think and have his space when he needed it. "Looks like we're here." He stopped outside the gates and faced her taking in the way the street lamp added a soft glow to her porcelain skin, the cold making her cheeks flush pink, or was she blushing? "I don't like to pry but I'm curious." He inhaled. "What's in the envelope Juvia?" He didn't know why he wanted to know so badly but he did.

"Juvia cant say Gray-sama." She was being short again.

"Cant, or wont?" Gray grumbled bitterly, getting worked up for no reason, but in the back of his mind _what if it's another guy?_ floated around.

"Cant Gray-sama. It's family stuff. Nothing for Gray-sama to be worried about." She lightened her tone her eyes not leaving his.

"Look I know I'm not one to talk about being open with people but please just tell me what is bothering you Juvia, I know something is up I'm not an idiot I can put the pieces together." His anger spiked again why wouldn't she tell him he just wanted to help her.

"It's best if Gray-sama doesn't know." Juvia turned and walked away from him. "Goodnight Gray-sama." Juvia spoke sorrowfully.

"Whatever." Gray grumbled and stormed off back to his apartment. She couldn't say he didn't care. He tried to get through to her but she wouldn't let him in. He wasn't going to give up though. Tomorrow was a new day.

 **A/N:** **Well this chapter turned out waay longer than I expected! When I thought of the idea it seemed much shorter in my head! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Read & Review!**

CrookedMoonlight


	3. One Truth And Two Lies

The Rain Woman - Chapter 3 - One Truth And Two Lies

Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

 **A/N: Many apologies I really wanted to get this up before Christmas for you all but I ended up being nowhere near a computer! Anyway enjoy!**

Juvia awoke early the next morning as the sun shone brightly through a gap in her curtains its golden light bathing her, sitting up in her bed the blunette stretched upwards feeling her muscles unwind as she squinted in the sun, still clutching her Gray-sama plushie to her chest with her free hand. Blinking slowly while her eyes adjusted the light she brushed a lock of her blue tresses out of her face yawning, she was happy now the rain was gone. Yesterdays events all felt like a bad dream, that she hadn't been warned or threatened by a man in a cloak who Juvia was still yet to find out the identity of. Getting up slowly straightening out her pink night gown the watermage made her way across the room to the ensuite pausing by the coffee table as something caught her eye. It was a yellow envelope. With her name scrawled on the front. Making Juvia stop dead in her tracks disbelief, fear and anxiety raced through her veins. _How did that get here? Is it one that Juvia has forgotten to put away?_ Cautiously she edged her way towards the offending envelope fingers outstretched almost forgetting to breath as she picked it up, feeling the course material on her soft fingers, her pulse thrumming in her ears as she opened the letter her eyes growing even wider at the contents. _No!_ Juvia thought. _This is the last straw!_ Throwing the envelope to the table the watermage got dressed and bolted for the guild her mind scrambled, her heartbeat erratic as she sprinted faster and faster down the streets, her lungs gasping for as much oxygen as they could gather as her throat burned from the exertion. Finally she reached the wrought iron gates in front of the guild, the sky clouding over quickly the colour of slate, spots of rain falling from the sky, delicate like teardrops, like the ones slowly cascading down her red cheeks. Juvia knew what she had to do.

Gray woke up grumpier than usual in the morning, rubbing his eyes he walked over to his apartment window ignoring the piles of dirty laundry as he passed by before drawing back the dark gray silk curtains to see the abysmal sky. _Whatever happened to yesterdays sunshine._ Sighing the icemage went to take a shower in a trance like state, not really thinking about what he was doing as he mindlessly rubbed shower gel over his toned body. He couldn't stop thinking about his dreams - more like nightmares playing over in his head, he wasn't one to put much thought into his dreams, they were just dreams right? But these dreams, images and the feelings that came with it all felt so _real._ Her blue eyes made his heart tug and pull, they were so lost and full of sadness, Gray had tried to call out to the her in the dream but no sound had escaped his lips, he had tried to move forwards to comfort her but his legs had felt heavy like lead weights, his heart had raced as he saw her sitting in the rain, alone and defeated, she couldn't see him but he could see her. In the dream he had wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him, to _show_ her she wasn't alone, but he just couldn't reach her, every time he got closer to her she would move further into the distance until finally she had got up off the floor her eyes now hard and unmoving like they had been when he had first met her on the roof of the giant of Phantom Lord her former guild, she was walking away from him and he was trying to get to her desperately reaching out but she walked off into the black abyss leaving him feeling empty, angry and sad. That was when Gray woke up. The dream had shaken him, the feelings he felt in the dream were still present now even though his face showed nothing.

Finally Gray set off for the guild, walking slowly down the streets of Magnolia his feet plunging into the puddles carelessly, each one making him think of the watermage and his dream again, her lost blue eyes flashing through his mind, _what am I doing? It was just some stupid dream. Juvia is fine. Am I turning into a sap or what?_ Shaking his head Gray pushed open the oak doors to the guild expecting Juvia to come over and greet him with her usual cheery smile or try and throw her arms around him - but he noticed she wasn't here yet. Shrugging it off Gray walked over to the table Natsu and Lucy were sitting at.

"Morning Gray!" Lucy smiled up at him as Gray took a seat next to Natsu who was unsurprisingly eating, Happy was to.

"Morning." Gray grumbled back to the celestial mage whose focus was back on Natsu, there was something in the way Lucy looked at Natsu but Gray couldn't place his finger on it. She looked at him endearingly her brown eyes always softer and larger when she looked at the dragonslayer. Lucy Heartfilia had always been pretty to Gray, when he had first met her he had had some form of a small crush on her, her big eyes, her soft blonde hair, the way she knew what she wanted but at the same time being compassionate and full of emotion. It was short lived as he had soon realised she wasn't really his type, they were friends, nakama but nothing more, she was extremely loud and Gray just saw her as more of a sister than anything else.

"Yeah what's left of the morning." Natsu mumbled with a mouth full of meat glancing sideways at the icemage, Gray closed his eyes growing angry.

"Could you atleast chew and swallow your food _before_ you speak flamebrains?!" Gray couldn't believe Natsus table manners but then again knowing him for so long he shouldn't have expected anything else.

"What did you just call me droopy eyes?!" Lucy and Happy sweat dropped as the boys glared at each other.

"You heard me! You're getting bits of food all over me!" Gray shouted raising his fist.

"You wanna fight me frosty!" It was more of a statement than a question as chairs and plates went flying across the room hitting other guild members who had to duck and dive out of the way.

"ENOUGH!" A powerful female voice roared as the big doors to the guild flew open nearly flying off their hinges from the sheer force. "I've been gone what 36 hours? And you're already at each others throats!" Erza Scarlet walked towards the two mages whose eyes were still locked throwing invisible daggers, Erzas footfalls across the guilds wooden floor were pounding the panels as she strode over, the whole guild was silent. The boys were in for a beating. "I SAID DROP IT!" She smashed their heads together hard as another voice spoke from across the room.

"What is this all about?" It was the Master, a small, older man with grey hair balding on the top and a grey moustache. "I suggest you two pipe down, I have no interest in your silly squabbles today." The master closed his eyes. Gray thought he seemed ticked off, or worried.

"Hmph. Yeah okay." Gray crossed his arms over his chest and took a seat at one of the tables that were still standing.

"So what _have_ you done whilst I was away." Erza asked as she, Natsu, Lucy and Happy made their way over to sit with Gray.

"Well, me, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray and Juvia went to the travelling market yesterday." Lucy spoke fondly.

"There was loads of food!" Natsu drooled.

"And fish!" Happy chimed after the dragon slayer.

"Still talking about your stomachs." Carla shook her head as her and Wendy had entered the guild walking over to them.

"Good morning Erza." The sky dragon slayer smiled at the older mage.

"Good morning Wendy, Carla." Erza replied but she barely acknowledged them she was deep in thought.

"You alright Erza you seem distracted?" Lucy eyed the re-equip mage with concern.

"Yes I was just wondering where Juvia is? She's normally with Gray." Gray looked taken aback as a small faint blush lined his cheeks.

"Yes it is rather late for her." Carla pondered.

"She's been kinda, I wouldn't say shady but…odd lately." Gray admitted remembering their conversation at the entrance to Fairy Hills.

"Odd? How do you mean?" Natsu looked to the icemage, everyone knew Juvia was weird and delusional at times but that was all part of her personality, it was _normal_ for her. For Gray to say she was acting odd…

"Juvia has gone on a mission on her own. She'll be back in about two maybe three days." The master looked at Team Natsu his stance rigid, he hoped that answer would satisfy them, after all Juvia had made him promise not to tell.

Juvia walked along a small narrow path her dress coat pulled snug to her chin her blue eyes trained to the dirt path in front of her, her footfalls barely making a noise as brown clouds of dust puffed up at her every step. The watermage sighed and drew in a shaky breath, the air tasting damp and heavy, she cast her blue orbs up from the floor to the grim sky above her, she was desperately trying to distract herself from thinking about the guild, as that thought would only bring sorrow - and rain. Juvia had had enough rain for one week. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help her mind wander… the Master had been so understanding of her situation when she had explained it to him. Heavy hearted Juvia continued to make her way forwards the earlier scene rolled through her brain…

*** Flashback ***

Juvia stood at the wrought iron gates to the guild as tears slowly made tracks down her flushed red cheeks, the sky turning a darker shade of grey, she knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath Juvia walked forwards up the small brick path and pushed open the doors listening as they creaked loudly, echoing into a dark and empty guild hall, the watermage breathed in the still air as she made her way through the dark room. Juvia heard movement somewhere off to her left as a small silhouette barely noticeable formed.

"Mira? Is that you?" A gruff voiced reached out through the darkness, it was the Master.

"N-no Master. It is Juvia. Juvia wishes to speak to you." Juvia spoke into the darkness just as a click was heard and the room was illuminated by the small ceiling lights, casting light onto the tables, chairs, pool table and bar. Juvias eyes snapped back to where the silhouette had been to find the master staring intently at her, his brow furrowed.

"Why of course child. Please come this way." The Master spoke formally as he led Juvia into the back room. Taking a seat in front of the Master, Juvia fiddled with her fingers in her lap as she chewed her lip, the Master taking a seat before her. "So. Juvia. Tell me what is troubling you." He looked her square in the eyes catching her off guard not allowing her to look away, trying to draw out the cause of the worry.

"Juvia…" Juvia began as her hands started to quiver in her lap. "Juvia needs to get away for a while. She has _family_ business that needs to be taken care of." She pursed her lips.

"So you just want to take leave? A vacation of sorts?" The Master queried. "That's not an issue Juvia."

"Yes." Juvia spoke her chest tightening. She hated lying and it was nearly impossible for her to. All she wanted to do was tell the Master everything. About her past, about the envelopes. Everything. The words were rising in her throat but the Master spoke before she could.

"So why would you come at this early hour of the morning? You could have asked me any time after all." He felt uneasy about this 'family business'.

"Juvia doesn't want anyone to worry." She chewed the inside of her cheek. "Juvia knows she has been acting strangely the past few days and doesn't want anyone to worry about her." She was telling the truth. "Juvia needs to do this." She spoke the last part confidently.

Silence hung in the air as the Master processed her words, knowing he only had part of the story. Juvia was a question mark. Little was known about her life before Phantom Lord. Maybe he could somehow track her…

"Ok. You may take 3 days leave but you must be back by 3pm on the third day in the guild hall." Juvias eyes steeled for a few moments as if she was going to protest.

"Yes Master." The watermages sad demeanour changed to that of a happy one. "Thankyou Master. Juvia appreciates you keeping this disclosed." Juvia bowed in thanks before walking briskly out the doors, her heart weighing her down with every step. _Return in three days._ Juvia didn't know why but a sense that that wasn't going to be achievable washed over her. Once outside the blunette turned to face the guild doors once more as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, her fists balled at her sides. _Goodbye Gray-sama…_ her words were whisked off and carried away by the wind as Juvia had made her way out of Magnolia.

Juvia was tore from her thoughts her hands stinging. Looking down the watermage realised she'd dug her nails into her hands so hard that a small amount of blood now spotted them. Looking around her she realised that the night was almost upon her meaning she must be close now, she'd been travelling all day, not just by foot but by carriage too. As Juvia reached the top the hill her heart quickened at the sight of a small town coated in darkness, a big house towards the back of the town was illuminated by smooth moonlight. The manor house of Primrose Village. The house she had grown up in.

 **Read & Review **

The story is about to pick up in pace

CrookedMoonlight


	4. As The Clouds Gather

Chapter 4 - As The Clouds Gather

 **A/N:** **Thankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Today I celebrate a whole year on Tumblr! Please enjoy.**

The small town of Primrose village was blanketed in a thick darkness as the cloudy night rolled over the lands, Juvia had no idea how long she had been stood on the hill staring down into the abyss, frozen in one spot as memories washed through her, her blue orbs hard and fixated. Only the cold wet wind that whipped at her thighs and face brought her to her senses causing her to resurface from the dark murky depths of her thoughts. A fine rain had managed to escape from the clouds above her, the kind of rain that got you soaked almost instantaneously but felt as light as a dusting of icing sugar. Juvias eye didn't leave the village as she thought whether or not she should go to see her mother now or wait until morning. As if on cue the rain began to fall heavier and Juvia felt powerless to do anything about it. She would have to face her mother tonight…

 _A mission on her own?_ Gray sat at the bar in the guild, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he swirled his drink around in the glass. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much. He went on missions without her after all. Albeit very rarely nowadays. They normally went together. Juvia was good company and a strong and intelligent fighter, not that they did a lot of fighting missions. The icemage glanced to his right as Droy roared in victory. He was winning at pool as usual. Grays heart twisted, the pool table had been a gift to him and Juvia after a mission, they had spent hours playing it before being offered one of their own as an extra reward, Gray was a natural at it, but Juvia she couldn't quite handle the cues length. He chuckled at the memory of her sending the cue flying across the room accidentally putting so much force behind it she sent it straight into the fireplace, the two of them just staring dumbfounded as it went up in flames. Juvia had flushed a deep crimson and Gray couldn't stop laughing, clutching at his sides which had made her pout. He then took it upon himself to show her how to do it properly, guiding her hand with his own, her hand had felt so soft and warm under his own rough one, he had also caught scent of her lavender shampoo, the whole moment had sent shivers down his spine as he'd whispered gently in her ear how to use the cue as he too being caught up in the moment had almost lost use of his voice. He'd drawn her hand back then forwards again striking the balls before releasing her, not really knowing what to do with the situation. He grumbled something about her being able to do it on her own now, he could still feel the heat come rushing to his cheeks. He'd never felt so warm.

"You've been swirling that drink around in your cup most of the afternoon." The voice belonged to the re-equip mage Erza Scarlet. She was stoic and to the point as usual, her detached way of speaking yanking Gray out of his thoughts. "What's troubling you?" She took a seat next to him, a slice of strawberry cake sat in front of her. Gray eyed the sweet treat with scrutiny. He didn't care much for sweet foods.

"Nothings the matter. I'm fine." The icemage pointedly gulped down his drink, setting it firmly on the bar. "Honestly Erza. I'm fine. It's getting late I need to go get some sleep." Stretching he got up, he had been sat at the bar for so long his muscles were tense. Erza watched after him frowning. It was late. But something was up. And she was going to get to the bottom of it, if she couldn't, then she had another plan.

Juvia strode along the main street of the village as the wind whipped and whirled around her blowing her dress coat around her legs exposing her thighs to more of the damp cold rain than she'd have liked. The house that lined either side of the street seemed to burn with warm and light, the yellow hue of the lights lighting her way, the street lamps were so old they barely gave out any light.

On the outskirts of the village, set almost apart from the village was a large house - not quite a mansion, where the driveway seemed so long it could almost be a classed as a road, oddly enough it was not gated. Juvia stood at the entrance to the driveway, the cold wind whistling through the trees either side of her. The watermages heartbeat picked up its pace as she made her way up the long driveway which seemed to keep stretching forever onward. Juvia closed her eyes as dizziness washed over her, a memory flashing behind her lids. A young Juvia had run down this very driveway many years ago, tears streaming down her face mixing with the falling rain drops. Her mother crying out for her, as her father shouted at her mother. She could still feel the terror and confusion she had felt then now as the memory drifted away. She had sworn to herself back then she would _never_ return to this village let alone this house. Swallowing hard Juvia pushed forwards up the drive, gaze transfixed on the house at the end. As she neared the house she noticed it hadn't changed much at all, it walls were still white as snow, the brown beams which gave it its charmed seemed worn, weathered, a slightly faded brown. The little oil lamps hanging either side of the porch didn't offer Juvia much light to observe the house with though. The watermage sucked in a deep breath of air as she approached the front door listening to the blood rush through her ears, her heartbeat beating so unnaturally fast and painfully Juvia likened it to being slammed in the chest with a iron ball repeatedly.

Before she knew it she was already knocking her pale white fists on the door, she was sure she was trembling, but her mind was so wound up she couldn't even begin to think about anything except what she find behind this door. The door to her childhood.

Slowly the dark brown door creaked open, Juvias body tensing in anticipation. The light coming from inside the house was so bright making her squint to see the figure stood before her.

"Mo-mother?" Juvias voice was shaky and somewhat relieved, her blue orbs growing wide at the sight of her mother. She was a small woman standing at about 5'4, she had blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Juvia, she of course looked much older than Juvia remembered.

"Juvia? Is that really you?!" Her mothers voice cracked as her eyes widened taking her all in, small wrinkles appearing at the corners of her eyes as she smiled. "I- I've…" She was lost for words as tears streamed down her face, her daughter was so beautiful. Without warning she threw herself at Juvia hugging her tightly, inhaling the fresh scent of rain and earth.

"Mother…" Juvia whispered as she returned the embrace, burying her face in her mothers blonde waves - she still smelt like roses. "Juvi…Juvia has missed you." A wave of emotion rushed through the watermage as she allowed the tears to fall freely. Her mother. She was a strong woman, she had always tried to protect her.

"Please come in." Her mother gestured for Juvia to enter. Juvia took one step before stopping abruptly.

"Juvia cannot." Juvia clipped her sentence, her jaw taught, her words cold. "Not as long as _he_ is here." Juvia needn't say his name, it still brought her fear and pain, to see him would be unimaginable.

"He?" Her mother questioned her brow furrowed. "Oh. Him… he is no longer here Juvia." Her mothers voice shook slightly as Juvias relaxed. That was one less thing to worry about for now.

"Oh." Was all Juvia could manage as she stepped into the hallway, the way were no longer the sickening pale green they used to be, they were now a homely pink. Following her mother into the next room which was the lounge, Juvia couldn't help but notice that almost _everything_ was different, from the floor to the ceiling. A cream carpet lined the floor, a dark brown coffee table sat in the centre of the room on a circular rug surrounded by pink sofas. The walls were also a pale pink, off white curtain framing the windows, the only thing that had stayed the same was the brick built fireplace at the back of the room, its grey slate giving the room a cold feel in contrast to the warming pinks. Juvia took a seat across from her mother on one of the sofas, the deep cushions forcing her muscles to sink down and relax.

"I'm sure you have many questions Juvia. And we have a lot to discuss. But it is late into the night now. Would you mind if we leave it until morning?" Juvias heart twisted. Yes she had a lot of questions to ask and she wanted answers.

"Juvia just has one question she would like an answer to." The watermage chewed her lip nervously as she watched her mother poor her a cup of camomile tea.

Her mother inhaled "Okay." she sat back down taking her own cup of tea in her frail hands.

"Why. Why did you not come after Juvia? All those years ago." Juvia picked up her cup sipping it, allowing the camomile tea to warm her up, the rain had made her colder than she had realised. Her mother sighed from across the table still staring at the tea.

"I regretted that night for a very long time Juvia. I had continuous nightmares about it for months, years. I would wake up screaming out for you, or just screaming." She paused, looking up at Juvia. "But you need to understand how controlling _he_ was. Well I am sure you remember. He made sure I couldn't go after you. He locked me inside this house for days as I wept, every time I tried to leave he would make sure I couldn't. My type of magic is useless for fighting, well atleast I never learnt to use it that way." Juvia took the information in. Juvias mother could use plant magic - she could grow the most amazing flowers, Juvia had always admired her mother tulips and sunflowers, but she used it for good and never wanted to use it to manipulate the flowers to protect herself. Something Juvia was sure she now regretted. "By the time I managed to get out anywhere, you didn't exist. There was no trace of _you_ Juvia Bloomfield. So I assumed you were dead or under strict protection, that if I were to try and find you it would put you in danger." Juvia took her last sip of tea.

"Juvia understands. But what happened to -" She began as she set her cup down onto the table.

"You said one question Juvia. I'll show you to your room. We'll talk more in the morning I promise." Juvia nodded in defeat as she followed her mother up the stairs, she passed her old room part of her wanting to stop and look in, the other part deathly afraid of the flashbacks that would await her. "Here we are." Her mother held the door open into a large bedroom, again it had cream carpet, Juvia guessed the whole house did. The walls in this room were an eggshell blue, the rest of it was a simple clean white.

"Thankyou. Goodnight mother." Juvia bowed as her mother closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight dear." Was all Juvia heard as the door closed. Exhaling Juvia pulled off her boots and brushed her teeth before changing into her nightie. She didn't even glance in the mirror, she was far too exhausted. Instead the watermage hopped between the cool crisp sheets, snuggling down under the big thick duvet, sinking deep into the pillows as she felt the camomile tea had warmed her inside and made her muscles relax and feel heavy as sleep pulled her under.

Juvia awoke the next morning feeling well rested her locks falling messily around her face. Yawning the watermage stretched as she got up to shower and get dressed in her usual attire before making her way downstairs to meet her mother in the kitchen. She only had a day here to find out why she _had_ to come back as the note had demanded. As she took a seat at the table her mother popped a bowl of muesli and natural yoghurt in front of her. Juvia smiled gratefully as she picked up the spoon and began to eat, her mother busily fixing some tea. Juvia glanced to her right remembering how the three of them used to sit at the table and eat almost in silence, Juvia had learnt that the hard way, when she was little she used to being so enthusiastic and full of life, energy, happiness and innocence, her father used to be to until the rain came and never left. He didn't talk to her, he didn't want anything to do with her, Juvia had made attempts to talk to him, she tried her best to make him love her, she'd make him things but he'd tear them up, or shout at her, eventually he started hitting her, all her attempts only made everything worse, her mother would try and calm the situations down but generally end up worse off.

"What happened to father mother?" Juvia couldn't help but ask. The question was out before she even had a chance to think about it. Juvias mother dropped the spoon she was holding in her hand and placed both her hands on the counter sighing.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Turning around to face Juvia she took a deep breath. "He committed suicide." Her mothers blue eyes grew watery "But he wasn't yourfather Juvia." Juvia sat in shock, _he committed suicide? But why?_ Her brain whirled. _Wait. He wasn't Juvias father? Then who was?_

 **A/N:** **Mwahahaha well there I leave it until the next chapter!**

 **Please feel free to read and review**

CrookedMoolight


	5. As A Raindrop Cascades

The Rain Woman - Chapter 5 - As A Rain Drop Cascades

 **A/N:** **Thankyou to everyone who reviewed followed and favourited the last chapter! Its so hard to keep the story going at a steady pace! I really want to rush it as I just find the ideas I have for it so exciting! Anyway, enjoy!**

Juvia sat across from her mother awestruck, her pale pink lips slightly parted as hers eyes stared into her mothers. "He's…He's dead… But why?" She gripped the edge of the table feeling the cool wood press into her now sweaty palms. "And he isn't, wasn't Juvias father?" No matter how many times the bluenette said both those sentences, even out loud, it didn't make them feel them any more real.

Her mother glanced sideways, eyes cast down low. "After you left, I fell apart, you were my baby girl." She brought her glistening blue eyes back to Juvias steady ones. "I was supposed to protect you from all the evils of the world. And in that I failed." She reached across the table to cup Juvias hand in her own. "When you left I struggled to function properly. I would find myself aimlessly walking around the house looking for you, or watching other kids play in the fields surrounding the house and I'd be crying. Your _step -_ father I guess he was. He didn't like my _weak_ display of emotion. But when he realised there was nothing he could do to snap me out of my depression, he took his own life. He hung himself. It was strange. It was like we were two strangers living under one roof. He did realise what a monster he had become though. When he stumbled upon our old happy photos. I think that was the turning point for him. Realising what he had become." Juvias mother stared at her daughter waiting for a response.

"Juvia does have vague memories of him being happy… but he was such a angry character Juvia wondered if maybe she had dreamt it. He always hated Juvia so much and Juvia never understood why, what Juvia did wrong." Juvia sighed, her eyes feeling hot, she had to remember her mother had been through hell and back aswell.

"He was so charming when we fell in love and when I had you he was overjoyed he had a baby girl. Until he realised you weren't his. It was my fault he hated you Juvia. But your real father was such a whirlwind romance." She gave Juvias hand a squeeze.

"How did you meet Juvias real father?" Juvia words were so calmly spoken. In fact she felt oddly calm like she hadn't really processed everything yet.

"Well I was on a short vacation on my own, it was sort of a work thing. I was studying the rare flowers that had been blooming in the warm south climate of Fiore. The flowers responded so beautifully to my magic blooming bigger and more colourful, but they lacked _something._ Then out of the corner of my eye there was a very handsome young man, with the most gorgeous blue hair, darker than an eggshell blue but not quite a sky blue, despite the heat he was wearing a very well fitted pale grey almost white suit, he was fresh shaven and the way he looked at the flowers showed a gentleness I'd never seen before, he treated them so delicately for a man of such a muscular frame, it was like he too could feel the flowers energies. I couldn't help but feel drawn to him, so I slowly approached him, tilting my sunhat and nervously fiddling with the hem of my white summer dress which was patterned with navy blue flowers. As he turned to look at me I thought I recognised his face somewhere, and of course I asked him what he was doing here. Turns out he too had been asked to examine the plants, he didn't have any plant magic but he enjoyed studying them, he was in fact a water mage. The most powerful water user known, having come from a long line of water mages. I remembered seeing him featured in a flower magazine for being able to help flowers grow in the most desolate and harshest environments. We got talking and it was obvious there was some kind of spark between us, or maybe it was just the heat, but before long we had combined our magic and the whole botanical garden was blooming like never before, even the foliage and grass was greener and richer, the bark on the trees was healthy, the flowers were large, colourful, giving off more scent and the water droplets around us were shimmering like a thousand tiny crystals as they caught the sunlight, it was magical to say the least." Juvias mother eyes were sparkling. "Of course being caught in the moment meant one thing led to another and you were conceived. I was torn. I loved your real father but I also loved the man back home. I had to stay for work for a few months and that's what I did, getting to know your father along the way and growing slightly suspicious of him too, it wasn't long before I realised I was pregnant with you when I went to nurse complaining about being sick for over a month, another month passed and it was getting harder to conceal my small bump, I still kept you as my secret and each day I could feel you growing stronger. One day I peeked into one of your fathers board meetings, he was drowning an older man in his own water magic, I knew there was something off about him despite his loving charms so I fled back home as fast as I could, to the arms of a man I knew, raising you as our own. He was however always suspicious of your blue hair. At an unusually early age you were using water magic to change the temperature of the bath, the rain, making columns of water at local ponds scaring all the villagers, your powers were incredible. Again this caused suspicion, I was a 'plant magic user' and he had no magic of his own, I tried to brush it off by saying that we have watermages in my family, which was true but he didn't believe me. Then he happened to stumble across a photo of me and your father in my bedside drawer, he saw the same blue hair and the water magic, your father was showing off in the photo, he confronted me and I couldn't deny it, I told him that it didn't matter, that he had raised you as his own. He wouldn't listen all he could see was red. All he could see in you was me cheating on him. That was when it all really started. The anger and violence. I tried to get you out the house as much as possible with nursery and other kids groups, but your magic power was stronger than you could handle. You'd flood bathrooms when you cried, if you got angry you whip up a small tsunami out of a pond. You couldn't be near large volumes of water. The first time you saw him hit me you cried and screamed and the heavens opened. It didn't stop raining until the day you rain away. He said you were cursed."

Juvia sat trying to take all the information in. She was the child of a love affair, and what seemed to be a cruel but charming man. Another water user. They were few and far between. "So where is Juvias real father?" Juvias voice was barely a whisper.

"He doesn't know you exist. As far as I know. Especially with your new name." Her mother responded just as quietly. Juvias mind whirred around and around. _Could Juvia have had a better life with a different father? A water user like her? One who would've understood her powers?_ Glancing up at the small antique clock to her left Juvia noted that hours had passed. It was gone midday. "What made you return Juvia?" Her mothers voice was full of curiosity. "And with no more rain, who found your sunshine?" Another question flew into the muddled of words and tangle of emotions in Juvias brain as her brain focused on one word.

"Gray-sama…" Juvias heart pounded as a wave of nausea washed through her like a flood. "He took away Juvias rain." Juvia glanced out the window into the beaming sunshine causing her to squint. "Juvia needs some air." Juvia spoke hurried and she stumbled out the kitchen, down the hallway into the fresh air allowing the coolness of it to calm her thoughts and cool her hot prickly skin. Before she knew it her feet were pounding their way down the drive on their own, her boots clicking on the tarmac, the smell of asphalt and the surrounding rose bushes filling her nose, she was panicking, all her senses were heightened. The watermage fumbled for the lacrima crystal in her pocket, finally retrieving it as she tried to get through to the Master. The little crystal was fuzzing and misty as it tried to connect, Juvia had now wandered into the main street, listening to the sounds of the townspeople laughing and talking, they were probably people she'd met when she was still young, when she had been labelled dangerous. Finally the smoke cleared in the ball and the Masters face appeared.

"Ah Juvia! I was wondering when I would hear from you." Juvia heard some commotion behind him.

"Yes Master. Expect Juvias return no later than this evening. Juvia has dealt with her _family_ business." The Master mumbled something as Juvia severed the connection. As far as she was concerned, she had no need to make contact with her father, he didn't know she existed after all. She'd say farewell to her mother and head back to the guild. This town still left a bad taste in her mouth.

"You came." A sly voice rang out loudly making Juvia jump, dropping the lacrima crystal out her sweaty palms, Juvia watching as it smashed to the floor in front of her. Juvia spun around ferociously, unleashing a water cane at the suspicious character behind her hitting her mark.

"STAY AWAY FROM JUVIA!" She shouted at the cloaked man, the same one from before. "Juvia now knows who her father is. Juvias mother is fine and now Juvia will return back to the guild." Juvia spoke her words with desperation readying another attack.

"You need to come with me Juvia Lockser." He spoke very calmly for some who was just knocked off his feet by a water cane. "I am under orders to not hurt you. So I advise you come with me." He took a defensive stance his face still hidden under his hood.

"Juvia will not." Juvias eyes turned into slits. "Water lock!" The cloaked figure was engulfed in a dome of cold water. Only seconds passed before her water lock was broken by an air attack cutting through it like a hot knife through butter.

"You really think they'd send an unequipped mage?" He chuckled. "If that's how you want to deal with the situation. Then on your head be it." He smirked at her as he pressed something in his pocket. The adrenaline was still pumping through Juvias body as he disappeared into thin air. Juvia was reeling even more than before as her blue locks flew about in the wind that had just picked up. _What did he mean 'then on your head be it'_ Juvia wondered as she decided to pursue her previous walk around town to try and calm down. The village was of a simple lay out, all the shops; the butchers, grocers, bakery, clothes and even a magic shop were all on the main street with a few houses dotted here and there. The street was made of old uneven cobble stones, making it hard to walk, thank mavis she didn't wear high heels. As she turned down a few dead end streets she noticed that each house had a small garden out front and a slightly bigger one out back. Each house was surrounded by a small stone wall adding to the villages overall charm. Down one dead was a school or nursery, kids were playing in the playground out front, a still pond was set off to one side surrounded by a tall fence with a padlocked gate so no children could accidentally venture in and drown themselves, not even a ripple danced on the surface. Looking closer at the pond a memory stirred in the back of her mind. The one that her mother had mentioned about her losing control and creating a mini tsunami. She couldn't believe she had done that. At such a young age. Juvia had been scared of her magic for such a long time. She had involuntarily caused suffering by not being able to control it. Even now she wasn't sure on its true extent.

As Juvia rejoined the main street, she began to make her way back to her house, as she rounded a corner and the driveway came into view a large explosion snapped Juvias attention upwards, her heartbeat erratic. It had come from her house. Pounding the asphalt she tore up the driveway faster than she would have ever imagined possible. As she neared she saw the front door had been blown off its hinges. _Mother! Please be okay._ Juvia thought desperately as she stormed into the house which was in complete disarray. The soft pink sofas had been flipped upside down and the little coffee table smashed. Juvia hurried upstairs which appeared to be untouched. _The kitchen._ Juvia cursed herself for not checking it earlier. Sprinting back down the stairs and down the hallway into the kitchen she noticed that half of it where the back door had been was now blown up, her cheeks flushed red in anger as she surveyed the room pots and pans were strewn around the room, the kitchen table split down the middle and what appeared to be blood smeared the floor. Running into the back garden Juvia froze, her hands covering her mouth at the sight. She always remembered the care and attention her mother had given her garden, it wasn't just neat, it was always so colourful and peaceful, it didn't matter how bad a day you were having her garden always put a smile on your face. But now, the gardens flowers beds had been torn up, her mothers precious flowers trashed and thrown across the lawn which had huge lumps missing out of it. The potted plants had been smashed to. Juvia hoped her mother hadn't had to see her poor garden like this.

"You should've come with us when you were asked nicely little water witch." Someone sneered behind her,

Juvias muscles coiled up ready to spring. A largely built man stood before her, his hair a fiery red, so were his eyes.

"What have you done with Juvias mother!" Juvia shouted at him, her eyes a hard blue, teeth gritted, fists balled at her sides. "Water lock!" She tried to engulf him in her water lock. If he wasn't a wind user then he couldn't escape. If he was she would have to switch to plan B.

"Storm mail!" The enemy engulfed himself in wind sending him spinning into the sky. "Storm shred!" He roared, sending sharp arrows of wind flying into Juvia who screamed in pain as they tore through her clothes and slashed at her skin.

"Waterbody!" She managed to shift to avoid the full force of the attack. "Reverse water nebula!" She fired two columns of spinning water into the wind user, the columns were spinning the opposite way to the wind slowing him down as she cranked up the power.

"Impossible!" He shouted as she negated his wind defence.

"Water slicer!" Juvia threw razor sharp blades of water at her opponent, relaxing slightly as they hit.

"Rock avalanche." A cool voice behind her spoke as a shadow engulfed Juvia blocking out the sun. Juvia looked up a few seconds to late as massive boulders came hurtling towards knocking her unconscious.

 **A/N:** **Well I'm ended chapter 5 here! I hope you enjoyed it! I promise you all some Gruvia soon! Definitely Grays POV for some of next chapter!**

 **Read and review!**

CrookedMoonlight.


	6. A Gray Day

The Rain Woman - Chapter 6 - A Gray Day

Juvia began to stir, her limbs feeling crushed and scratched, she slowly opened her eyes everything coming in and out of focus. She felt like she had been unconscious for hours but its could only have been seconds maybe a minute, she was still under the huge pile of rocks. _Juvia must act fast._ The watermage tried to will her limbs to move as she gritted her teeth. "Water slicer!" Juvia threw a water slicer at the enemies as she surged forwards, her water magic moving the rocks, washing them away from her. "Where is Juvias mother?!" Juvia managed to shout and she got to her feet, her clothes even more torn than they were before. The two mages turned to look at her both of them in shock that she was standing before them.

"We don't know exactly. As _we_ ourselves didn't take her." The earth user spoke, his coal black eyes were sharp.

"Juvia doesn't believe you!" Juvia felt her rage building, she wanted to rescue her mother. " Water cane!" A long stream of water snaked at the two mages knocking them both to their knees screaming as the water tore through their clothes, lashing at their skin.

"Damn. She's stronger than we anticipated, even after being hit by all those rocks." The wind mage choked.

"We should pull back, boss says she has to stay alive, and we need to too." The rock user glared at Juvia, as she neared her eyes steeled on them. "You create a diversion whilst I flee, you're faster than I am."

"Wind wall!" The wind mage threw up a wall of seemingly impenetrable wind, his dark green hair blowing around viciously as his teammate escaped.

"Wha-" Juvia stared at the wall of wind in front of her, it looked so dense. "Water slicer!" She threw a razor sharp slicer at it, watching as it seemed to go through. "Sierra!" Juvia turned her whole body into water, throwing herself forwards across the garden, hoping, praying that she could push through the wall of wind without too much injury, she came head on with the wall pushing with all her might trying not to get caught up in its updraft. She pushed out to the other side ready to attack but there was noone to be found. The wind started to fizzle out to nothing but calm air. They had gotten away.

Gray sat in the guild, it had just gone midday, he hadn't been there very long. His dark eyes grazed over everyone lazily until they got to the master. He was hunched over, fiddling with the lacrima crystal, its fuzzy gray colour meant he was struggling with a connection.

"Ahh Juvia! I wondered when I'd hear from you!" The master spoke cheerfully his smile reaching the corners of his eyes. _Juvia?!_ Gray abruptly stood up pushing the wooden table away from him and knocking over the pale brown chair causing a commotion. _Is she okay?_ Gray couldn't think of any other reason why she would ring. Ignoring the fallen chair he started to walk over to the master, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. "Oh good, safe travels my dear." His sentence trailed off, she had cut him off. Sighing he turned around to see Gray heading his way. "Are you okay Gray? What was all that commotion?" The masters previous smile was now a fixed scowl.

Gray stopped. _Commotion?_ He turned around to see what the master meant, catching sight of the chair and table. "Oh…. Uh….I…." He scratched his head feeling embarrassed. "Sorry Gramps." Gray blushed slightly. He had been so hellbent on finding out about Juvia he hadn't realised what destruction he'd caused.

"That was Juvia on the lacrima crystal." Grays eyes snapped up to meet the masters, he was fiddling with his moustache. "She said to expect her back this evening." Gray curtly nodded feeling the eyes of everyone in the guild on him, he made his way over to the bar for a drink.

 _Isn't that journey a days travel if you do it quickly? Let alone an afternoon?_ Gajeel thought his brow furrowed, he couldn't work out if her early return was a good sign that everything was okay, or if it meant that she couldn't deal with the theatrics that were sure to have come about on her return to the village.

"You okay Gajeel?" Levy asked, she knew that look on Gajeels face, as tough and piercing as it looked, it meant he was worried about something, or someone. Levy knew Gajeel and Juvia were close - they had been allies when they were both part of the elite squad at the Phantom Lord Guild - The Element 4.

"Yeah I'm fine shrimp." He gazed down to meet her brown eyes. He wanted to tell Levy, she was the most important person to him, but he couldn't break his promise to Juvia.

"Guess she completed her mission early then?" Natsu spoke up through the silence. "Juvia is pretty tough after all!" Natsu grinned as he pumped his fist in the air.

"What mission did she take Mira?" Cana asked the transformation mage as Gray took a seat, not looking at Cana but still listening intently, he didn't want to draw anymore intention to himself.

Mira ran her finger quickly down the page, looking to see who had taken what mission over the last few days. A look of confusion on Miras face made Grays stomach flip as he watched her thin finger go up and down the same page repeatedly.

"Hmm… that's odd…" Mira eyes didn't waver from the page as she spoke. "Master, the mission Juvia took doesn't appear to be listed in the book." She glanced over to the Master who was sat in his usual spot cross legged on the dark oak bar.

"What does it matter. She's on her way home now." He hopped off the bar and walked into one of the back rooms as Gray, Cana, Mira and Gajeel stared after him. _Not listed? How is that possible?_ Gray scratched his head, it wouldn't seem suspicious, but the missions here in Fairy Tail weren't recorded by pen and paper. When a mission was accepted it magically recorded it in the book. It couldn't have been a bogus one, but the master didn't seem at all worried. _Maybe I need to stop being so paranoid._ Gray thought to himself.

Juvia stood in the wreck of her mothers cherished garden, the lawn torn to shreds, lumps of soil and pieces of pottery lay scattered around like a junkyard, small growing trees were uprooted their roots exposed, the older trees were bent at unnatural angles, twisted by the harsh wind magic. Juvias hands shook, her heart squeezing hard with every beat. She couldn't leave now. _Juvia has to find her mother._ Gritting her teeth and balling her fists the watermage took a deep breath, she didn't know where to locate her mother but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try, they couldn't have gone too far since the explosion had gone off. Looking around the garden Juvia noted the high gray walls, they must have come in and out the front door, walking back into the ransacked kitchen Juvia noticed something on the table which hadn't been their when she nd her mother were talking. Edging closer Juvia noticed it was a photograph, picking it up gently Juvia examined the couple in the photograph beaming from ear to ear surrounded by beautiful flowers, Juvias eyes glazed over the woman. It was definitely her mother and to her right was a tall and handsome man with hair a familiar shade of blue. The watermages eyes grew wide. _Is that Juvias father?_ Juvia slammed the photo back on the table after staring at the photo a few moment longer wishing she had known him, just as she turned away she noticed some handwriting on the back. Curiosity got the better of the watermage and she picked the phot back up to read it.

" _My dearest, I cant bear the days without you. I have moved to Rhodonia Village, I do hope you change your mind and decide to come and live with me, even after all these years it's still_ _not too late…"_

Juvia looked at the date of the photograph, it was six years after she was born, around the time she had left home on her own. _Rhodonia Village._ She thought. _It might be worth a try to see if Juvias father could help her find her mother, even if he doesn't know Juvia, Juvia is still his daughter._ The village was closer than the guild and besides Juvia didn't want to worry the Master, a detour couldn't hurt right? Her mind set on where she was going Juvia headed off into the sunset without even a second thought.

Gray drummed his fingers impatiently on the bar of the guild, it was gone 11pm and Juvia still wasn't back and his stomach was feeling colder and colder with each passing second regardless of how fast his heart was beating. What if she was in trouble, what if- his trail of thought was interrupted at the guild doors burst open, a harsh cold wet wind tearing through the empty hall, a tall broad figure stood cloaked in the blackness of the night, Grays muscles tensed as the figure stormed in. It wasn't until he came into the light that Gray realised it was Gajeel, a face of thunder.

"Where is the master! This is important!" Gajeel boomed his red eyes more fiery than ever.

"Gajeel. Wait we don't know for sure!" Lervy shouted panting after him arms outstretched.

"Master ain't here, he got called away by the council. Wait hang oin a sec. What's going on here?" Gray demanded as Levy reached him before Gajeel.

"I went to check on Juvia in her room as I hadn't heard her come in yet and found these." Levy placed some familiar yellow envelopes on the bar infront of Gray, his heart almost stopping, he looked at Levy his face emotionless except for the worry in his dark eyes. "Look at them Gray."

Gray reached for one pulling out black and white photos he was circled in them with a big cross over his head, the next envelope was a picture of a house, the third made his blood run cold, it looked ordinary at a first glance until the icemage saw that Juvia was circled out in red in all of them. Someone was after her.

"There was also this for you frosty." Gajeel threw a plush at him. It was a plush of Juvia, a label on it read. _"Gray-sama, I hope this plushie can bring you comfort when Juvia cannot on your missions!"_ Grays face turned beet red, not knowing what to do with the plushie exactly.

"Juvia is in trouble." Gray spoke his head bowed still holding the Juvia plushie in his hands.

"Primrose Village." Gajeel spoke, Grays head snapping up. "That's where she went." Gajeel spoke again letting the words sink in, Gray nodded and stood up to walk out the guild. He had to find her. "Wait. There are some things you should know. Before you go. About Juvias past-"

"Every second we're talking an not walking is another second her life is in danger, it can wait." Grays voice was cold, but shaky, his worry evident but masked at once.

"I'd say lets go, but I cant come with you frosty. Juvia is my dearest friend but I'm still pretty banged up from my last mission. An Porlyusica an Levy here would sooner chain me down than let me go." He ruffled the script mages hair affectionately. "I know you'll bring her back safe. Or not come back at all." Gajeel smirked, before his gaze turned serious as Gray turned to look at him.

"You can count on it." Gray met his gaze his eyes hard, before doing a fist pump and walking out the guild doors, Juvia plushie in hand.

 **A/N:** A long awaited but short chapter! I hope its not too underwhelming, I've had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and hopefully the story will pick up over the next one! Bear with me!

CrookedMoonlight


	7. A Rain Drop Falls

Chapter 7 - A Rain Drop Falls

 **A/N:** **Hello! Here is the way to long awaited Chapter 7! So sorry for the delay, had a horrible writers block . but after joining two writers clubs in my area, and seeing so much Gruvia stuff on social media I'm back with a vengeance! Please enjoy whether you're new to the story or a hopefully not too angry follower!**

The road to Rhodonia Village was not too different from the one to Primrose Village, the dirt path was still a gold colour like sand as these two villages weren't too far from the coast where the dirt tended to be lighter. The recent rainfall luckily meant that Juvia wasn't greeted with huge puffs of dust with every step, she could still smell the strong scent of rain in the warm air, thick and heavy. A storm was brewing, she felt it in her very being. Juvia had been traipsing the path for hours and hours now with very little sign of Rhodonia village. _Maybe Juvia was supposed to take a right turn at the fork?_ The watermgae sighed on the verge of giving up hope until an image of her mothers face burst into her mind. _No! Juvia must continue!_ Gritting her teeth she pushed forwards down the mocking dirt path.

 _**Meanwhile..**_

Wordlessly, Gray packed a small tote bag of essential items that he would need on his travels; potions, matches a blanket and some tinned food. The only thought going through his mind was of the bubbly watermage. Pulling the drawstring on the red bag shut he hastily made his way out his bedroom door when something caught his eye. It was the Juvia plushie that Juvia had knitted for him. He stared at it for a moment looking at the dolls similar navy blue eyes and the big happy smile stitched onto its face. Grumbling to himself the icemage grabbed the plushie stuffing it into his bag and left the apartment.

Juvia squinted in the early morning sun at the town spread out before her, two times the size of Primrose Village. She made her way curiously towards the town, this couldn't be Rhodonia Village surely? It was too big? She'd have to do a lot of searching if she were to try and locate her father and her mother. Fiddling with a lock of her sky blue hair Juvia took a deep breath steeling her nerves and strode confidently forwards. The town was beautiful. The houses were a yellowy sandy colour with big thick brown beams wrapping themselves around the houses. As Juvia passed by she noticed they all had lush green front gardens surrounded by either a stone wall or thin white metal fencing, even at this time of the year, every flower and sapling seemed to be thriving gloriously, vibrating with their own energies.

Walking along the grey brick road Juvia began to wonder where someone like her father would live. She had no memories of him, only her mothers description of his looks and personality. It was so long ago though who was to say he hadn't changed his appearance? Juvia came to what appeared to be the centre of the town, the road went four ways like a cross. In the centre stood a statue made of stone where a tall proud woman stood her face playful, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly in a joyous smile, her eyes looked almost alive. The kimono that was carved into her was covered in a petal designs, she had the a cherry blossom in her hair and lavender, wysteria and some kind of orchid looking flowers hanging from her headdress. The statue was that of the deity of nature. Juvia got her knowledge of flowers from her mother and her mothers books, she stared at the statue a while longer before looking at each of the crossroads.. The watermage had come from directly behind her, the path to her right and the path in front of her seemed to be made up of houses, she glanced to her left to see rows of shops. Juvia bit her lip, she didn't really have a clue where to start maybe walking around the houses would give her a hint, surely her fathers house would have the best garden display?

She decided to take the path to her right first, the green grass carpeted the front of almost every house, most of the trees unusually still clung to their yellowy-green leaves for this time of year, their dark brown branches contrasted the green. Juvia looked straight ahead as the sound of children laughing filled her ears; a small group of four were cheerfully playing in the streets, dressed in wax coats, Wellington boots and hats, they appeared to be playing tag, running around after each other. Juvia smiled, hoping one day she to would have children of her own, and she would give them all the love that she hadn't received as a child, they would never know the same sadness and loneliness that she had, and maybe even with her Gray-sama. _Gray-sama._ She did miss him and she never even got to give him the Juvia plush she had made him. Juvia carried on walking past the children up the rest of the street, it had little side streets randomly off to the left and right of her; all of which she would explore. Each little side street opened up into a pretty fan shape of houses, like the others they were beautifully presented. Juvia carefully eyed each house and garden but none of them showed her anything special that she would expect of her fathers house, going by what her mother had told her. Retracing her steps out the street she returned to the main areaof housing, she could see the end. The watermages eyes lit up, tucked in the corner was a beautiful little cottage, the garden full of what she believed to be; Dalias, Orange Gerberas and Calia Lillies. Each Dalia bush had a different coloured flower, from white to pink to a lilac colour. The orange Gerbera were the same shape as a daisy but larger and a gorgeous sunset orange colour. The Calia Lillies were her favourite in the garden, they looked like a small twisted tulip, elegant in appearance, the colour at the bottom of the flower head was almost white then lilac before steadily turning into a dark vibrant purple at the top. A quick glance at the other gardens told Juvia that none of them belonged to her father, so she quickened her pace towards the little cottage. The wind gently blew Juvias hair as she paused at the wooden gate, her hand reaching out to push it open, just as her fingertips brushed it she would pull her hand back, unsure whether she wanted to go in. Getting annoyed at herself for being so indecisive Juvia furrowed her brows together when a small voice made her jump.

"Can I help you dear?" Juvia looked sheepishly up as the owner of the house caught her standing outside. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at the old lady. Who clearly wasn't her father.

"Juvia didn't mean to intrude. You see she is looking for her father. Juvia hoped he would live here. You're garden is so pretty. As his would be to." Juvia clasped her hands in front of her as the old lady stared at her.

"Well, I live alone here. But why don't you come in? I will fix us some tea and see if I can help you find your father." Juvia nodded as the old lady gestured for her to come in.

"Thankyou that would be lovely." Juvia bowed her head before pushing the small wooden gate open, shutting it behind her as she made her way up the garden path, onto the porch and into the house.

"So I gather your name is Juvia?" The old lady asked as she showed Juvia into her living room.

"Yes ma'am." Juvia took a seat on the cream sofa, her hands still clasped in front of her, a polite subconscious thing she did.

"Pleased to meet you young lady, my name is Mary." She smiled quickly at Juvia before pottering off to make some tea. Juvia glanced around the room, the walls were white, the carpet oatmeal, it still had its old beams running across the ceiling. Exhaling, Juvia began to relax, she hadn't realised how wound up she was with the situation. She had to find her mother, but to do that she had to find her father, the photograph had said to come here and Juvia really really hoped he was here.

"There we are dear." Juvia hadn't even noticed her come in. "A nice cup of tea." Mary placed two cups and saucers on the wooden table before taking a seat in the armchair opposite Juvia, picking up her cup and saucer, blowing gently before taking a sip. Juvia mimicked her smiling as the warm liquid filled her stomach making her feel instantly better.

"The tea is lovely, thank you." Juvia smiled at Mary who reciprocated, the lines on her face creasing as she smiled, the crows feet on the corners of her eyes made her feel like kind person to Juvia.

"You're welcome dear. Now, do please tell me about your father." Setting the cup and saucer down ready to listen.

"Well Juvia doesn't know much about her father. You see she never met him." Juvia eyed the tea as she spoke. "All Juvia knows is that she found a photograph of him with her mother telling her to come here to this village."

"And do you have the photograph?" Mary intercepted.

Juvia looked up at Mary her stomach sinking. "No. Juvia was in such a rush she didn't even think about bringing it with her." Juvia looked back glumly at her tea when something out the corner of her eye caught her attention. A small mewl came from the direction and Juvia set her cup and saucer down as she turned her attention to the noise.

"Oh Mr Squiggles!" Mary exclaimed in a much higher voice than normal, as a silky black cat materialised into the living room from the hallway. Mr Squiggles trotted over to Mary briefly rubbing up against her legs before jumping onto the sofa next to Juvia, his big green eyes looking at her, like he was assessing her. Then decidedly he walked onto her lap fidgeting a bit trying to get comfy. "Do you like cars my dear?" Juvia smiled and nodded. "It's not everyday Mr Squiggles takes such a liking to someone he doesn't know." She giggled, speaking fondly of her four legged friend. Juvia stroked his silky soft fur, as Mr Squiggles purred. Mary turned her attention back to Juvia and her story.

"Juvia doesn't really have much to go on. Except Juvia can remember what he looked like from the photograph, but she worries he would've changed too much in 14 years." Mr Squiggles looked up at her his big green eyes mesmerising, almost spurring her story on. "Juvia imagines he is in his 40's now. He was about 6 feet tall, quite tanned, with short blue hair the same colour as Juvias. He looked like quite a well built man, mother said he always wore a suit and was quite famous for his magic." Juvia pursed her lips before speaking again. "He used Water Magic and he studied flowers on a different continent when he and my mother met." Juvia finished, absentmindedly stroking the purring Mr Squiggles who had now settled on her lap, adding to the warmth of her half finished tea.

Mary appeared to be deep in thought, a long silence pursued as she appeared to be painting a mental image of what Juvia described in her mind. "Hmmm. From what you described, he does sound familiar." Mary's brows knitted together. "I know there is a man who sounds similar to what you have said, he looks like a famous wizard, but he isn't a famous wizard. I'm sure if you went into town someone younger there with a better memory than me would be able to help you!" Mary smiled apologetically, wishing she could help more.

"Thankyou for your time." Juvia felt a new spark of hope. Someone had seen him. Juvia finished her tea chatting with Mary. It would seem she was quite lonely here and was enjoying Juvias company. Juvia had no idea how much time had passed before she said her goodbye to Mary and Mr Squiggles, but she guessed it was sometime in the afternoon now.

Briskly making her way back towards the statue, Juvia still glanced a look in all the gardens just in case she had missed something. The statue seemed to appear quickly, the walk not feeling as long as she went straight across towards the shops, immersing herself into the buzz of the crowds. At first the watrermage tired to look at all the people walking the street trying to see if anyone had the same colour hair as her. The shopping district of town was much larger than Juvia originally thought, but she still spent a good deal of time walking its lengths scanning the crowds before deciding to look in shops next. Juvia bustled in and out of many shops, some sold clothes and toys, jewellery, watches, food, games, books, perfumes and make up. Some of which she admittedly visited out of curiosity for herself. The last shop she stumbled upon by accident was a news shop. There in the window staring at her was her father. Although not in person, on the front cover of a magazine. Gardeners Monthly. Juvia blinked a few times in case her overactive mind was fooling her. No matter how many times she blinked his image was still there, slightly older than the photo she had seen but not too different. The watermages heart raced as she pushed open the door to the shop, it dinged as she entered to alert the shopkeeper of her presence. The rough looking man looked up, his brown eyes clearly looking her up and down.

"Can I help you?" His accent was one she didn't recognise, Juvia quickly swiped the magazine off the rack before striding across the small room towards the desk.

"Yes- Juvia was wondering where this man lives." She pointed to the picture of her father on the front.

"Well he doesn't live here. That's Jimquin Strogauss a famous wizard. If he lived here, everyone would know about it." He scoffed at Juvia, he must think she was crazy.

 _Jimquin Strogauss…_ Juvia stored the information in her head. Her mothers maiden name was Idleberry, until she married and became Dounchon. She had given Juvia the Idleberry name. She liked the name Idleberry, she now knew why her mother had chosen it. To stop her father from finding her, he must not have known her maiden name.

"A Miss Mary mentioned someone who looked like him in the village? Maybe Juvia is confusing the two!" Juvia tried to blow it off as a mistake on her part.

"Oh you mean Ray Bashfield. Yeah he lives here, where I don't know, maybe someone else can help you. Are you buying that?" He nodded to the magazine.

"Yes." Juvia paid quickly and made her way out the shop. She had one more housing area to look…

Gray walked through the autumnal woodland, eyes down on the floor, his hands in the pockets of his black trousers. Half angry, half sad. He should've gone with her. He should've pushed harder to find out what was wrong. He could've been _there_ for her. She was always there for him, or at least, she tried to be, when he wasn't pushing her away. It annoyed him even more that it would take more than a day to get to Primrose Village, every second that passed made him feel worse. He tried to walk faster but he was already walking as fast he could, the tote bag knocking into him with every step. It was way gone midnight now probably 1am, the torch in hand was starting to grow dim, he needed to find a place to rest for the night. The sky looked clear here the stars twinkling above him, it would be safe to rest out the open without getting rained on tonight. Gray opened the tote bag to pull out a sleeping bag or tent, he sweat dropped, he hadn't packed either one. Juvia always had a spare one for him, or she'd try and convince him to share hers. Lucy always had one on his other missions. Grumbling, Gray settled down on his white jacket. As comfy as a sleeping bag would be he didn't really feel the cold, it was just a comfort, Gray gathered some firewood and lit a fire, cooking some tinned food before calling it a night, allowing the light of the fire to replace his torch. Pulling on the drawstrings of his tote Gray caught sight of the Juvia plushie in his bag, smiling up at him. The icemage sighed yanking it out the bag and laid back on his coat twirling it around in his hands. _Juvia… hang in there._ He glanced up at the stars, remembering when they had gone to the celestial world and she had been turned into a constellation, how scared for her he felt. He didn't want to lose anyone else. Grays eyelids grew heavy as sleep grasped him.

Juvia reached the last housing area after fighting her way through the November shoppers who were hoping to do their Christmas shopping before too late. Juvia cautiously walked this street, it was in such contrast to her earlier house scout. The green gardens were no longer green, the grass seemed to be being swallowed by the mud, all the leaves had fallen off the trees, they had strewn the ground with unhealthy looking browns and muddy oranges. Even the wind that whistled through made her feel colder, it was sharper, meaner wind. As the water mage ventured further down the street the gardens became non-existent, the grass had been replace for cold, hard concrete, and the houses seemed run down, souless, the streetlights to signal it was evening were just as dull. This part of town was enough to make you feel depressed, the heavy overcast night sky didn't help, the damp air threatened to carry rain. Juvia darted to the right down a small alley which opened up to a dead end, the space was rectangular and sent alarm bells ringing in her ears. No way would she find her father here. He was a celebrity. He wouldn't be in this part of town. But still, the curiosity of this Ray Bashfield had intrigued her. As Juvia turned around, her heart skipped a beat, a little drizzle began to fall from the sky. She was surrounded by a group of men, all dressed in the same familiar dark cloaks.

"Why hello again little watermage." A familiar voice raked over Juvia skin making the hairs on her arms stand on end, the middle cloaked figure spoke. It was him, the same man from the clock tower, who had spoken about consequences. "You're looking in the wrong place." He smirked his arms folded across his chest as the sky above him darkened even more menacingly as the drizzle turned to rain, Juvias face darkened to, her gaze icy.

"Then tell Juvia where she should look." Her voice was robotic almost, every fibre of her prepared to fight.

"It would be so much easier if you were to just come with us." He stared at Juvia from under his cloak.

"And be a prisoner. Juvia doesn't think so." Her light blue tresses blew back in the wind and rain as fiercely as she felt.

"You've run out of time Juvia Idleberry, you _will_ come with us." A big emphasis on 'will' the figure to right spoke this time, his voice was threatening.

Juvia clenched her teeth, there were three of them, she sighed before jumping backwards, "Water cane!" She threw a strong whip of water towards the figures catching them off guard as she dived for the gap they had created when they had jumped out the way of her attack. She heard one of them mumble before the ground rose up in front of her, a huge wall of earth blocked her exit. She gazed up, the walls were too high to try and scale. Turning back the three mages neared her, her heart beat erratically in her chest. "Crushing waves!" Juvia pushed her hands towards each other, her magic following her movement it engulfed her opponents from both sides slamming them into one another before slamming them against the sides of the alley, all but one. The earth user had managed to create an earth dome quickly enough to avoid Juvias attack. Without further hesitation she ran back towards the rectangle area at the end of the alley, she was sure she had seen some stairs there. As the watermage made a run for it the earth user emerged from his dome.

"Earth peaks!" Earth erupted from under Juvias feet in sharp points which would skewer her if she didn't jump up fast enough. Everywhere she leapt earth erupted trying to knock her down, but Juvia was quick and fluid as water. Growling, the earth mage chased after her into the clearing, Juvia making a beeline for the stairs, she was already three quarters of the way up when he arrived. The watermage gritted her teeth _just a little further,_ her boots thrummed heavily on the metal spiral stairs and she climbed as fast as she could.

"I've got you now!" The earth wizard boomed, Juvias eyes going wide. "Earth column!" A giant column of earth rose up through the ground breaking the staircase as it towered skywards slamming into Juvia sending her hurtling back down towards the ground of the alley, _fast._ Juvia couldn't react fast enough through the pain in her body to shift into waterbody, so she hit the ground hard, spots in her vision and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth where she had bitten her cheek. _Juvia cannot go down like this. Juvia needs to find her mother and father. For all Juvia knows these people may want to use her as a hostage._ Juvia managed to pull herself up shaking, her breath ragged.

"Water slicer!" Juvia threw sharp blades of water towards the three figures who had reassembled. They ducked as it sailed over them, smashing into the earth barrier, but not breaking it. _How strong is this wizard?_ Juvia couldn't believe something could stand up to her water slicer. She would have to try harder. "Water lock!" Juvia engulfed the member on the left first, suffocating them, their hood fell back to reveal another man with green hair, it was the first time she had seen one unhooded.

"Sorry to burst your bubble!" Juvia glanced to the earth user whose hood was now down to, he was tanned, like her father but he had steel gray hair. "Earth javelin!" He aimed a sharp javelin towards the water lock bursting the bubble and setting his comrade free, who collapsed on the ground. "Earth prism!" Juvia was completely surrounded by rocks even above her, she couldn't see anything.

"Water Jigsaw!" Juvia body became a spinning fury of water slicing through the boulders slowly, she couldn't keep this up for long, she was still injured from the fall. "Boiling Sierra!" Juvia plunged towards a weak spot she had created in the earth prison, the hot water helping to soften the earth. The watermage powered out the rocks only to be greeted by a almighty wind whipping away at her Sierra attack, striping her of her water coverage, and tearing at her skin. Juvia landed on the ground still on feet, blood trickling down her legs.

"If you don't come with us now. Gray Fullbuster will be next on our hit list." The end figure pulled his hood back his hair a light brown colour, like Evergreens. "He was the one who had been tracking and following her in Magnolia.

 _Gray-sama,_ Juvias heart clenched, her anger rising, a dark feeling overcoming her, one that made her feel powerful, she remembered this feeling from Tenrou island, she saw the earth user and the guy on the floor retreat backwards, but the wind user stood his ground. "You will not harm Gray-sama!" Juvia roared so harshly she barely recognised her own voice. The rain became heavier "Water nebula!" Juvia shouted combining two twister of water firing them at the wind user, hitting her mark slamming him into a wall. She pushed harder into her magic, embedding the wind user further, the sky grumbled and groaned above her, like distant thunder, suddenly the whole alley became illuminated in a white light. Juvia looked up as a bolt of lightning struck straight into her, every cell in her body screaming, she was screaming, crumpling to the floor, twitching in pain, though her thoughts still filled with anger. She scraped her fingernails against the wet floor mustering all the energy she could to get up.

"I'll say it again, you _WILL_ come with us, or we will hurt him, maybe even kill him." Juvia hated the way he made it sound so playful to himself, like this was all a game to him. "If you resist, then Jack up there will strike you again." Juvia didn't hear the last bit even though her gaze followed his finger to the figure on the roof. _Kill Gray-sama?_ Juvia tried to use her magic but it wouldn't come. She felt completely empty, it was all used up.

Juvia bowed her head in defeat, she had nothing left to give. "Juvia will come quietly. Just do not hurt Gray-sama, please." Her heart was tearing itself up inside as tears fell down her cheeks. _Goodbye Gray-sama._ Lightning struck someone nearby as Juvia was surrounded by the now four men guiding her out the alley to an unknown destination. _Juvia is so sorry mother._

 **R & R**

CrookedMoonlight


	8. Frozen Rain

**A/N:** **Thankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Reviews are everything to us writers! It's like our fuel! I originally had a 10 chapter plan for this story, but how I have paced it and added bits in, it's currently going to finish with 14 Chapters! We'll see! Here is Chapter 8 ^)^ Mainly following Gray, I hope you enjoy!**

The Rain Woman - Chapter 8 - Frozen Rain

The rain cascaded from the sky like thousands of tiny needles pelting the ground like hail, it pricked and stung at the watermages skin, her head hung low, her blue waves of hair drooping down either side of her, guided by her captors down the grey brick street, lids half closed in defeat. Every now and then she would lift her head to take in the scenery to see if there were any vital landmarks that she could try to remember, if she escaped her captors, but for now, whilst she was so low on magic, escaping would be pointless. Juvia closed her eyes and pictured her Gray-sama.

Gray awoke sometime the next day, the sky overcast, the fresh smell of autumn clung to air as he rolled over realising he still had the Juvia plushie tightly under his arm, a slight blush framed his face, she was rubbing off on him. The sound of hooves on the dirt path attracted his attention. Gray jumped to life packing away his plushie and picking up his jacket from the ground, brushing the dirt off before hastily making his way towards the noise. A carriage was passing by, as Gray neared it the carriage slowed down to a stop. It was a dark brown covered carriage with a small plastic window on each side. It was being pulled by a dark bay horse which snorted and stamped impatiently, raring to get going again.

"Easy lad." The coach driver spoke soothingly to the horse. "Where are ye headed?" The coach driver turned to Gray, he was dressed in pale brown trousers and jacket, which underneath was a white cotton shirt, on his head was a dark grey flat cap.

"Primrose Village." Gray spoke with a little uncertainty, it didn't even sound like a real place.

"Ah yes, I was actually going through that way to Rhondonia Village! I can drop you off on route. Although it's a good 7 hours or so. We'll arrive about 3pm." The coach driver smiled at him.

"Thanks." Gray mumbled as he climbed into the carriage. _So it's 8am. Atleast I can catch up on some sleep on a 7hour ride._

"Off we go then Dramber! Yah!" The horse started off sending the carriage lurching forwards, Gray grumbled before staring out the window to look at the bleak scenery. He hadn't missed anything whilst travelling last night. The ground was littered with leaves, although some trees still retained a few, an image of Juvia lost out in the woods flashed into his mind, the same Juvia who was in his dream, the lost Juvia. He promptly pushed that thought to the back of his mind, picturing the Juvia he knew and… the Juvia he spent time with on missions, carefree, always seeing the beauty, not the bad. The happy memories and gentle roll of the carriage made the icemage drift off into a deep sleep.

Seven hours came and went quickly, with a little help from sleep. The carriage pulled up at Primrose Village, the jolt of it stopping waking up the icemage.

"Primrose Village! Here we are!" The carriage driver spoke a little too cheerfully as Gray jumped out setting his sights on the little town. He mumbled a 'thanks' to the driver as he began to walk down towards the hamlet which nestled at the bottom of the hills. As Gray drew near he could see a large mansion set back from the village, _I wonder who would live there?_ Gray thought his arms crossed behind his head as he strolled into the town.

The village was small and quaint, the houses simple yet homely. The icemage hurried along the cobbled street, _they must have some kind of shopping area here._ Sure enough as he rounded the next corner shops came into view; butchers, bakerys, grocers and salons were among the surprising variety in this small town. Making his way towards the bakery he decided he would ask around in the shops before hassling the townsfolk in the street, the bakery was a good place to start, Juvia loved sweet food, she was bound to have stopped by; he remembered her face when they went on a mission to a town with a well known bakery 'Delicious Delights' the first day they walked past, Juvias eyes were fixated on the sweets and treats in the window she almost walked straight into a bin - if he hadn't pulled her out the way, she was always nervous on the first day of their missions together, she tended to get a bit tongue tied, but to be fair he un-admittedly did to. On the second day as they had walked the streets Juvia was bubbly chatting away to him, before dragging him into the shop, if he had thought she was excited before they entered then he had a shock coming. Juvias eyes positively sparkled even more so than Erzas if that was even possible. The watermages hands were either clasped together on her chest in excitement or wrapped around his arm toeing him to and fro from one display to another. The memory faded as an agitated voice broke his train of thought.

"Excuse me sir, are you there?" The baker was a little red in the face and Gray wondered how long he had been trying to get the icemages attention.

"Sorry uh-" Gray apologised as he fiddled with a pocket on the inside of his jacket, and gently prised a picture out of it - of Juvia - if Lyon knew that he also carried a picture of the watermage around with him, he would never let him forget it. "I was wondering if you've seen this girl?" He showed the baker the photograph.

"She looks more than girl!" The baker whistled, Gray flushing pink. "No I definitely have not seen her. What's her name I'll keep an eye out." He wiped his floury hands on his yellow and white pin striped apron.

Gray placed the photo back in his left inside pocket. "Her name is Juvia Lockser." He looked the baker in the eyes hoping the name would spark some kind of memory.

"Ok, I'll keep an eye and ear out for you." He smiled as Gray made his way out of shop onto his next destination.

The icemage had no luck with any of the other shops, even the magic shops, so he sat on a wooden bench looking up at the sky, _where could she be_. Juvia had grown up here according to Gajeel so maybe if he asked some of the older folk they would know her, he remembered Juvia never made any friends as a child so asking someone their age would be a last resort. A flock of birds flew across the sky as he exhaled, _time to start asking around again._ Gray got up off the bench and looked around at the people milling about, there was a good mix of old and new townsfolk here it seemed. An older couple sitting across the way from him on another bench caught his eye and he made his way over.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you." The couple looked up smiling at him as Gray scratched the back of his uncomfortably. "I'm looking for a friend who came here a day or so ago." He fumbled in his pocket again. "She actually used to live here." He passed them the photograph. "Her name is Juvia Lockser." The couple stared at the photo a while longer.

"No, sorry we haven't seen her." The couple smiled apologetically, Gray sighing as he popped the photo back in his pocket.

"Thanks anyway." He mumbled, turning his eyes on the next persons he would ask.

The dark night was drawing in, Gray feeling more unhopeful, now November was here the nights were coming in fast, losing more and more daylight each day. Gray kicked a stone across the street as a guy walked out of a small sushi bar. Gray would try one last person before calling it a night, everyone would be returning to the warmth of their homes by now.

"Hey!" Gray shouted, jogging over to the man, his blonde hair glowing under the old fashioned streetlamp, the guy turned to face him, his hands stuffed into his brown long coat. "Um, I'm looking for a friend." He was skilled at pulling the photo out now and quickly gave it to the guy, who stared at it. "Juvia Lockser is her name have you seen her?" Gray finished.

The guy rubbed his chin still looking at the photo. "Her eyes and hair _are_ familiar… But I haven't seen her recently… I think I may have known her as child." The guy knew all too well he had seen her before, he was one of the kids who had picked on her. "Look, head down to the school, the house second from the end on the right, an old man lives there. He's been here his whole life. If anyone would have seen her, it would've been him, or at the very least he can point you in the direction of her house." He handed the photo back to Gray.

"And how do I find this school?" Gray asked a bit agitated, he wanted to get there as fast as possible.

"Ok so you head straight up, take your first right, then left, then right again and it's at the end of the road, you can't miss it." Gray nodded as the guy walked away. He made a mental note of the directions and went on his way.

The roads were pretty short so the journey to the school was thankfully shorter than Gray had anticipated. Something about the school drew him towards it, he knew the house he was supposed to be visiting was behind him, but still he found himself stood at the iron fence staring at the little pond in the middle. He pouted in annoyance, _why am I standing here staring at some school like a pervert?_ He exhaled as a single drop of rain fell from the sky, a small feeling trickled through his body gently, it was like he could _feel_ her, he stared at the pond again, there was something about it, what though he didn't know. Shaking his head, the icemage turned away towards the house of the old man.

Gray approached the house, pushing open the gate as he walked towards the front door, letting it close behind him in the wind. The icemage knocked on the door, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for someone to come and answer it. Eventually the door opened, an a not so old looking man opened it. He eyes were a clear blue colour, his hair a faded yellow, there weren't many lines of ageing on his face and he eyed Gray suspiciously.

"Hi… I was sent here by one of the guys in the village." Gray cursed himself for not getting the guys name. "He said that you have lived here your whole life. I'm looking for a friend who grew up here but no-one seems to know her, she was even here just the other day."

"Why don't you come in for a while it's looks like rain is about to head our way." He stepped aside so Gray could come in. "Take a seat in the living room, would you like something to drink?" The old man asked politely as Gray did just that.

"No thank you." Gray responded, he was too anxious to drink anything and he found himself drumming his fingers impatiently on his knee as the old man made a drink for himself.

The living room wasn't very well lit, probably to save on bills, but the walls seemed to be a green colour, the couch he was sat on was yellow as was the carpet. A few plants lined the corners of the room, a small bookcase on the back wall was teeming with books, a television was in front of him and an armchair to his left. The old man returned and took a seat in the armchair which was turned slightly to face both the TV and the sofa.

"So your friend." He began, relaxing down into the chair.

"Yeah, she grew up here, where I don't know, but she came here a day ago or maybe the day before, and I wanted to find her." Gray handed him over the picture.

"Ahh yes I recognise her. Although she was only a child when I saw her. A troubled little girl, she had too much magic she used to cause such strife in the village." Grays heart sped up, the blood thrumming in his ears. Finally someone knew her. "Looking at the photo I did see her briefly in the town the other day, she ran past me up towards the explosion at the mansion." _Towards an explosion!_ Gray tensed, _what if she is still there injured?_

Gray stood up "I have to go there and she if she's hurt." He spoke curtly as he turned to leave.

"We had search teams up there already, the place is abandoned, a complete mess. A lovely lady lived there on her own after her husband committed suicide many years ago, she always had the most beautiful garden." He looked at Gray who still had his back to him. "Besides you won't be able to see anything to find any clues. Rest here tonight if you don't have anywhere to stay, you can head there in the early hours of the morning when the sun comes up." Gray turned to face him, torn in two. He really wanted to go and check out the mansion, but the old man was right, he wouldn't be able to see anything, there would be no electricity at the mansion, and his torch was busted.

"You have a point." Gray muttered. _Every time I make some kind of progress something else stops me._ He took a seat again, listening to the old man speak of his deceased wife and how he regretted having no children.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?" The old man asked as he got up off the armchair, his joints cracking after sitting down for a long time.

Gray glanced at the clock it was 8pm. "Yes, that would great, thanks. Do you need a hand in the kitchen?" Gray knew he was hopeless when it came to food, Juvia always chastised him for eating canned food, she always made him meals on their missions together, sometimes even giving him bentos for his other missions with Natsu and the others. His cheeks warmed at memories.

"No, no you're okay, you can watch some TV if you want." He walked off leaving Gray in the living room on his own. The icemage stared at the off TV for a while contemplating whether he wanted to watch it or not, he didn't really like TV but decided to put it on as a sort of icebreaker for when it came to dinner. He hated awkward silences.

The meal came out quicker than expected, it was a microwave meal, but Gray was just thankful he had shelter and food for the night. The pair sat watching the TV, it took Gray a while to realise they were replaying some of the fights from the Grand Magic Games, more importantly, his and Juvias fight against Lyon and Sherria. It was strange watching himself fight, but it wasn't just that, it was the way Juvia and he battled together, at first they tried splitting the pair up, Juvia fighting Sherria and he fighting Lyon, he could see now that it wasn't going to work, they had to win together. His heart tugged seeing Juvia knelt on the floor looking so disheartened by the battle, but it made me feel even more flushed when he watched himself put his hand on her shoulder, then hers over his. He could still feel it even now, the way it sent his heart erratic. From that moment the fight really got interesting, the pair mirrored one another, their moves and attacks fluid, their unison raid was incredible. Ice and water realy were a good combination. He saw the way he looked at Juvia after that battle and knew that the Grand Magic Games was the _real_ big turning point in his feelings for her.

"Wow what a fight!" The old man chuckled. "Always gives me the shivers. How was your meal?" The old man asked, he knew it was Gray and his friend he now knew was a girl called Juvia, he also knew that commenting on their clear connection to one another would make Gray uncomfortable so he stayed silent.

"It was great." Gray answered politely, swinging another glance at the clock, it was coming up to 10pm. "If you don't mind I'm going to call it a night." He rubbed his eyes, how did people stare at screens for so long.

"Of course, there's a room next to kitchen which is all made up, and a toilet next to the bedroom." He smiled at Gray. "If I don't see you tomorrow then good luck, I hope you find her." He went back to watching the TV as Gray left taking his tote bag with him.

Juvia glanced around her 'cell', it wasn't really a cell as much as it was a bedroom, all the walls were made of solid cold metal as was the floor, however, she had a really comfy bed against the left wall next to it on the floor lay a soft green rug. A small dresser sat against the back wall, a potted plant on top. At the far right was another room, it was a small bathroom equipped with a shower, sink and toilet. There were no windows, which was why Juvia classed it as a cell. Perched on the edge of her bed, Juvia had no idea what time it was, it was dark when she had arrived, she knew that she was on the border of town from what she could see in the night, and that she had be lead only downstairs not up, therefore she must be in some kind of basement. The watermage had already checked every nook and cranny trying to find a weakness or way out, but had no luck. She walked over to the dresser to find a long white nightgown, and some clothes from her bag. _Juvia is being made to feel awfully welcome for a prisoner._ Making her way over to the little bathroom, Juvia allowed the water of the shower to soak her dreary muscles and watched as the dried red blood disappeared off her body down the drain. Feeling even heavier than before now that her muscles were relaxed a little bit, she towel dried her hair, climbed into her nightgown and collapsed in the bed, into a deep fitful sleep.

Gray awoke the next morning grumpily, he hadn't slept well thinking about the explosion at the mansion, he was up and out the house at the crack of dawn, the early morning sun blinding him as it bathed the sleepy little village in its warm orange glow, the sky for now looked clear, like the storm had passed. It took Gray a while to the find the mansion, his jaw dropping at the sheer length of the driveway. When he neared the giant house he could see the front door had been blown right off its hinges, the surrounding area charred. Stepping cautiously inside making sure to look around for intruders, Gray made his way through the house, stopping dead when he reached the kitchen which looked out onto the back garden. Ignoring the mess of pots and pan which littered the floor, trying to not panic at the bloodstains on the fridge, he walked into the back garden which again held no door. The lawn was torn up, huge chunks missing out of it, deep craters sunken in, water lay unabsorbed into the ground in patches, dead flowers and upturned bushes also scattered the area, the high brick which surrounded the area was dented and scathed. Something big went down here. A thorough search of the garden proved Juvia was no longer here, but something told him the low lying water was hers. It must've been quite some fight.

Frustrated, Gray made his way back into the kitchen, some photos catching his eye, the blue hair familiar. Curiously, the icemage walked over picking them up, heat rushing to his cheeks instantly, his temper almost fading. They were of Juvia, as a baby, looking happy in who he guessed was her mothers arms, those big navy eyes full of joy, another couple of photos were of her playing in the sunshine in the most beautiful garden Gray had ever seen, recognising the big gray wall at to be this garden. As Juvia changed into a child in the next set of photos her expression became one of sorrow and loneliness, she had lost that sparkle even through the fake smile on her face, a picture of her and mother said the same story. Lastly was a picture of her mother, Juvia and her father, they were all smiling, Juvias mother in the middle of the three of them, Juvia at the end, eyes dull, her fathers arm around her mothers waist a little too tightly. They were all huddled under an umbrella, rain appeared to pouring from the sky.

Setting the photos down on the kitchen table Gray was about to turn away when another photo caught his eye, this one had been flipped upside down, writing on the back, like those ones Levy found in Juvias room. Gray picked the photo up inspecting the writing on the back.

" _My dearest, I cant bear the days without you. I have moved to Rhodonia Village, I do hope you change your mind and decide to come and live with me, even after all these years it's still_ _not too late…"_

Not really understanding the words on the back, Gray tuned it over to look at the photo, it was a picture of Juvias mother and a different man, this man had Juvias hair. Gray sucked in air, looking back at Juvias mother, Juvia and her had the exact same navy blue eyes, they were so deep and beautiful. Frantically he grabbed the last picture he had picked up, inspecting Juvias father, she looked _nothing_ like him. _Could it be? He wasn't her real father? Juvia was the child of an affair?_ Gray was done searching this town, this was his only clue, his only sign. He was sure it was Juvia who had picked up this photo placing it face down. She must've gone to Rhodonia Village, the lacrima crystal made a noise in his bag breaking Grays train of thought as he opened his tote bag to pull it out carefully avoiding a small package Gray had forgot he placed there.

"Master?" Gray asked, he knew he was probably in a bit of trouble.

"Ah Gray." His face came into view as the fuzz cleared, Gray could see his eyebrow creased and he was pulling at the end of his moustache which meant he was deciding whether to shout or be diplomatic about the situation. "I have been informed." _Diplomatic approach_ Gray thought. "That you have been on the search for Juvia?" The master asked staring at Gray.

"Yes, I was concerned about her recent behaviour, her mission wasn't in the book which was impossible, then Levy found some letters with Juvia circled in them and a note saying that she was to come here. I couldn't not come." Gray took a deep breath running his fingers through his hair, he'd spoke in such a hurry.

"I understand how you feel Gray but you need to come back, if you haven't found her now then she may be in trouble, big trouble so I think it best you return and we regroup." He closed his eyes waiting for Gray to start shouting, sure enough Gray did.

"No way! Like hell I'm turning back now! I found a clue; a photo of her mother and someone who looks like he could be her father, on the back it mentions Rhodonia Village, which isn't too far from here. I'm going to go there and see if she is there." The icemage folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement!" The master was shouting now. "Juvia has a dark past we all know it! It isn't safe for you to be looking for her on her own. I want her home to remember, she is family now after all. I'm ordering you to come back." The master was red in the face, Mira seemed to be trying to calm him down in the background.

"It ain't happening." Gray balled his fists calming himself. "If she is in trouble like you say, then, by the time I get back, and we regroup and decide then get to Rhodonia again, then she'll be in even more trouble, she could be hurt or worse." Grays voice strained at the thought of 'worse' "I'm sorry master but it's like I told Gajeel, I will find her and bring her back, or not come back at all."

"Well then I wish you luck, you must contact me each day so I know you're okay, meanwhile we'll being preparations to send a group out to you for backup should you need it." The master sighed in defeat as Gray muttered a thanks before the crystal cut out, he placed it back in his tote bag, before leaving the house; his next destination: Rhodonia Village.

 **A/N** **: I Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to read and review! Also for sneak previews of chapters and updates about other works you can follow me on Tumblr: CrookedMoonlight123**

 **Read & Review **

CrookedMoonlight


	9. A Rain Drop Descends

Chapter 9 - A Rain Drop Descends

Juvia awoke from her sleep slowly, stretching out her aching muscles, blinking several times to adjust to the harsh light of her bedside lamp. Sighing she sat on the edge of the bed, gaze cast down to the floor. _Great, Juvia is still stuck here, what do they want from her?_ Juvia thought, it had to have something to do with her father. The watermages stomach let out a loud growl, Juvia placing her hand there instinctively, she hadn't eaten for a long time now. Juvia made the bed and put on some fresh clothes trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something big was going to happen, that this wasn't just some hostage situation. As if on cue there was a rap at the door to her cell.

"One second!" Juvia shouted from the little bathroom, dabbing her face dry with the hand towel before making her way out into the main room. "What is it?" The bluenette asked, unsure of what was to come.

The door edged open, one of the hooded figures from the day before entered. It was the earth user, his steel gray hair in such contrast to his tanned skin.

"Your presence is requested by our master in the dining room for breakfast." He sounded so polite and formal now but there was still that rough raky edge to his voice, that glint of brutality in his brown coloured eyes.

Juvia chewed her lip uncertainly, _what if this is a trap?_ she eyed the earth user again weighing her options. If she stayed she would be left for the day, probably hungry, yet, if she refused they might try and take her by force, her magic levels were still far to low for that. _If Juvia goes then she may see a way out, or the layout of the building._ Decided Juvia accepted the invitation.

"Ok, Juvia will cooperate." The watermage stood strong as the earth user came into the room followed by another person.

"Bosses orders are to blindfold you, in case you get any ideas about escaping." The second voice spoke, a clearer velvety voice, such a voice didn't belong to anyone who would be in this line of work. Juvia nodded in agreement, as the blindfold was placed over her eyes and she was guided out the cell door into a breezy space.

The air was cold and damp, the smell of mould clung to walls of the area, the only sounds were her breathing and of her boots clicking on hard floor, her leaders feet scuffing along in front. Juvia was instructed when to step up as they ascended up a staircase and through what sounded like another door, the cool November air hitting her fiercely in the face, bringing with it the chill of winters north making her cheeks and nose rosy. Inhaling an icy breath Juvia took a step forwards, the rope around her hands pulling on her cold wrists as the leader moved off in silence. As they walked to their destination Juvia found herself tripping over small rocks, only just holding her balance not to fall. The person in front of her came to a sudden stop causing the watermage to almost collide right into the back of him. Two large steps were the next challenge so Juvia assumed that they had just stepped up onto the porch or veranda. A door must have swung open as a large wave of warmth welcomed the trio, stepping forwards again submerging into the gentle heat. The first sense that encumbered Juvia was the smell of food; warm, sweet, tangy _alluring_ food wafting through the air, she was more hungry than she originally thought.

"So this is her." A female spoke, her words eloquent and each one formed to perfection.

"Yes this is her." The earth user grunted. "Gave us a run for our money when we tried to bring her here yesterday, we underestimated her." He confessed.

"She doesn't look like much." The female scoffed. "Take her in, blindfolded, do not remove it until she enters the dining room." Juvia could feel the womans eyes on her, she sounded like Evergreen. "These Fairy Tail wizards have a reputation for escaping." There was a bitter edge to her voice as she totted off and Juvia heard a click of a door unlocking and swinging open, the pressure of the rope making her step forwards as the blood rush thrumbed through her ears, she was about to meet their master.

The rope was cut off the watermages hands as the doors closed behind her, long spindly finger worked and removed her blindfold, the sudden rush of light burning Juvias eyes as she squinted and blinked. Vision returning Juvia stared wide eyed across the room, not at the beautiful spread of food at the table which seemed an impossible amount for two people, but at the figure sat at the table, her father…

Gray kicked a small pebble as he trudged the sandy path to Rhodonia Village hoping to see the carriage again to get him there quicker. The distance from Primrose to Rhodonia seemed so small on the map, an hour or so walking he had thought, so far he had walked 2 hours with no sign of any village. The icemage came to a fork in the road. He hadn't seen this on the map and there were no signs to even hint at which way was what. Angrily, Gray let out a disgruntled growl, staring intently at both forks trying to look for any clue. _Which damn road is the right one?!_ The icemage closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath to calm down, picturing the map in the town square of Primrose village as clearly as he could, the path had been pretty much straight compared to the other routes to different towns, either side of the path had been thick forest area. He opened his eyes again, looking at both paths, the right one went off an angle and the left one seemed straighter. _I'll take the left._ Gray decided, if the route on the map was straight then the left one appeared to be the logical option. Sticking to logic Gray took the left fork, following the sand track for another couple of hours the sky growing darker and darker the further he walked until he arrived at a town bigger than Primrose village.

Making his way towards the village, he noticed a sign "Rhodonia Village" so he was in the right place. Walking into the town the icemage was quite impressed with the gardens in the street, he wasn't into any of that sort of stuff but he couldn't peel his eyes off the vibrant flowers and luscious green lawns. Hands in pockets Gray arrived at a statue in the middle of cross roads, he immediately recognised the statue as that of the deity of nature, it was beautiful carved not a single detail left out, from her smiley facial expression and flowery headdress down to the toenails on her feet.

Gray glanced around wondering which road to take first; the right one held more stunning residential properties, straight ahead was a street which didn't look as friendly and to his left was a street lined with shops. The icemage couldn't imagine Juvia would be in any of the houses but if she was then he wouldn't even know where to start looking so the shops were his best bet

Taking the left road, Gray walked into every shop asking if Juvia had been in, the majority of them recognised the photo but knew nothing of her except that she had been in, yesterday, he was so close to finding her. Growing more anxious by the second the sky almost darkening with his mood Gray began to ask the people in the streets, again they had seen but not spoken to her. Exasperated Gray bunched his fists into a ball, _where are you Juvia?_ He looked up to the sky as rain began to fall, he didn't mind, he was used to the rain now, the cold didn't bother him.

Readjusting his tote bag on his shoulder Gray rounded the last corner of the street which lead to a newsagents and a small line of houses. The icemage entered the shop, the metal door handle was slippery from the sudden rain. As Gray twisted the door handle a bell chimed to signal his arrival, the shop was dimly lit, there appeared to be no heating on by the puffs of air that came out his mouth as he exhaled, winter was on it's way. A man with a beard was sat at the counter looking up at Gray from reading his newspaper before folding it shut and exhaling himself.

"Hey uh." Gray scratched his head as he approached. "Have you seen this girl." Gray pulled the picture out, noticing a small older looking lady standing behind waiting to pay for something.

"Yeah she was in here yesterday, good lookin' girl, a little bit scatterbrained if you asked me." He scoffed. _That must've been Juvia._ Grays heart picked up, finally someone who had spoken to her!

"Why was she here? She's my friend you see, a member of a guild, she's been on a mission for a while now and I was worried about her." Gray hoped the guy wouldn't think he was stalking Juvia or something.

"Huh, a guild eh. Well she was asking about a famous water wizard, said he was her father and he lived here, course he doesn't though, it'd be the talk of the town." He paused, taking some chewing gum out his mouth and putting it in a bin. "So I told her that someone who looks like him lived her called Ray Bashfield." He finished.

 _Ray Bashfield,_ Gray thought, now he had a lead all he had to do was ask around until he got an address. "Thanks!" Gray shouted as he walked quickly out the shop, the little old lady who was behind him seemed deep in thought.

As the icemage rounded the corner back into the main shopping street, he heard the faint chime of the bell of the newspaper shop behind him.

"Excuse me sir!" A female voice shouted after him. Gray spun round to see who it was coming from, it was the little old lady from the newsagents. "That girl you are looking for, I know her. She was at my house yesterday." Grays heart skipped a beat.

"Do you know where Ray Bashfield lives?" He voice sounded more hopeful than it had in days.

"I think I have it in my address book back at the house, why don't you come with me? I'm Mary by the way." She flashed a smile at him as Gray followed her back to her cottage, the rain growing heavier filling the streets with puddles as shoppers darted in and out of shops of rushing back towards the statue to get home into the dry. _I'll find you soon Juvia. I promise._

Juvia stood mouth at the man sat at the table. "Father…" She managed to croak out, he was the one who sent those men to capture her last night. Her mind scrambled for information. "Wait, unless you're Ray Bashfield?" Juvia questioned, if they looked the same he could be either one.

"We are one of the same. Ray Bashfield is a name I created to live here quietly." He looked Juvia up and down, taking everything in, after all he had never seen his daughter before. "Juvia, do sit down and eat with me, you must be hungry after all." He gestured to a chair.

"Juvia-" The watermages stomach growled as she was about to protest making her blush. "Juvia will sit with you, thank you." Edging forwards nervously Juvia took a seat that wasn't directly in front of her father but a few seats to his right opposite him, enough distance she could observe and converse, but equal defend herself or run. The watermage had wanted to meet him since she heard about him, but why have her kidnapped she didn't know, right now she was hungry, she would eat to get her energy back then she would question him.

Looking at the food spread out across the long table Juvia couldn't decide what to have; their was a huge variety of the most exotic fruits, even the native ones looked more appealing than normal, probably down to his magic. There were pancakes, waffles, meats even fish, water - still and sparkling and fresh juices on the table. Juvia opted for some pancakes, fruit and a bit of meat.

"So Juvia." Her father looked across the table at her, his chin resting on the back of his interlaced hands propped up on his elbows. "I hear you're now part of the Fairy Tail guild also judging by their stamp on your thigh?" Juvia nodded in response. "Quite a troublesome guild aren't they? Always up to mischief." He smirked as Juvia swallowed her food.

"Yes but their hearts are in the right place." Juvia defended her brows furrowing slightly.

"Have you done any S class quests since joining Fairy Tail? I heard you were quite the wizard in Phantom Lord, part of their terrifying Element 4." He probed.

"Juvia doesn't have much interest in S class missions anymore. She used to like being alone before, but since finding Fairy Tail, Juvia is happy with everyday life." Her hands were now placed in her lap.

"I see…" _She's become nothing more than a lower class wizard._ "And what of your rain? You were called The Rain Woman, it followed you everywhere." Juvia looked at him her navy eyes steely "I'm sorry if you think I am prying Juvia, I've never met you, my own daughter, I'm just trying to understand your past and your choices."

"Juvias friend took her rain away and brought her sunshine when he opened her heart and mind." Juvia spoke carefully her mind wandering back to when Gray-sama defeated her on the roof of Phantom Lord, how she had fallen in love with him, how well matched their magic was, ice and water. The way the sun had shone as Gray-sama looked down on her watching over her after he had stopped her from falling to her death. She had never understood why, they were enemies at the time.

Jimquin seemed lost in thought, deciding what to ask her next, but Juvia wanted to ask the questions now.

"Where is Juvias mother? Juvia assumes you took her to get Juvia here." Juvia balled her fists under the table at the memory of the kitchen in ruin and the garden almost destroyed. "And why go to such brutal lengths." Her voice rising in pitch. "Why not just come yourself?" Juvia finished calming herself down.

Her father took a deep breath. "Your mother is safe here in this very house, where she has always belonged." His voice taking a possessive tone. "I knew I had scared her when she was pregnant with you of course at the time I didn't know she was carrying you, that was the reason she left, I felt if I were to appear to her in person she would probably flee. I had to send my men after her, she fought back as did you, the only way to get you both to come here was by force." He spoke so matter of factly like it was business.

"Juvia was on her way here anyway, why did you _have_ to send your men after Juvia." Juvia felt her cheeks flushing with anger.

"You would never have found this place." Jimquin picked up his glass of water, taking a sip. "It is right on the borders of Rhodonia, hidden by the trees, there isn't even a driveway. And anyway I was growing impatient, I've been waiting oh so long to meet you Juvia, when I found out who you really were when you fought in the Grand Magic Games. Jose had come to me previously about a water mage with exceptional talent to whom he had accepted into the Element 4 thinking she had dark magic, I had dismissed him I thought his small mind wouldn't know what an 'exceptional' water wizard truly was, to think he was on the right track, one step ahead of me. I'm guessing that boy you were fighting with, the ice wizard with raven hair is the one who took away your rain." Juvia flushed even more her skin pricking at the mention of Gray-sama, the pictures with him and a big 'X' over his head flashed into her mind.

"Why were you so impatient to meet Juvia? And don't just tell Juvia it's because she is your daughter."

"Hmph. Can't a father just want to meet his daughter?" He unfolded his hands placing his knife and fork down on his plate, pushing it sideways to signal he had finished. Juvia did the same.

"Juvias mother told her she had seen you drowning someone with your water magic." Juvia accused.

"Ahh so that was the reason. Yes I did do that. He was supposedly a powerful wizard, one who worshipped Zeref, he said he knew how to awaken the dark and lost magics residing in those who weren't aware they had it, like an origin I guess, he was going to try to awaken mine, apparently the water magic that runs in my veins isn't potent enough." He paused, anger laced his voice. "I had to dispose of him after he showed me how to awaken others, I didn't want my secret to get out." He stared at Juvia trying to gauge her response.

"And what does this have to do with Juvia?" Juvias throat began to feel tight, fingernails clinging to the edge of her seat, she feared she already knew the answer.

"I want to try and awaken you, although you may lose your mind if you are not strong enough to withstand the process, I've adapted the method the man used, he used to take a few drops of blood, scanning and feeling the magic that flowed, however, I feel that process wasn't accurate enough, you couldn't possibly gauge an unlocked hidden magic purely by a few drops of blood. So I developed a machine to push a person to their limits whilst monitoring the magic levels within the blood, but all of my subjects have so far been unsuccessfully, a few losing their sanity from the process, but none of them had blood as pure as yours Juvia." Juvia couldn't believe her ears. _Hidden lost and dark magic? Juvia thought that if you had dark magic or lost magic then that was it, you knew you had it as that was what you used. Could Juvias fathers theory be true? Some wizards don't even know that have it because they choose the path of good?_

"Juvia thinks you overestimate her powers." The water mage didn't, couldn't believe she had that kind of magic in her blood. Juvia stood up her head swimming with thoughts. "Juvia would like to return to her cell, she isn't feeling too good." She pushed her chair back staring at her father intensely.

"As you wish, we'll talk more at dinner, I'm sure you'll be hungry by then." He gestured to the woman who was still standing at the doors, Juvia glanced behind her, the woman had lilac coloured hair which was pulled back into a ponytail, and deep violet eyes, her figure was curvaceous, she wore square black glasses which she pushed up her nose as she walked forwards, blindfold and rope in her hand, her light pink lipstick lips curved up into a fake smile. Juvia stood as the rope and blindfold were fastened before being escorted back to her cell.

Gray sat on a cream sofa in the living room of Marys house as she fixed them both some tea, he was getting impatient, _why couldn't she have just given me the damn address already! I don't need thanking with some tea._ His chin rested in his hand, his foot tapping on the floor, he had just told the master that he knew where Juvia was and he would update him tomorrow evening at the latest

"Here is your tea." Mary popped the two cups of tea and saucers on the table smiling at Gray who smiled back. "Now let me go and find that address book for you. Gray sipped on his tea as she pottered off into another room, opening and closing drawers. "Ah found it." The cottoned top lady returned with both a small pink book in her hand a silky black cat at her heel "This is Mr Squiggles by the way."

Mary took a seat opposite Gray flicking through the address book, laughing as she recalled old friends, Gray was glad B was so near the front of the book otherwise they could be here for hours. Taking another sip of tea, Gray noticed that the little black cat was sniffing at his bag meowing at it, causing Mary to look up.

"He must like the smell of what's in there!" She chuckled before returning to the book. Mr Squiggles sniffed once more at the bag before looking to Gray, then back to bag and back to him again, he cocked his head to the side before jumping up onto his lap staring at him intently, the icemage feeling flustered under his stare. The cat sniffed at his jacket purring before looking back at him with big green eyes.

"Are you and Juvia close?" Mary asked looking at Mr Squiggles. "Mr Squiggles doesn't just sit on anyone's lap and he sat on Juvias yesterday, I'm wondering if he picked up her scent on you and your bag." She chuckled again. "Then again he could just like you." Gray stared at the cat, could it be that clever? The ice mage did feel like the cats green eyes were penetrating into his soul. Shaking his head Gray dismissed the thought. No way could cats do that.

"Ah. Ray Bashfield, here we are. I have no address for him, but I have written that I've seen him walking up the other street of houses called North Road." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"That's okay." _It's better than nothing._ Gray thought stroking the cat.

"So Juvia is on a mission you say." Mary asked as Gray scratched the back of his head. "Well she was here yesterday looking for her father, I don't think she's in any trouble yet here you are." Mary knew more than Gray thought.

"Well, she came here from Primrose village, her mother is gone and her mothers house a wreck. I think she is looking for her father to find her mothers whereabouts or something. I'm just worried something fishy is going on." He sighed. "Just wish I'd have gone with her from the start." He spoke quietly hoping Mary hadn't picked up on it.

"Well you seem to care an awful lot about her." Mary speculated, her tea in her hands, the steam rising up in front of her eyes.

"Hmm. The guild aren't too happy I left and came here without permission that's for sure." The icemage blushed slightly, his heart feeling warm, he was getting closer he knew it.

"Well then you should probably get going soon, but not before some late lunch at least, it's cold out. I'll fix some soup." Before Gray could say no Mary was already off into the kitchen.

It wasn't too long before the soup arrived but still longer than Gray had wanted, Mr Squiggles had settled comfortably on his lap, snoring a little as he slept. The soup was steaming hot as it arrived, a roll of bread on the side. As they waited for it to cool Mary asked about the missions Gray had been on recently, of course he had been on a few missions with Juvia as well as team Natsu. Finally the soup cooled enough for Gray to eat and without hesitation he dug in, it was pumpkin and sweet potatoe soup and it was delicious.

"Thankyou, that was delicious." Gray commented thanking Mary as Mr Squiggles looked at him with big sad eyes at not getting any. "Sorry bud." Gray ruffled his head gently, he wasn't really a cat person but Mr Squiggles had grown on him.

"You're welcome Gray. I bet you're quite anxious to get going so I wont hold you any longer. I hope you find Juvia." Mary cleared the bowls away before seeing Gray out the door into the cold rainy November night, an ominous fog began to roll through the streets, blanketing the roads, obscuring vision.

Gray found North Road easily but the fog made everything look different and strange. Walking cautiously down the road the fog almost seemed fitting here, the tree branches appeared sharp and jagged reaching menacingly skyward into the night. The fog took the ice mage down a wrong turn into an dead end alley before something hard struck him on the back of his head making warm blood spew out knocking him unconscious.

 **A/N:** **So please leave a review or PM on what you think of the chapter lengths? I'm worried they're too long! Please review this chapter and feel free to comment on the chapter lengths to! Thank you for reading!**

 **Don't forget to follow my Tumblr - crookedmoolight123**

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


	10. When The Rain Drop Shatters

Chapter 10 - When The Rain Drop Shatters

 **A/N:** **Thankyou to the guest who reviewed every chapter :-D Much appreciated! And everyone else who has followed/favourited so far! Enjoy!**

Juvia brushed her blue tresses this mornings revelations were a bit straighter in her mind, she hadn't exactly wrapped her head around the idea but accepted it all the none. Her father might just be crazy but there was no way she was going to help him, not one bit. A knock on her door signalled it must be time for dinner.

"Juvia is just coming!" She called from the bathroom as the door clicked open.

"Our Master requests your presence for dinner." The velvety voice spoke, the one hooded figure Juvia never actually got the chance to lay eyes on.

"Juvia accepts." Juvia held her hands out as the rope and blindfold were put in place, she couldn't go hungry and maybe she would get the chance to see her mother tonight, after all she couldn't go hungry either.

The trip to the house or mansion, judging by the size of the dining room it was probably a mansion; felt shorter this evening but Juvia imagined that was just because her mind was preoccupied. The smell of food greeted her again as she stepped across the threshold and the blindfold and rope were removed but only once she was in the dining room, the lilac haired lady stood by the doors as Juvias father sat in his normal seat. Juvia walked over without an invitation and took a seat herself, tucking her dress coat underneath her and adjusting her fur hat. Before she could speak dinner arrived and was set out on the table, bowls of vegetables; roasted beetroots, parsnips, carrots and broccoli, trays of potatoes - sweet and normal, meats, fish and gravy boats were placed in front of her. Juvia liked food but if Natsu was here he would be in heaven, it would seem her father had a feast for every meal.

"Do you have a feast for every meal?" Juvia questioned, how much of it would go to waste?

"Not every meal. I don't know what you like to eat so I ask my chef to prepare a selection." He sounded almost fatherly.

"Juvia doesn't think that's necessary and can give you a list of everything she doesn't like to make it easier." The watermage pursed her lips.

"That's very kind of you." Jimquin poured them both of a glass of wine next to their glasses of water.

"Is mother not dining with us tonight? Surely she is hungry to." Juvias navy eyes searched his for any trace of lies.

"Not tonight, she wanted to eat alone in her quarters." He paused to tuck a napkin into the top of his crisp white shirt. "I think she is still bitter about the means in which she got here." Juvia watched as he spooned beetroots and parsnips onto his plate before passing them over to her.

"Juvia imagines you are probably right." The watermage believed him, she was annoyed herself. They ate their meal in silence and Juvias eyes nearly popped out her head at the cake that came out after, a triple layer chocolate sponge, thick chocolate ganache between the sponge layers, covered in chocolate butter cream frosting topped with chocolate malt balls. Digging into the chocolate cake with lavish Juvia began to think about what her father had said this morning about trying to awaken her dark magic, he hadn't asked yet but Juvia was sure he hadn't forgotten.

The watermage ate her cake slowly hoping to put off the inevitable but her plate still seemed to empty too quickly. Once the plates were taken Jimquin set his brown eyes back on her, they seemed to harden and Juvia knew the question and argument were coming.

"So Juvia, I am going to ask you _again_ now you have had time to think about what I asked of you this morning, after all I would rather I didn't have to lock you away before you complied." There was no gentleness in his voice now.

"Juvia has already told you she won't." She gripped the glass in her hand tightly. "Fairy Tail will come looking for her, they expect her back by now." The water mage smiled smugly at this fact relaxing her grip on the glass slightly.

"Well I have something that might change your mind." _He_ now smiled smugly at her, Juvias heart pounding in her chest. Jimquin clicked a power button on a remote as a picture appeared on a projector, it was of a cell but not hers. The watermages eyes widened at the person on the screen, her cheeks flushed scarlet, the blood pounding in her ears. _No it couldn't be? Gray-sama?! Why, how did they have him?_

"How! Why do you have Gray-sama?" Juvia roared, the glass in her hand smashing as bits of it embedding itself in her skin causing red spots to appear in the palm of her hand as she pushed herself away from the table with such force she sent the chair she was sat on crashing into the wall behind her, she could feel her magic tingling viciously through her veins.

Jimquin just smirked at her reaction. "We found him walking the streets of Rhodonia, he must've been looking for you."

 _Gray-sama was looking for Juvia?_ Normally this sort of information would send her into a romantic fantasy but not now. _Oh Gray-sama, how could you be so stupid to follow Juvia here… why did you follow Juvia here…_ She clutched at her dress coat her navy eyes swimming with emotions. "Juvia has a condition." The words she spoke were cold and Juvia made yet another heart wrenching decision.

"You let Gray-sama go unharmed, tell him it was mix up. And release Juvias mother, give her money to rebuild her house and garden." The watermages eyes never left her fathers as she put forward her proposal.

Jimquin snarled. "Your mother belongs here!" He growled slamming his fist down on the table, his cheeks growing red now to.

"Those are Juvias conditions. Then she will join you." Juvias voice was not at all strong like she intended it to be, instead it was small and laced with sadness.

What seemed like an eternity passed, the room thick with tension before Jimquin came to a decision. "Fine I accept your terms. But you should know that your mother will come back to protect you anyway, mothers always do." He smiled triumphantly, he had won and now his plan would be set in motion.

Gray awoke groggily, his head was pounding and as he reached around the back of head his to his raven hair he could feel the dried blood matting. _Just great! I let my guard down and now I'm being held captive by Mavis knows who!_ Gray punched the hard stone floor in frustration as realisation hit him. _What if I've been taken by the same people who are after Juvia? She could be close by._ Gray felt at little at ease but also a little worried, what if she'd been captured for days, why and what would they have done with her? A painful image planted itself in Grays mind, Juvia shackled up to a wall, eyes shut covered in cuts and bruises. The icemage shook his head, the idea was ridiculous, she was only looking for her father not some mafia gang. Standing up Gray decided to look around the cell for a weakness or way out, he tested all the walls but they were old solid brick, he checked the floor to see if there was some kind of tunnel maybe underneath it but there was nothing, he couldn't even hear a single sound just deafening silence. _Juvia…_ Gray shut his eyes clenching his fists, he _had_ to find a way out.

Juvia didn't sleep well at all that night, she had left the room quickly after her father had agreed to her terms stating that they would begin her 'training' first thing in the morning. The watermage had tossed and turned in her bed her thoughts running wild, she had turned her back on Fairy Tail and Gray-sama again, but it was to keep them safe, it was for _their_ good, she would miss them terribly, her heart ached at the thought of never feeling that happy again, that carefree.

Memories of her and team Natsu in the tower of heaven flashed into her mind, how Gray-sama had said he wouldn't mind her joining the guild, how her heart had sung with happiness, when Gray-sama had taught her how to eat caramade franks which she was hopeless at, when he saved her at Tenrou, the unison raid at the Grand Magic Games, the pool table they had been given on a mission, her chats with Lisanna and Gajeel, she'd miss seeing Levy and Gajeel finally getting together, Lucy scolding Natsu, Erza being fierce, Mira always smiling but most importantly her mundane times with Gray-sama, the walks around town, the random easy missions and the way her heart beat out of control when they were close. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she was either going to wield dark magic which would surely impact her behaviour, alter her emotions some way; or become crazy from the process, either way she was doomed to lead a miserable life once again a life of rain and despair.

Deciding to stop moping, not knowing the time, Juvia got up going about her morning process. The watermage started by making her bed straightening it out meticulously it looked almost ironed, plumping her pillows until they were full and fluffy again before walking over to the little bathroom, she didn't know if she would care about the little things after today so she wanted to spend extra time on everything. Juvia made her way to the sink and brushed her teeth before slipped the pink nightie off her cream skin onto the little square eggshell blue mat in front of the shower cubicle and climbed into the steaming hot shower. Sighing in relief Juvia relished the feel of the hot water pounding into her muscles forcing them to relax and unwind warming her to her core she felt almost human, almost like she was back at Fairy Hills. Tilting her head up Juvia allowed the rays of water to wash over her face feeling like they were washing away her worries with it, the steam from the water was filling the enclosed cubicle it was otherworldly like all Juvia would have to do was walk through the mist to freedom. Realising she was lapsing into a fantasy, bending down Juvia could just about see the bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner on the edge, quickly applying the shampoo allowing it to lather and sit in her hair away from the shower rays for a minute she inhaled but no scent came to her, she missed the smell of her lavender shampoo it was so soothing, but this shampoo held no such remedy. Deciding it was time to wash it out Juvia turned the head back to where she was standing washing out the shampoo, her hair feeling a bit dry from the product. Twisting the head away again so it faced the wall the watermage picked up the conditioner and worked it through her hair enjoying the silky feel as it untangled her hair and she washed her body with the shower gel.

When Juvia finally stepped back out the shower she grabbed the yellow towel off the hook on the door, the soft fabric felt comforting as she wrapped it around her body plus another small one around her head the watermage had picked the softest ones she could find for today. Juvia towel dried her hair quickly and made her way into the main room and changed into another one of her navy dress coats, this one she hadn't worn yet, it was super warm as it had a thick fleece lining, the buttons were gold in colour and shaped into butterflies, the belt around the middle was the usual dark brown, the buckle gold to match the buttons, butterfly patterns were stitched around the side and on her shoulders was a thick shawl which again had been sewn into the dress coat for maximum warmth. Juvia slipped on her thigh high boots she had only brought the browns one with her before wrapping her hair into another towel to dry.

Juvia busied herself with seeing what had been placed in her drawers and what had been taken, she had all her clothes, a bento which she wished she'd known when she first arrived and some lavender shampoo and conditioner which made the watermage pout, she could've had the shower she'd wanted if she'd have checked out the drawers properly. Once satisfied her hair was dry enough Juvia ran a brush through it before putting on the fur trimmed hat except she added the butterfly clip to it she had worn before the start of Grand Magic Games in Crocus.

Juvia sat down on a wooden chair next to the chest of drawers crossing her right leg over her left surely it wouldn't be long now until they called for her? Chewing the inside of her cheek nervously sure enough the knock came and Juvia stood a little to quickly her sense firing on high alert.

"Juvi-Juvia is ready." She stammered as her heart pounded in her chest and anxiety scrambled her brain making her throat feel like it was collapsing in on itself. The door clicked open and Juvias eyes were transfixed on the cloaked figure who walked through the door, their hood was down and Juvia immediately recognised the light brown of his hair and the eyes she'd seen before the cloak hood had come down, the eyes who had stalked and delivered her messages in Magnolia before she had set off on this journey.

"The master is very excited to start so let's not keep him waiting." He made his way over so quickly surprising the watermage, he moved as fluidly as the wind.

Juvia didn't say a word as the blindfold and rope were fastened, she couldn't, she felt sad, anxious and hopeless, the emotions were choking back her words and breath. Without another word they both made there way out the cell, the metal door clanging shut behind them, Juvia expected the stairs but none came, she felt dizzy from the sudden left turn they took before _descending_ stairs the watermage didn't think they could go any further underground. Heavy doors shut behind her, the hinges groaning in protest, the smell of damp and mould hung thickly in the air, the blindfold and rope were removed and as Juvias eyes adjusted she saw that she was in a dark room lit with few lamps at the edges, at the back of the room was another door, a robust metal looking door, bright white light seeped from underneath it like the gates to heaven.

"Juvia, good morning." Her fathers now familiar voice floated towards her almost graciously. "I've had some breakfast brought here for you so we can get going with the treatment, after all you will need some strength. He gestured to a small table with a bowl and a variety of cereals on it, the cereal was certainly different to yesterdays over the top breakfast. "It's simple and light as the process it strenuous." He sounding almost caring as Juvia took a seat and made herself a small bowl, she wasn't really hungry but she to knew she would need as much strength as she could muster. Her father had said _treatment_ but yesterday he had called it training, but what difference did it make now? Either way she had made her bed and now must lie in it.

Finishing the last of cereal, the watermage stood up looking her father in the eye. "Are you ready Juvia?" He asked nonchalantly. Already making his way towards the metal door at the back of the room.

"Yes father, let's get it over with." Juvia spoke, her fists balling, her heart pounding with every step, her muscles tensing as her body screamed at her to turn and run, to fight, to find another way, but Juvia was out of time, out of options, if she fought her mother wouldn't be safe, neither would Gray-sama, as strong as Fairy Tail was, she had been taken down so easily, Juvia had no idea how many strong wizards were under her fathers influence. If she tried to run or fight she didn't want to think of the consequences when she was caught. Finally the door loomed over her, the white light which seemed to heavenly to start with was now painfully bright burning into her eyes. In the room computers and people dressed in white lab coats typing furiously were stationed to her left and on the right was huge tank full of a purple liquid which bubbled angrily at her.

"Is the machine ready?" Jimquin was speaking to a male with blonde hair and a clipboard in his hand next to the machine, Juvia looked back behind her at the door, fear striking her heart. _What is Juvia doing?!_ Her mind screamed but before she could act strong arms on each arm yanked her towards the machine.

"Your Gray- _sama_ -" He spat the sama. "Will be released as soon as you are submerged into the tank." Juvia eyes grew wide, _Gray-sama is still being held captive._ A mask over mouth supplying oxygen made her bre breathing become easier. Next a dome was fitted onto her head, sticking to her scalp in various places, she could have sworn there were tiny needles in it. A brace like body harness was fitted around her torso, rods going down her legs to the arches of feet, without warning Juvia was winched up and into the purple substance which was thicker than water and had a strange feeling, a lid was closed on top of the machine and Juvia closed her eyes, needles pricked into her skin all around causing her to squirm in pain, she felt the purple liquid against her skin. Squeezing her eyes tighter she steeled herself for more pain. _Gray-sama…. Live for Juvia… smile for Juvia… Juvia will always love you…_ Faint voices were heard outside the tank as shocks went through her body making her convulse, growing stronger with every second, Juvia at first felt pain, raw pain as every cell in her body was being targeted, the needles felt deeper and she was sure the purple substance must be going into her as her blood came out. After the pain came anger, what if her father didn't keep his promise and hurt Gray-sama anyway? What if she didn't care after this process? The watermages anger intensified, the shocking feeling dulled, a great energy burned inside her.

Gray grunted as he fired his ice magic at the hinges on the door of his cell, if he could freeze them enough he might be able to shatter them and bust out of here. Pouring more energy into his attack Gray was caught off guard when the door opened and 3 cloaked figures entered the room closing the door again behind them.

"Chilly in here." One of them commented.

"You're free to go." Another one spoke.

"We got mixed up, you're not who we're after. It was hard to tell in the dark." The voices sounded light hearted.

 _A mix up?_ "A mix up eh." Gray thought. It could be possible. He was led out the cell onto the street of Rhodonia Village, the sky was overcast, a light drizzle coated the village. Gray tuned back to the hooded figures. "Wait, do you know this girl?" He pulled out the picture

"Nope, never seen her. Your girlfriend?"

Gray stared at them blushing. "Uh, no… she's a friend. Tell me one more thing. Do you know a Ray Bashfield?" His dark eyes raked over them.

"Never heard of him." Gray felt they answered a little to quickly.

"You know there's a storm coming, you should probably get going." Another one of them urged him to go.

Gray grumbled before turning to leave his feet sloshing in the puddles as he walked, so what if a storm was coming he wasn't going to give up, he would find Juvia even if it was the last thing he did… he missed her, her smile, the way she was so blatant about her feelings for him, it always made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside even if on the outside he didn't show it. Gray shifted the tote bag on his shoulder, which he was grateful they returned to him, plushie and all, he wouldn't admit how fond of the thing he was. Gray would scour this street once more before moving onto the surrounding outskirts of the town, maybe there were some secluded houses out there? Either way it was going to take longer than he would've liked. But first, a call to the master to check in. Popping the crystal out the tote bag, he waited for the screen to clear but instead of the masters face he got… Natsu….

"Natsu! What the hell! Why do you have the masters lacrima?!" Gray shouted at the dragon slayer, raising his fist.

"Hey Frosty! Nice to see you to!" Natsu scowled at Grays unwelcome. "It's so not fair that you rushed off on some secret mission with Juvia!" Natsu whined as an "They loooove each other" was heard from Happy in the background, Grays cheeks warming. "I wanna come!" The pink haired wizard pouted now.

 _So Natsu doesn't know the real reason yet._ "Yeah well, you're help isn't needed! Not with the damage you caused on the last mission flame for brains!" Gray defended.

"NATSU!" A voice boomed, the masters. "What are you doing with my lacrima?!" The master could be seen now making his way over.

"Aw crap! Gotta go Frosty, see you if you need back up!" Natsu sprung off as the master threw a punch at him with a giant fist causing Gray to sweat drop.

"Ah Gray." He was calm now as he spoke to Gray, but his brows still stayed furrowed. "How is it going?"

"Uh good, I don't think she is in this part of town, so I'm going to check another part." He lied scratching his neck nervously, he had searched most of it.

"Hm, well keep me posted Gray, I don't want you running into trouble on your own out there." The Master stroked his moustache.

"Yes Master I will." The lacrima cut off and Gray put it in his tote bag as he set off once again.

 **A/N:** **So what will be the outcome of Juvia' 'treatment' will she be the same with heightened powers? or how dark will she become? Will Gray get there in time to save her? Find out soon! Prepare for a heart wrenching few chapters next!**

 **Read & Review!**

CrookedMoonlight.


	11. Raindrop Ascending

The Rain Woman – Chapter 11 – Raindrops Ascending

 **A/N:** **Thankyou for all the lovely reviews last chapter! This Chapter was originally over 8000 words so I have split the chapter about 2/3 the other 1/3 will be Chapter 12!**

Gray sighed, his raven black hair covering his eyes, gaze cast down towards the only dry patch of ground, underneath an evergreen tree, the wind was whistling through the trees around him whipping cold, wet, rain along with it. Grays' clothes were soaked through – he felt sorry for those who didn't have his resistance to the cold. The icemage balled his fists together, it had been over 48 hours since he had left that cell he was being held in by mistake, and yet, still no sign, no clue of Juvia. Gray had searched every inch of the town, scoured almost the entire surrounding area of the town, he was exhausted, and his body ached from sleeping on the hard floor under whatever leafy tree he could find, he really should have brought a tent. Lifting himself off the ground he cast his gaze to the grey sky above closing his eyes, feeling the pitter patter of the rain landing on his face. _Juvia, where are you?_ There was one place Gray wanted to check, he had come across a path which lead to a woodland but then stopped at its entrance, like it _was supposed_ to lead somewhere, but there was no knowing the density of the woods, he had been sure that she was closer than that to the village.

Swinging the tote bag over his shoulder Gray headed off back to the area of woodland he had yet to search, stepping out the security of the trees and into the never ceasing rain, the icemage trudged through the muddy path, his shoes were engulfed by the brown substance before squelching their way out again, every step getting heavier as his shoes became more and more weighed down by the earth but Gray didn't care his only thoughts were finding Juvia.

All Juvia could hear was silence. Was she dead? All that was in her mind was an empty blackness, a never-ending darkness but she didn't feel scared, she felt carefree and light swimming through the abyss, no worries, no enemies, no stress; just peace. What was she supposed to be doing? Who was she? Where was she? Where were her friends? Did she even have friends? The questions in her mind seemed to make the endless darkness fold in, like it did have walls, like she was trapped, but why would she be trapped? Surely if these questions were going to make her peace disappear then why would she pursue them? Disappear? Was something missing? Was the darkness really this inviting? Concentrating, she tried to remember what she'd lost, the walls closing in around her as a single snowflake fell from nowhere landing in her hands; it was cold, ice cold. _Ice._ An image appeared, a well muscle man with raven black hair and eyes to match, half naked, ice was coming from his hands, he was badly injured, blood pouring out of gashes on his skin, but he still looked determined about _something,_ not that she cared. Was it ice magic? She delved a closer look into the mans eyes curiously floating closer to him, sucking in air as their eyes locked. _GRAY-SAMA?!_ Juvia panicked as the image disappeared, the darkness folded over her, engulfing her, hurting her snapping her eyes open – her real eyes, the eyes that saw through the purple liquid into the room around her, her ears listening to the sound of the machines she was wired to. As everything came into focus and the watermages dream or haze completely subsided she was struck with the all to familiar sensation of pain, sharp pain that shook her entire body, flailing her arms and legs about as much as she could manage with the brace, rods and needles attached to her, she tried to scream, the mask slipping from her mouth, but only muffled bubbles escaped her throat, swallowing some of the ghastly purple liquid. The black abyss kept coming in and out focus, her heat beat so loudly and violently in her chest Juvia was sure it was about to burst or exhaust itself but there was nothing she could do to relieve the pain, it made her feel angry, pure anger.

The darkness appeared more frequently accompanied by what started as red blobs turning into rivers, rivers of blood. Bursting into consciousness again Juvias body twisted at unnatural angles, shaking tremendously from the pain, her muscles spasming, her eyes rolling back, her toes curling up as her head snaked sharply backwards, the suffering became too much to possibly bear – as she reached her absolute limit, or had she actually reached it before, even unlocking her second origin hadn't been anywhere near as torturous as this. Finally, there was a hot fiery feeling in her veins before the pain subsided blissfully – she was pain free now, both emotionally and physically.

Voices could be heard, happy voices at least by the higher tone they must be happy, looking through the glass she could make out a number - 200%, what did that even mean? A whirring noise could be heard above as the watermage was hoisted out of the tank and down onto the cold hard steel floor where the brace, rods, mask and dome were removed leaving her feeling lightweight no longer bogged down by the weight of metal and liquid. A man she recognised stood infront of her, a man with blue hair but as she tried to remember not just him but anything she felt lightheaded.

"Juvia needs to rest and be healed!" The man shouted as he supported her, Juvia just stared on through half closed lids. She heard scraping of chairs on the floor and the thundering sound of many feet headed in her direction. The watermages muscles bunched in reflex but she was too exhausted to move. "You've done well Juvia, you exceeded expectations. Now you need to rest. 24 hours in there must be tolling." Juvia closed her eyes and drifted off into a dream.

Red rivers snaked towards her no matter which direction she went, more red rivers and darkness, Juvia ran and ran trying to escape when a thought struck her, _why is Juvia scared?_ Juvia turned back to the crimson waters boldly.

"JUVIA IS NO LONGER SCARED!" Shouting fearlessly at the tidal wave of blood red water, water couldn't hurt her no matter its origin. The tidal wave engulfed her but didn't move her, it simply washed through her leaving a dark feeling, the water cleared and the man with blue hair appeared before her as piece of the puzzle clicked into place. He was her father. He must have saved her.

Juvia awoke sweating from the dream, she felt like her brain had been fried but she felt better, physically strong. Taking a deep breath Juvia felt she was getting a stronger hold on her mental health.

The watermage sat up in the bed assessing her surroundings, this room was a much nicer one than what she had previously stayed in. The image of the cell presented itself into her mind and Juvia held her head in her hands, her life flashing through her mind all the pieces of the puzzle reassembling. Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail, her mother, her father. Juvia looked up, all the memories were there but not the feeling, she knew she had felt pain and happiness, but now it all felt like she was looking at it in the third person. Deciding to focus her attention elsewhere Juvia stood up to explore the new lodgings.

The walls here were a lilac colour with white skirting boards, she had a cream sofa to match the soft plush cream carpet, the sofa resembled that of the old lady's house she had visited with the black cat. The watermage walked over to a door across the room from her on the right, it was a white door with a silver round knob. Turning the smooth metal doorknob in her hand which felt like it hadn't ever been used Juvia turned the light on and found it was a walk-in wardrobe, sticking with the theme it was lilac and cream with spotlights in the ceiling and a large mirror on each of the three walls at the end. Her dress coats were hanging neatly on a rail and Juvia noticed there were new thigh high boots for her along with clothes she hadn't had with her when she came here; dresses, skirts, blouses, sweaters, hats, nightgowns and pyjamas, heels, flat shoes and sandals. Everything anyone could want. Switching the light off as she left, Juvia ventured to the next door, it was a bathroom, white tiled walls and floor, it was the biggest bathroom Juvia had ever seen, to her left stood a stack of shelves filled with towels of different colours; blues, yellows, reds, purples and whites, bath towels, hand towels and towels for your hair. Selecting a purple bath and hand towel the watermage took in the rest of the room. A large sink with a rectangle mirror above followed on the left from the towel shelves, a counter was next to the sink for whatever products Juvia would want to put there. A radiator was on her right, this room again had ceiling spotlights giving it a luxurious feel.

Venturing further in the vast expanse of the room Juvia noticed a bath along the back wall, it was a square design at a glance but upon closer inspection she could see it had jets along the inside. The watermage hadn't noticed that the room curled around to the right leading up to a wooden structure, Juvia opened the door to find a wet room. Deciding she wanted to shower after waking up sweaty, Juvia left her towels and clothes on a rail outside the room and bolted the door behind her, turning the shower allowing it to wash off the remnants of yesterdays events and the nights terrors. Juvia had been so wrapped up in a trance like state she hadn't realised the lavender scent of the shampoo and conditioner she had been using, the scent seemed to sooth her overworking mind.

The bluenette mage turned the water off and walked out of the wet room wrapping the towel around her body and one on her hair, picking up her clothes as she made her way towards the door into the bedroom. There was a coffee table she hadn't noticed in front of the cream sofa and a cream dresser against the back wall next to it were windows which were currently covered by thick dark purple curtains – which Juvia pulled open tying them back allowed her to look out onto the garden, her father's garden, the plants looked vibrant and healthy even in the rain drizzled overcast sky. Thinking nothing more of it Juvia walked over and into the walk-in closet to change into her usual attire.

After changing, Juvia walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards a staircase making her way down the stairs gracefully each step light footed, like she was walking on water. The smell of food wafted over to her as a familiar face approached her, that lilac hair and violet eyes could only belong the woman who always seemed to be hovering around wherever Juvia went.

"You're awake earlier than expected, he will be pleased." She motioned Juvia to a pair of big brown doors, _they must be the doors to the dining room the one that Juvia has never seen the outside of before._ The smell of food was one thing that gave it away. The lilac haired woman pushed both the big brown doors open for Juvia to enter. "Master, Juvia has awoken." She bowed as Juvia entered the room, hands at her sides not like her usual hands clasped in front of her.

"Good afternoon Juvia. You recovered quicker than I expected. How are you feeling?" There was a glint in his brown eyes as Juvia took a seat, there was one less chair at the enormous table thanks to her breaking it.

"Juvia is fine. Feeling well rested." The watermage selected what she wanted to eat, picking up her silver knife and fork to dig in.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." He paused, assessing her expression, her manner. He cleared his throat. "I have paid and released your mother. And that _boy._ " Jimquin put an emphasis on the word boy.

Juvia looked over to him, navy eyes staring into his brown ones, "Juvia thanks you." A trickle of relief swept through her, her conditions had been met. She couldn't dwell in the past.

"We will start training your magic straight after lunch." It was a rhetorical question as he pushed his plate to one side, taking a sip of water, Juvia nodded but didn't answer.

The plates were taken and Juvia followed her father out the front door and down into the basement she gathered was the same one from yesterday, the smell of damp and metal was recognisable followed by the familiar groan of the doors opening and closing. The two of them walked through the stone room through the metal door past the machine which she had spent 24 hours in through to another room, this room was made of stone and completely albiet for a few cannon type things in the wall.

"This where we train your magic." Her father gestured into the expansive room.

"Juvia can handle her magic just fine." Her voice was icy as her eyes darted around.

"You might be able to 'handle' your old magic Juvia, but our experiment worked – better than we had hoped actually. Well, you'll see for yourself." The door opened, another person walked into the dome shaped chamber. "You will train against Mitch and the magic discs which will fly out the cannons in the walls." He smiled, Juvia would've thought he was proud of her but he wasn't he was just proud of his experiment with dark magic.

"Before Juvia begins, why choose Juvia? Except for Juvias water bloodline. You could've used any wizard with a pure line." She turned and spoke directly to her father.

"You were always destined for great things. Your mother told me about your rain, then you became The Rain Woman. Jose tried to tell you of your powers. He was secretly trying to unlock your dark magic and use you as a weapon, why else would he have been so eager to take you in? An orphan, and into the Element 4 of all things." He paused allowing the information to sink in. "Have you ever felt like a darkness has overcome you when you were angry or upset? Like you were a completely different person?" A smile played at his lips as Juvia remembered her fight with Meredy on Tenrou Island, she had threatened a guild member, one whose name she didn't want to think about. She was dark then, consumed by her anger, she had felt a similar feeling when she was ganged up on by her father minions, she had felt the darkness trickle in then.

"You were always going to use it, give in to it one way or another Juvia, there was no escaping it. We just sped up the process." Jimquin finished. _He is right._ Juvia thought, _Juvia always felt something was missing, maybe this was it._ "Are you ready to start training?" Jimquin tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yes, Juvia is ready." Juvia replied with a monotonous voice, she was intrigued to try out her new magic.

The watermage strode forwards to meet Mitch in the middle of the dome; the dome like the rest of this underground basement was a greying yellow stone colour with moss growing from the walls a side effect of the damp making the air thick with a stale taste, like it hadn't moved in years. The light source was old traditional oil lanterns – electricity in this room would be a very bad idea especially with the puddles. When the watermage got close enough she assessed Mitch; he was 6ft2, slim which implied speed, his hair was green and his eyes a light playful blue, but he had shadows under his eyes and what would've been a friendly smile looked cruel from the scars which they carried.

"Ladies first." Mitch smiled at her, one side of his mouth turning up as his eyes grazed over her.

Juvia jumped backwards to create a gap between the two mages. "Water whip!" Her left arm became a tendril of water that lashed out towards Mitch menacingly, but Mitch was _fast_ he jumped up in the air and twisted his body _around_ the whip like a high jump landing squarely on his feet. Juvia gritted her teeth narrowing her dark navy eyes at Mitch. _Let's see if Mitch can handle this!_ "Water slicer!" Juvia threw sharp blades of water at the wizard as he slipped between effortlessly as each one embedded itself deep into the wall. _Just how thick are these walls?_ Juvia wondered ceasing her attack. _What sort of wizard is Mitch to dodge Juvias slicers._

"Not so confident looking, now are you?" Mitch chuckled. "Are you sure your machine worked boss? She doesn't seem any different." He looked towards her father.

"Oh yes, it definitely worked. Her magic is running on default at the moment, when she unlocks it. Let's just say you'll know about it." Jimquin was gloating as he clapped his hands. "Let's spice it up a bit eh?" He pressed a button on a remote he had pulled out his yellow and black tartan suit pocket.

A whirring sound filled the room echoing around the mages when suddenly disks flew out of every direction Juvia only just managed to dodge one which exploded with fire when it hit a wall only to find another one was already hurtling towards her.

"Now you have to dodge these _and_ fight each other." Jimquins voice was muffled as he stood behind some sort of barrier.

Juvia kept up with her dodging again and again for what was feeling like an eternity, beads of sweat lining her forehead, damp hair sticking to her neck, Mitch seemed to be doing the same, it was exhausting her feet and legs were aching, if she didn't attack and finish Mitch off they would stay dodging but if she stopped to attack she would be hit by a disc and they all had different magic powers. _Juvia has to try !_

"Water cyclone!" Juvia pushed both of her arms forwards creating a cyclone of water from the palm of her hands jetting towards Mitch who was caught off guard by the attack as it slammed him against the wall threatening to bury him. Juvia cried out as a disc of earth magic crashed into her striking her violently towards the floor onto her knees, she glanced up as Mitch jumped down out the crevice in the wall made by the cyclone. "Water slicer!" This time Juvia created a semi-circle of slicers an attack he would not be able to dodge.

"Reflective Defense!" Juvia watched in shock as a barrier formed around Mitch reflecting the slicers back watching as they hit the discs instead. Juvia glanced behind her as three discs were now heading her way. The watermage sprung upwards leaping into the air to avoid the discs as another one from a higher cannon slammed into her cutting into her waist exploding as it released a powerful shock of electricity. Juvias mind flew back to the machine and the pain she felt, she _never_ wanted to experience that again. Paralysed by shock more and more discs flew at her.

Juvia thought she heard Mitch shouting "Boss! I think she's in trouble!" but the sound was muffled as a series of explosions hit her at every angle.

 _Come on Juvia!_ Jimquin thought his arms folded across his chest as he watched his daughter caught in the middle of a cross-fire, explosions could be heard but Juvia wasn't screaming. _We might've unlocked her magic power, but she needs to use just once, that's the last test, she's already disregarded emotion, if she can tap into that dark power that will become her default magic._

Juvias cheeks flushed a deep red, her eyes narrowing as the blasts kept on coming, her fingertips started to tingle as a familiar sensation creeped into her. The battle of Tenrou appeared in her mind, the all-powerful feeling she had felt then, the raw energy. Another electric disc hit her this time in her stomach making her choke. The darkness came, and everything went quiet, Juvia felt as if she was falling, the sensation in her fingertips had now spread all over her body she could feel it trickling into the last normal part of her; her heart which didn't really belong to her anyway she had given that up a long time ago. Coming back into reality the pain stopped but the discs were still hurtling towards her, spinning discs of no mercy.

As Juvia landed on her feet, she felt that forgotten power, she felt unstoppable. "Water Lock." She didn't need to shout the words to amplify her power, she was power. The words were cold as was her water magic, the discs of water were now suspended in the air, all individual water locks, "Water Seal." Juvia sealed off the cannons so no more discs could escape.

"Woah." Mitch commented. "That's impressive control."

Juvia didn't really hear him as she flicked her hand up and back sending the discs flying back into the cannons which were already starting to smoke and shake as they tried to release the discs that were now built up in the shafts. The saucers crashed into the cannons each one released from its water lock as it hit to make sure it exploded but it wasn't enough. Juvia dug deeper feeling the power burn inside her.

"Dark Tidal Wave!" Juvia shouted this time relishing in the power, her hands raised up as all the water around her mixed with her magic rose up with such force it created its own wind blowing her blue hair around, the water encircled Juvia tightly gaining power and velocity, the sound of the rushing water fuelled her even more. Another flick of Juvias wrist and the water flung itself at the walls of the dome with a huge crash not only breaking the cannons but tearing through the dome walls to into the earth. Juvia looked down at her hands as the wind subsided leaving her stood in water, she was cut and bleeding all over and her clothes were torn. The power she had felt hadn't left her it still rippled through her hungrily. The watermage turned around but no one was in sight. _Has Juvias dark tidal wave torn and washed them away aswell?_

As if on cue Mitch peered through the door into the room. _So, they both snuck out._ Juvia thought as the blue-eyed boy walked in followed by her father.

"Juvia- that was incredible." Jimquin nodded to her. "Your control was impressive."

"Impressive! That amount of power in one person is insane." Mitch commented. _Will she be consumed by it? I hope she can keep check on it._

"Juvia is a strong character Mitch. She will be fine." Jimquin spoke absentmindedly to Mitch as his eyes on Juvia. "How do you feel Juvia?" Her father asked, he wasn't concerned about her wellbeing.

"Juvia feels fine." She was still looking at her hands. "Juvia feels…." Her next words were that of confidence. "Powerful…." The watermage trailed off. "When can Juvia train again?" She balled her fists and looked to her father and Mitch. _Juvia doesn't have full control yet._

"You and Mitch have been training for 5 hours Juvia. You need to rest." Jimquin left the door open and walked out. "Meet me in the dining room for dinner."

"He's right you know." Mitch shrugged at the blue haired mage. "Even if you're not tired energy wise, your body is wrecked; you're covered in really deeps cuts and bruises. Not to mention there's little left of your clothes after those discs tore away at it." He smiled at her, a genuine smile but it didn't make Juvia feel any different.

Juvia was handed a dress to change into as she exited the training room, she was obviously wanted at dinner, so she wouldn't have time to shower and change first. Changing into the dress in a closet which held cleaning equipment, discarding her torn clothes in what looked like a bin the watermage walked out the little closet into the room with the machine then back the first room where she had eaten cereal, before walking up and out the basement where her cell was, up the next staircase into the fresh air hitting her like slap in the face, it was cold, so very cold and wet, as stormy as her mood. Juvia hurried along the stony path to the front of the mansion, promptly greeted by the lilac haired lady who showed her to the dining room.

"Juvia. I'm glad you can so promptly!" Her father sounded almost happy, even his eyes seemed to have more spark.

Juvia took a seat her stomach groaning, she hadn't realised that she was hungry, _the power of Juvias magic must have distracted her_ Juvia thought as she spooned baby potatoes and roasted beetroot on her plate followed by chicken and gravy.

"So, father what is your plan?" Juvia took a big bite of chicken as she looked across the table at her father his brown eyes settling on her.

"My plan?" He echoed the question back to her thoughtfully scratching at his blue hair.

"Yes, now that Juvia has unlocked her dark magic. You must have some kind of plan?" The watermage asked curiously swallowing the chicken a little too early reaching for the glass of water in front of her quickly before she choked.

"My plan…" Jimquin interlaced his fingers. "I think we'll head over to Midi first, it's half the size of Fiore, we can gain some followers there." Juvia flinched. "Are you okay Juvia?"

"Juvia is fine. Juvia just felt a chill in this dress." She lied, she had no idea why she flinched, her father eyed her cautiously as they ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

Returning to her room to shower and change Juvia walked straight across without so much of a glance in any direction into the bathroom like a whirlwind undressing before entering the wet room turning the shower on hot, she must've been cold after all… as the watermage washed her body with the vanilla scented soap she noticed the deep cuts all over her body they were red and raw. She didn't want to think about them it would only bring pain. Pain she had rejected.

The watermage quickly finished her shower, there was a hairdryer in the bathroom now which wasn't there this morning, turning it on Juvia dried her hair not really noticing the woman in the mirror. When her hair was dry she walked soullessly into the walk-in closet turning the lights on, picking out her nightwear she unwrapped the towel and looked in the full-length mirror, seeing all the cuts and dark purple bruises which had made a home on her body, the watermage sucked in breath, she really had taken a beating like Mitch had said. Juvia stared in the mirror again barely recognising her reflection, she remembered the old her, but it felt like a lifetime ago and Fairy Tail a dream.

The hole was still there, the one she thought would be filled by her new power, it ached in her chest, not constantly though, only when she let her mind wander, she had always taken such care in her appearance before but why? The blunette pondered the question as she pulled out a pale pink nightie slipping it on before returning to the mirror. The subject she would never allow herself to think about. That was the reason she always used to try and look her best, but now she was released from that burden. _Juvia is better now than she was then._ Juvia affirmed that in her head, feeling annoyed with herself the watermage decided to take the healing potions on her dresser and get an early night.

Gray walked through the woodland it was carpeted in an eerie thick fog which swept across the ground like a thick cotton blanket, one that would suffocate you. The strange thing about this forest was that it was made up of entirely evergreen trees which to Gray seemed highly suspicious. Sure a few here and there fair enough. This woodland however felt like it was here to hide something or _someone._ Grays thoughts pulled him to Juvia, the plushie she knitted him in the tote bag over his shoulder.

"We'll find her." Gray found himself looking back over his shoulder to talk to the plushie in the tote bag. _Great, her craziness is catching, she's a bad influence on me._ Gray found himself smiling as he thought about the plushie she had made of him for herself, she brought it on their missions together and would talk to it at night and not let it go under any circumstance. His smile faltered, when would he see her again? Would they ever go on missions together again? Would he see her sweet smile again? _NO. I WILL see her again, that was one promise I made to myself. I will find her no matter how long it takes._ Looking up from his daydream (another thing he decided he got off Juvia.) He was startled by a sudden flock of birds flying out a nearby squawking a cruel deep sound, their black feathers beating against the wind above the sheltered trees.

The icemage had been walking for a good few hours now and it seemed night was drawing in, it came earlier and earlier each day. Gray had checked in with the master when he first started walking into the woodland so he wouldn't have to check in until tomorrow now, truthfully, he was struggling for excuses, Gray had exhausted ' I spoke to someone who has a lead' or 'I have more to search I got side-tracked' or 'sorry the lacrima crystal is breaking off' before turning it off, he couldn't bear the thought of admitting to the master exactly how far and thoroughly he had searched, he didn't want to hear the master tell him to stop and go back to make a plan. No. Gray knew he was better out here, looking for her without Natsu distracting or annoying him.

Finally, Gray reached a clearing his eyes going wide at the sight before him, a huge mansion lay back before him. _What the hell is this thing doing all the way out here?! And it has its on freaking moat and bridge! Even the bridge has a garden to go through before I reached it._ The mansion was surrounded by the most amazing flowers Gray had ever seen, the colours made you feel like you were looking through a kaleidoscope. There were topiaries of animals, horse heads and one of what Gray imagined would be the owner of the house, it was a colourful topiary with flowers intricately grown in the correct places, orange flowers made up the colour of the owners' face, rows of wire for the mouth, the eyes were dark brown wood and the hair was blue – a blue he recognised anywhere, the blue of Juvias hair. The way the icemages heart sped told him he was getting closer to her.

Gray approached the bridge looking around cautiously, the rain had flattened his hair almost to scalp, his clothes stuck to him like a skin-tight suit but none of those things mattered, just Juvia.

The icemage heard footsteps and took a fighting stance as 3 cloaked figures emerged in front him.

 **A/N:** **The real heart wrenching events happen over the next few chapters so stay tuned!**

 **Read & Review!**

CrookedMoonlight


	12. Ice Storm

The Rain Woman – Chapter 12 – Ice Storm

 **A/N:** **The excitement continues! So, make sure you have time to sit down and read it, oh and maybe a box of tissues!**

"We warned you." The smaller wizard on the right spoke removing his hood first revealing his sandy blonde hair, eyes the colour of chestnuts. A large scar ran from the corner of his left eye all the way down to his jawline.

"We told you to leave." Another unhooded, pale skin and light brown hair made this guy seem like he should belong in a horror movie - namely Dracula.

"Why didn't you stop looking when we told you to." The final guy unhooded, he had tanned golden skin and short, shaven silvery hair that resembled Lyons, but he was built like Elfman.

Gray smirked at the three wizards ready to fight cracking his knuckles, "I'll put it to ya plain and simple. I won't give up, not on Juvia, ever." He stated he wasn't just saying it to piss them off he meant it.

"Well then you're more foolish than you look. She _doesn't_ _want_ to be found kid so get lost." The blonde-haired guy spoke, the air around him seemed to crackle with static energy. _He must be a wizard who uses electricity._ Gray made a mental note his mouth became a thin line of concentration.

"Yeah, I might be foolish, but at the end of the day I'll be the victorious one." He gritted his teeth. _Juvia is here._ The blonde guy practically admitted it to him. The light brown-haired wizard grunted at him. "Ice-make Arrows!" Gray shouted as arrows of ice raced through the air at the unsuspecting figures who stood in the icemages way. They all hit their marks as shouts of pain came from across the pale peach coloured stone bridge. "Ice make lance!" Not letting up as lancers of ice shot towards the enemies.

"Earth barricade!" The lancers didn't hit their mark as a giant wall of earth rose up from the ground blocking the attack causing the lancers to smash into tiny pieces.

"Damn it!" Gray cursed thinking fast on his feet as he ran forwards, they wouldn't be able to see through the wall. Looking up to see the height of the wall he stopped dead in his tracks. "You've got be _freaking_ kidding me." Gray muttered annoyed, a wind user sat cheerfully above the wall on a cushion of wind looking down on him, his light brown hair unaffected by the rain as his wind just whipped it away. _How vain._ The icemge thought. "Ice-make hammer!" A giant hammer of ice appeared in the sky coming down heavy on the wall of earth shattering half of it before it shattered itself. _This earth guy is strong._ "Ice-make cannon!" Gray shouted firing the cannon at the wall demolishing it completely, he fired one more shot before he was struck by lightning. Screaming at the sudden pain which his organs jump. It had just been one bolt; these wizards were clearly strong. Gray looked at the blonde wizard who was smirking at him from where the wall of earth once was.

"I think you're outnumbered and outclassed iceboy." He spoke like a bully trying to scare a little kid his eyes staring menacingly into Grays who just gritted his teeth.

Gray still raced forwards, "I told you I ain't going anywhere until I find Juvia!" He began moulding magic in his hand. "Ice-make death scythe!" A deadly scythe of ice was swung at the lightning user hitting its mark creating a deep slice in his side almost slicing him neatly in two. "Not so cocky now are you!" Gray now turned on the earth user who looked frightened before composing himself again moving his hands in a semi-circle in front of his musclebound chest.

"Earth dome." Gray was caught off guard, he was sure he had heard of it before, it sounded like Juvias water lock, proved right as a dome of earth and rocks surrounded him like an igloo only with no way out. He knew his way out of this, moulding the ice, Gray touched a part of the dome as the ice spread like a virus encompassing it.

"Ice-make battle-axe!" Gray roared swinging the axe in semi-circle striking the rock as the dome shattered, bits of the solid frozen lumps of earth cut into his skin as they flew off in different directions. "Ice make sword!" A sword of ice appeared in his hand as he swung at the earth wizard trying to use the element of surprise.

"Wind wall." It was too late for Gray to stop his attack mid strike as his sword struck the wall of wind instead of the earth wizard. The wind tore the nimble ice sword from his hand twisting and wrenching it upwards, Gray cried out in pain as he snatched his hand back nursing it he was going to struggle to use any more weapons with his sword arm out.

"You bastard!" The icemage glared at the wind user, he had to fight smarter. Jumping back a few paces Gray sized the two wizards up. The wind user dropped down to the floor, he was clearly underestimating Gray. _I've already got a hit on that earth user from the ice cannon._ "Ice-make arrows!" Using both hands to cast the spell, Gray sent white arrows of ice towards the wind user.

"Wind wall!" He put a wall of wind up around himself not expecting such a direct attack as the arrows accelerated forward faster than before.

 _Perfect he fell for it,_ Gray thought smirking again, _I've got the upper hand now._ "Ice-make geyser!" The earth user didn't even have time to react as great spikes of solid ice came shooting up out the ground beneath him impaling him. _Another one down_. The icemage glanced over at the lightning user he was still out cold though he wasn't surprised his injuries looked fatal from the death scythe. _Just the wind user to deal with now_. "Come on! No more blocking! Fight me!" Gray shouted to the last wizard standing, his greens eyes flickered to Grays black ones, _one more enemy Juvia, then I'm on my way to bust you out_.

"Hm." He pondered closing in on icemage who had now taken a defensive stance. "Why would I do that?" His smile was wicked, "When I could have so much fun toying with you in the air."

"Or don't I can still beat you." Gray stared coldly at him panting from the magic he had used. "What do you want with Juvia?" So many questions burned in his brain, why did they want her, why did they say she didn't want to be found? Was she hurt? Was she happier? _No Fairy Tail was her home._

"Me personally? Nothing. She was a big pain in ass to fight though to get her here." Grays demeanour grew dark, they must've ambushed her she could've beat this guy easily on her own. "She's all better now and wants to stay here. She wouldn't want to see you." He spoke mockingly his lips twisting into a smile.

Gray didn't believe a word of it. "I don't believe you. She's a member of the guild. She wouldn't just turn her back on Fairy Tail!" Grays temper was rising his muscles tensing.

"Well if she is just a member of the _guild_ then why are you here alone?" He snarled at Gray whose cheeks were flushing red and he couldn't even blame the weather. "Hmph. How tragic you are in love her, we've been following you as well as her."

Loud banging on the door woke Juvia up with a start, brain alert, jumping out of bed flinging the door open.

"Juvia. Get dressed we need you, there's an intruder out front-" Mitch was interrupted as the door was slammed in his face, a loud patter of feet on the floor of her bedroom could be heard, he guessed that meant she was getting ready, so he waited outside.

Juvia emerged from the room quicker than Mitch thought was possible and was already heading down the staircase before he could process what was happening, he ran after her out into the pouring rain which had taken residence over this houses location.

"Enough!" Gray roared at the wind user. "Ice-maker freeze lancers!" Pouring more magic into these lancers as the sky grew even blacker the only source of light was the lamps on the bridge and the lights in the mansion windows.

"Wind wall!" A wall of wind blocked the lancers making the brown-haired wizard laugh. "Pitiful! You can't even bypass my defences! Wind cutters." Blades of wind ripped into Gray who grunted in pain as one sliced his cheek trying to focus on his counter attack.

"Ice make knuckles!" Gray smirked as the knuckles came up from the ground behind the wall of wind striking the annoying wizard up into the air. "Ice make cold Excalibur!" Gray soared upwards ignoring the sharp pain in his right arm, swinging the great sword down onto the wind wizard silencing him.

Landing on his feet Gray slung his tote bag back on his shoulder and walked forwards off the bridge into the front gardens, gaze cast down, _Juvia. I am coming for you!_ As he looked forwards to the mansion, his heart skipped a beat at the person stood before him. Juvia Lockser. With a gaze of ice that rivalled his own.

"Dark magic: Water whip." Juvia spoke numbly as Gray was caught off guard by the whip crushing him into a nearby topiary bush, dislodging the tote bag off his shoulder.

 _Did she say dark magic?_ Gray couldn't believe his ears as he got back up dusting himself down, casting off his shirt without thinking. A guy with green hair stood quite a way back on the steps of the mansion watching. "Juvia. What the hell? It's me!" Rain poured heavier from the sky sliding down the icemages cheeks to his chin before dropping off onto the mud as his black eyes softened studying her, it felt like forever since he'd seen her.

"Water lock." Was all that escaped her lips, her voice completely void of emotion it was like she hadn't heard him or really seen him. Eyes unblinking, she didn't have to use the full dark magic she possessed, just a small amount mixed with her normal magic was potent enough and besides she hadn't done enough training to fully master It yet as much as her father liked to think she had great control of it she didn't.

"We've done this before!" Gray shouted as he froze and shattered the water lock sending shards of ice flying trying to spark some kind of recognition in her eyes.

Juvia looked at the half naked guy stood before her, he had shattered the water lock. He looked like the person she wasn't allowed to think about, the source of pain, the ache in her chest.

Juvia shook her head. "No!" _Juvia can't think about him!_ "Dark water discs!" Rotating disks of water flew at Gray, these discs weren't blue like her normal magic. These 'dark' discs were _purple_ what kind of water was purple.

"Ice-make shield!" Gray didn't manage to stop the whole attack as two of the discs cut into to him, one slicing into his side too close to his ribs for comfort and the other his shoulder. He been too preoccupied with the colour of the magic, and the fact she was calling it 'dark magic' to block fully in time. Juvia didn't know dark magic. _Juvia,_ Gray thought sadly, _what happened to you._

Grays shield wore off as he held onto his ribs kneeling on the floor. "Juvia it's me! Gray!" Juvia stared at him, her eyes growing slightly wider, a sharp pain stabbed at her heart, a ripple of sadness washed through her brain. _Gray-sama?_ The watermage sucked in a small breath.

"Gray-sama shouldn't have come! Juvia doesn't want to be saved!" Her cries wrenched at Grays heart, the sadness and anger in them tore at him. Fuelling his desire to save her. The longer he looked at her the more anger he felt. Her navy-blue eyes became dull and lifeless again like she had buried her sudden outburst deep within, she had deep purple shadows under eyes, her skin paper white, her lips pulled into a taut straight line, she was 'The Rain Woman' again, the one he had vowed to himself he wouldn't let resurface again.

"Come on Juvia, you can't mean that! I've been looking for you for a week!" His voice strained. "You can't say you don't want to come back." He punched the rain sodden floor. "You do remember Fairy Tail don't you? Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, the Master, Elfman and Evergreen? Lisanna?" He noticed Juvia ball her fists as the air went static around her, the memories of the guild pricked at her skin like the needles that had caused her so much pain.

"Dark nebula!" Juvia spoke calmly, pushing the pain to the back of her mind, releasing the two powerful purple twisters of dark water magic towards the mage, his eyes wide as he took the full brunt of the attack, blasting him in the chest knocking him backwards, into and through a stone statue.

 _Crap,_ Gray thought seeing stars, _she's got ridiculously strong_. His head was still spinning as he managed to prop himself up against a chunk of the statue to speak. "You gotta remember that day on the roof of Phantom Lord. The first time we met, we were enemies, but you; to me it felt wrong. That's why I saved you! It was like I knew. Knew what you'd become to-" He broke off, his voice breaking. "Do you remember when I had to show you to eat caramade franks?" Gray chuckled now looking back up at her, she was motionless. "What about our unison raid at The Grand Magic Games? That must've meant something to you!" Gray shouted punching the wet floor again, a tear rolling down his face, "Damn it Juvia!" His ice magic began to freeze the floor beneath him, he was letting his emotions get the better of him.

The crackle of electricity snapped his attention up, wind was whirling around Juvia, but there wasn't that much wind anywhere else. She had created her own. The static air began to crackle all around her, purple fizzles of electricity surrounded the watermage, all those memories she had seen came crashing over her, the pain she had hidden struck her like lightning, the choice she had made, to leave Gray-sama in the past, she regretted it now he was before her, but she had done it for his _good._ And now he was stood before her bearing his heart to her, she could feel it, but couldn't return those feelings no matter how much it broke her, because she feared she would break him permanently. Kill him. Her dark magic was consuming her.

"What about your guild mark on your thigh! That has to mean something to you!" Gray tried to get through to her again, managing to stand prepared to shield himself, he wouldn't hurt her. He wanted to take her far away from here and comfort her, hold- he stopped his train of thought there swallowing hard, the rain pelting down fast, lashing at his exposed gashes intensifying the pain.

"That mark means nothing to Juvia." The pain inside her subsided again, the raw energy running rampant through her veins. She raised her hand, and bits of the ground raised up with it, shattering as they came into contact with the purple static. "You should leave. Don't ever come looking for Juvia again." A great wind rushed _upwards_ towards the sky blowing her blue tresses around.

The ground shook as the sky rumbled, Grays eyes went wide as the water from the moat lifted up and swirled around the vacuum Juvias power created, but not just the moat water, the _rain_ and puddles all became part of the swirling mass.

"Ice-rampart! Ice cocoon!" A huge wall of solid ice shot up from the ground, another engulfing Gray, the ultimate defence. He _had_ to keep trying to get through, to make her see sense.

"Juvia!" Another voice broke through. "No more! The power will consume you! You don't truly want to kill him do you? You _love_ him don't you." The word 'love' was spat and scoffed at. Gray didn't know who was speaking but he thanked them.

The air crackled more, the mass of water swirled faster like a typhoon. "Boiling dark tidal wave!" An unrelenting torrent of water formed a tidal wave, a boiling tidal wave which crashed over and through Grays ultimate defences, melting them but also sending shard of it up into the sky before it rained back down like an ice storm. The scalding water burned his skin, he was used to Natsu's fire, but _this_ was a whole other level, it burned away at layers of skin. Gray was in too much pain to move not to mention exhausted of magic, he felt melted into the muddy ground as steam rose up, there were black spots in his vision. He could just make out Juvia walking over to him.

He waited for that soft cheerful voice, but all that came was a voice of emptiness. "Leave." She paused, "Never come looking for Juvia again." Her voice seemed softer, sadder but maybe he was delusional. "Juvia is not worth saving anymore." The watermage walked back towards Mitch and the mansion, leaving Gray a broken emotional mess on the floor in the endless rain, tears rolling down his cheeks too numb to move. _Juvia._ She really didn't want to be saved.

Juvia never glanced back, she kept on walking, as a silent tear descended down her face to.

 **A/N:** **Sorry if that broke your hearts guys! . hehehe. Take a deep breath and hold on for the next exciting chapter.**

 **Please make sure to** **Read & Review** **they all help as inspiration!**

Crookedmoonlight


	13. Frozen Water

The Rain Woman - Chapter 13 – Frozen Water

 **A/N:** **So sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I was away for the best part of December then as soon as I got back I ended up with that ridiculous flu which I'm still not over 32 days on! It completely sapped my creativity! Anyway, please enjoy! A big thankyou to and the guest who have religiously reviewed every chapter and to everyone else who has your continued support means a lot to me!**

The rain cascaded down from the sky in thick sheets of cold, a cold that Gray didn't notice as he lay face down in the boggy ground exhausted, both physically and emotionally, he had no idea how long he had been lying there, all he knew was that Juvia was gone, The Rain Woman was back with a vengeance. He had failed. He hadn't been able to reach out to her after all.

Gray pulled himself up onto his knees slowly, his body in agony, purple bruises lined his ribs and face, cuts and gashes up his forearms and legs. Finally, on his feet Gray slicked back his sodding raven hair glancing up at the huge mansion before turning his back, fists balled, turning his back on Juvia and all hope. He had left it too late, but surely, she had known how he really felt? Or had he been that cold to her she had given up? Maybe he should have fought back instead of just defending? Despairingly Gray made his way to Rhodonia Village and soon enough back to Fairy Tail.

Juvia and Mitch walked into the mansion silently, Juvia squinted in the bright lights which illuminated the kiwi-skin-green papered entrance hall. Mitch was muttering something to the lilac haired woman who promptly rushed off, her heels clicking franticly on the shiny wooden floor.

"I told her about the guys out front needing medical assistance." He smiled at Juvia, his light blue eyes almost sympathetic. "How do you feel?" Those same eyes grazed her up and down.

Juvia blinked her eyes before looking down at herself. She looked fine, her clothes weren't torn, and she couldn't see any marks on her body. "Juvia is fine." She paused to stand a bit taller. "Why wouldn't she?" Mitch seemed slightly surprised at the bitterness in her words.

"Er… Well, your magic, it's powerful. Jimquin would want me to make sure that you felt alright after using that much power." He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably averting his gaze down.

"Juvia is fine. It wasn't _that_ much power. Nothing she can't handle." Her navy-blue eyes steeled as she walked back to her room where she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The watermage entered the dining room for breakfast, she had had a deep restful night sleep even though she was sure she didn't feel tired when she spoke to Mitch.

"Good morning, Juvia." Jimquin greeted his daughter, staring at her as she made her way over to the table, her navy eyes full of strength and renewed energy.

"Good morning, father, Mitch." Juvia acknowledged each of them as she took a seat at the table. "Is there a particular reason Mitch is having breakfast with us this morning?" She asked curiously as she put different varieties of melon on her plate, mangos and blueberry's. The vibrant colours sparking a hint of emotion inside her, before she could ponder further her mind was carried back to the conversation.

"Yes, there is actually." Jimquin dabbed at his mouth with a serviette. "I heard about last night, about that Fairy Tail wizard who tried to infiltrate us."

"He was here for Juvia." Juvia interrupted him meeting his gaze, his brown eyes searching hers.

"And how does that make you feel?" The blue haired water wizard probed. Juvias' eyes narrowing at the question.

"Juvia _told_ you when she agreed to let you awaken her magic." Her fingers gripped the fork in her hand tighter. "That is all in the past, Juvia has cut those ties, there is no going back." The bluenette met her father's gaze fearlessly. "Unless you don't trust Juvia." She spoke sharply.

"Of course, we trust you Juvia, you have already proven yourself last night, I was just curious." Jimquin chuckled, a smirk framing his face, the trio eating in silence for a while longer, the only sound being the clattering of cutlery on plates before Juvia spoke again.

"That still doesn't answer Juvias question as to why Mitch is eating with us today." She set her fork down having eaten her fill of food, Mitch had finished to, her father was eating the last of the meat on his plate.

"Well Juvia, you do remember me saying that I planned to go to Midi?" Juvia nodded, one of her blue tresses falling out of place which she quickly righted. "Well we're leaving for it today; Mitch, you and I, at least for now. The others will join us when they have recovered…" Jimquins brows furrowed and he balled his fists on the table. "Although things aren't looking to bright for Jack." Juvia couldn't remember who Jack was, Mitch seemed to pick up on her confusion.

"He's the lightning wizard." Mitch smiled at her before looking back to his master.

"Yes, it seems his injuries are most fatal, he isn't doing well at all." Jimquin shook his head. "When do you think you can be ready to leave Juvia?" _I need to get her away from those Fairy Tail wizards, they could be trouble._

"About an hour." The watermage felt a twinge of anxiety, like this was her final step out of what little light remained somewhere deep inside her.

"Maybe you and Mitch could spar some more before we leave, or you could just practice your magic outside, there is no shortage of water." Jimquin mulled.

By the time Gray had struggled to Rhodonia Village the sun had begun to rise, the darkness of night replaced by the overcast sky and still the miserable drizzle remained.

Half-naked, Gray stumbled through the streets of the sleepy town, stopping more often than he'd have liked to catch his breath, his ribs groaning with every ragged breath. Seeing the town square closer with every step gave him hope, someone was bound to be there. Upon reaching the proud statue of the deity of nature, Gray decided to take a break on the edge of the wall surrounding it, he stared at the paved ground watching as the raindrops hit the puddles, the ripples moving out like shockwaves. _This continuous rain must be because of Juvia… how long will it be like this for? As long as she's here?_ Gray now looked to the sky, desperately seeking some kind of answer, when something soft but wet brushed his leg. The icemage looked down to see two familiar green eyes blinking up at him expectantly.

"Mr Squiggles…." The cat seemed to meow in response, Gray was shocked to see the little black cat out here in the square, he seemed like the stay-at-home type cat. Still, the raven-haired wizard reached down, wincing at the rebellion in his body as he moved to stroke the soggy fluff ball. "What do I do…" Gray pondered as the little cat purred.

"Mr Squiggles!" Another shrill voice shouted his name, causing the cat to spin around facing the noise. "I'm sorry about him-"The female voice began, stopping when her aged eyes took in the man in front of her. "Oh! Gray dear!" Her hands went to her mouth. "What on earth happened to you?" Gray felt embarrassed as she moved closer.

"It's nothin' honestly." He tried to brush her off, turning his injured body away slightly, but Mary the little old lady, was already making her way over to him.

"It isn't nothing, you are coming back with me! I'll clean up those wounds of yours. I've got some potions that'll heal you as well." Mary looped a frail arm through Grays muscular one helping him up as best she could. "It's a good thing Mr Squiggles found you." The cat meowed again, Gray just thought she was crazy. _How would a cat know I was injured?_

The trek back to the flowery cottage felt ridiculously long, Grays whole body felt heavy, more-so his heart. The pair walked through the little front garden gate, the flowers seemed fed up of the water their colourful petals and leaves scattered the floor. When they walked through the threshold, Mary guided him to a little downstairs room, sitting him on the bed as she went to fetch the things she would need to clean him up after he had showered off the mud, which seemed like a second skin.

Mary returned with an arm full of supplies; cotton wool, bandages, some sort of solution and gauze. Gray let out a small sigh as he sat with a towel around his waist, covering his most private area. Mary was humming a tune as she went about setting up the medical supplies, but Gray just stared straight ahead, his mind still on Juvias blank expressions, almost tasting the darkness, which tinged her magic.

"Uh Gray?" Mary was waving a hand in front of Grays face as he came back to reality, a blush framing his face.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out there." He apologised bowing his head slightly.

"May I?" Mary gestured to start treating the raw red gashes on his arms which tore deep into the skin, Gray winced as the wet cotton ball came into contact, the sting of pain heightening his emotional state. "So, how did you get yourself into this state? Did you find Juvia?" Mary glanced up as she said Juvias name, her eyes full of concern as she went about cleaning up the holes and slits where he had defended himself.

Gray took a deep breath as he began to tell Mary of how he was wrongly abducted, of how he had found the mansion deep in the woods, how it was the same wizards who had 'wrongly' accused him the first time were the ones to fight him, to stop him from seeing Juvia. His voice broke slightly as he came to tell her of Juvia, of her darkness, her fierce attacks, how he didn't want to fight back, he didn't want to hurt her, and how she had just walked away, leaving him in the mud battered and broken.

Mary finished applying the last gauze to his ribs bandaging him up, she too took a deep inhale drawing up a chair to sit in front of him, her eyes meeting his steadily.

"That is quite the ordeal." Her hands clasped in her lap. "That doesn't sound like Juvia at all. She seemed so polite, pleasant and caring. I wonder what happened to her. Did she find her father?"

"Yeah, I think he is behind all of this, I think he messed her up somehow. I just _don't know_ how or why." Gray felt himself getting irate, so he took a breath of cool air to curb his temper.

"Maybe you need to reach out to her." Mary suggested, her voice quiet as she too tried to process it all.

"I did." He ran a hand through his raven hair. "I tried, I didn't fight back, I tried to make her remember, but she was relentless, it was like all she cared about was the power in her magic. It was so dark." He paused, taking a breath. "She doesn't want to be saved." Gray growled clenching his fists, causing his muscles to bunch up under the gauze and plasters straining to hold his wounds together under the force.

"Well. Maybe you need to reach out physically. Yes, you don't want to hurt her, but maybe you do to make her _feel_ something, she sounds like she's the one who has lost all hope. I think she needs you more than you know." Mary got up, putting the chair back against the wall. "Sleep on it." As the cotton topped lady exited the room, a small black blur ran in jumping up onto the bed as Gray had begun to lie down. The four-legged nuisance sat watching Gray settle down into the pillows, his tail swishing as his dilated pupils took in the dim light from the table lamp. Just as Gray closed his eyes he felt a small weight press up against his side. Cocking his head, Gray saw the little black cat curled up next to him, purring away in comfort. Gray grumbled grumpily, but his heart squeezed a little, the cat was cute, but he would never say that out loud.

Juvia, Mitch and Jimquin reached their first stop, Allium Town, a coastal village with a likeness to Primrose Village. The town was given the name 'Allium' after the plant which can grow near the sea. The watermage looked around the hamlet which was blanketed in darkness, the only sounds were falling of rain and the occasional hoot of an owl. It was late, about 3am, they had travelled for hours with little rest stops for food and water.

"We'll rest up at the inn for the remainder of the night." Jimquin nodded towards the largest building in view, the yellow lights giving off a warming glow in the cold, damp November air. The older water user ran his fingers through his sky-blue hair, before subconsciously pulling at the edges of his suit, as if to straighten out any creases which subsequently weren't there.

"Yes Sir." Mitch nodded, his dark green spiky hair which resembled that of a pink haired wizard the watermage once knew. The green colour was a dark green, like the moss growing on the trees in a damp woodland. Juvias eyes followed the two men as they walked towards the inn, Juvia following along behind them.

As the trio neared the building along the cobbled road, its details became clearer in the darkness illuminated by the nearby streetlamp. The inn wasn't dissimilar to the houses in Rhodonia, except the dark wooden beams wound their way around thick whitewashed stone not yellow. The building had its charm that was for sure.

Stepping inside, shaking off their wet jackets – except Juvia as she only had her dress coat, no umbrella to shield her from the mood induced drizzle, Jimquin strode forwards towards the reception desk, which looked like it was once a small bar, as he moved across the short distance he gave off an intimidating aura, like a wolf cornering a deer. Placing his hands on the edge of the desk, looking the timid woman in the eye, who in turn, looked terrified as she peered through her thin square black framed specs to meet the eyes of a monster, stammering over her sentence:

"H-how can I he-help you s—sir." She barely choked out, shrinking back into her chair.

"We have 3 rooms booked." Jimquin smiled at the receptionist, not a friendly smile, a crooked hungry smile. "The name is under Bashfield."

"Right…. Erm." She poured over the check-ins book searching frantically for the name, skimming over it several times as a lock of her pink hair strayed from her bun, wafting a calming strawberry scent, allowing her to see the name Bashfield. "He-here it is." A clicking sound was heard as she rifled through the drawer, a jingle of shiny silver keys appeared in her slim hand. "Rooms 3, 7 and 10." Pushing the keys across the small run-down bar, not wanting to touch the suspicious man. Jimquin picked them up delicately, slipping them into his suit pocket and gradually leaned back releasing the bar from his grip.

"Thanks." He smiled once more before he motioned for both Juvia and Mitch to follow him, Mitch went first followed by Juvia, the red carpeted stairs creaking under each step they took. They reached the first floor into a narrow corridor which held only 10 rooms. "Any preference on which room number?" The water wizard asked his two puppets, who both shook their heads. "Okay. I'll take room 3, Juvia you take 7, Mitch take 10." He handed out the respective keys to each of them and began to turn away, before glancing back. "Don't worry about being up in the morning, we've got a lot to do and Juvia you especially will be needing your rest."

The watermage only nodded as her father turned and walked away unlocking the white wooden door to his room, the click of it shutting broke the silence.

"Well." Mitch sighed swinging his arms. "It is almost 3:30 so I'm going to hit the sack." He flashed his key at Juvia before departing up to the top end of the corridor into room 10.

"Wait, Mitch." Juvia followed him up the hallway, her room was close to his. "You're not exactly a hard criminal so what _do_ you do for Juvias father?" Her navy-blue eyes pierced into Mitch pale ones as she pursed her baby pink lips.

Mitchs eyes narrowed and his voice stone cold. "That is not of your concern Juvia." His voice lightened up. "You've got bigger things to worry about than my position." Once again, he turned away and into his room.

Juvia entered her own room and switched on the light, a little lamp hung from the ceiling, flickering on and off, struggling to maintain power, before it finally settled on a dimmer setting than Juvia would've liked. Looking around the room the watermage was surprised by the contents; it had the same blood red carpet which seemed to run throughout the inn, followed upwards by vanilla yellow wallpaper with brown skirting. The double bed in the middle was plump and cosy looking, the sheets a lavender colour.

Exploring more of the room, Juvia found a small ensuite bathroom with only enough room for two people to fit side by side. Chewing on her lip, the watermage decided a hot shower would be good – however she didn't feel achy or tired from the travels like she would expect to feel. Climbing in, Juvia thought about the previous night, she hadn't felt tired then either, yet she slept deeply, it was like something was overriding her brains signals spurring her to keep going.

The shower spouted out cold water, jolting Juvia out of her thoughts, a signal her shower was now over, the hot water had given up. Indifferently, the blunette stepped out the small shower into the cramped bathroom, dried off, slipping on a pale green nightie and glancing in the mirror at the hard eyes that stared back at her, the eyes of her past which now also held her future.

Gray awoke with a start; something heavy was sitting on his chest, but didn't move as he tried to jerk up, only to be dragged back down by the pain tearing through his weary body. Adjusting his eyes to the bright room, the sun breaking through the white curtains, the raven-haired wizards gaze was met by two big green orbs, belonging to the little black cat, who let out a short friendly half meow noise before purring loudly, Gray let out a low chuckle before flopping back down onto the pillow in exhaustion. A glance to his left, showed Mary had left a glass of water on the bedside table next to him for easy access. Gray just stared at the clear fluid, as his thoughts scrambled together, he was returning to the guild, without Juvia. That thought stung, but he had tried, hadn't he? The conversation with Mary last night resurfaced, she had mentioned that he should try to fight back to get Juvia to see sense. But he couldn't do anything just lying here. A faint knock at the door made Grays new fluffy admirer jump as Mary entered the room, shifting the icemages attention from the glass of water.

"Ah, you're finally awake! I was beginning to get worried." The cotton topped elder cooed as she walked over to Gray. "Mr. Squiggles hasn't left your side unless absolutely necessary." She smiled at her cat giving him a stroke.

"How long have I been out of it?" Gray rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"About 16 hours." Mary mumbled, her full attention on the little black cat.

"What?!" Gray raised his voice, "16 hours?!" His mouth was hanging open.

"Well you obviously needed the rest dear." Mary smiled up at him, "how are you feeling?"

Gray licked his parched lips, "I'm fine." He propped himself up on his elbow, trying not to grimace in pain. "I need to go and see Juvia again. I have to try." The icemage swung his legs out of the bed, causing Mr Squiggles to jump down onto the floor scowling at him. Gray stood up, his head spinning. "See… I'm fine."

Mary reached out a frail hand, "You don't look fine you're swaying." She didn't catch him in time as he fell back onto the bed, hissing as the wounds threatened to burst open again. "Your wounds are still tender Gray." Mary fussed, helping him to lie back down. "I know you want to save your… friend or whatever she is to you, but there is no point going if you can barely stand on your own two feet, let alone wield any magic. Let me find some more potions." Gray blushed, knowing Mary was all to right.

"Fine. I'll stay until tomorrow morning." The icemage gritted his teeth. _Another day Juvia then I'll get to you._ _I will save you._

 **A/N:** **Thankyou for reading! This chapter was supposed to be longer but I had to split it in two other it would be well over 6000 words! It's amazing how when I planned this fic it was to be 10 chapters maybe 12 and it's currently now planned at 17-18 chapters :-D** **This chapter is a build up to the next two!**

 **Read and Review**

CrookedMoonlight


	14. Melted Ice Makes Water

The Rain Woman- Chapter 14 – Melted Ice Makes Water

 **A/N:** So sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long, long time. I was going through a really bad time! Please enjoy nonetheless.

Juvia awoke with a start; someone was having an argument in the corridor. Bleary eyed, Juvia glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it read 3:30pm. She hadn't really fallen asleep until near 5am tossing and turning about what Mitch had said to her, what did her father have planned exactly? Juvia felt a tingle in her veins as her magic burned at her fingertips, the shouting grew louder annoying the watermage. Puffing her cheeks and throwing the duvet off furiously, Juvia made way to the little wooden door, grabbing the knob and twisting it violently, before storming into the corridor to see a man and a woman staring offensively at each other but they were facing Juvia who had come storming loudly from her room.

"You alright lady?" The brown-haired man asked aggressively, Juvia glared at him. "You might wanna try putting some clothes on." He spat the words his fists still raised.

"Oh, as if you don't look at women all the time Hugh!" The blonde girl spoke now spitting her words at Hugh.

"Juvia wouldn't need to get dressed if your shouting hadn't woken her up." The watermage spoke with a bitterness that rivalled a lemon.

"It's 3:30pm, what are you, a lady of the night." Hugh scoffed fuelling Juvias fury, her navy-blue orbs narrowing, her mouth turning into a thin line.

"Water lo-"The watermage was cut off as someone shoved her into the wall. It was Mitch, his forearm pushing her back against it, his body turned to Hugh and who appeared to be his girlfriend.

"What's all the commotion about?" Another broader figure appeared from behind Hugh, it was Juvias father, he strolled casually into the scene.

"Well I was having a conversation with my girl and that crazy woman came storming out her room accusing us of waking her up, it's 3:30 in the afternoon it's no crime." Hugh looked Jimquin in the eyes.

Jimquin spoke with such mad calmness. "Well that would be my daughter, if you would excuse her behaviour, we got in late last night from our travels."

Juvia pushed Mitch away still glaring at Hugh. "Juvia is going to get dressed." The watermage stalked back into her room making sure to slam the door shut.

About half an hour later Juvia heard a light rapping on her door, pulling her thigh high boots on she walked over, opening the door more calmly than she had earlier.

"Hey, Jimquin wants us to meet down the lobby now." The familiar green haired wizard gave Juvia a weak smile as she closed the door behind them to make their way down to the reception area. "I uh, wanted to apologise for how cold I was to you last night, I was just tired." Mitch chuckled but it sounded strained.

"Juvia doesn't need an apology, it's fine." The watermage kept her gaze ahead as her father came into view.

"Ah, perfect timing. We need to get going." Jimquin rubbed his hands together as the two wizards descended the last few steps and followed silently out the inn.

"Where are we going?" Juvia asked walking side by side with her father, giving him a sidelong glance.

"I have some information on a man who I need to pay a visit to, he is a slippery guy he keeps getting away everytime I get some information on him." Juvia nodded as they strode fiercely through the village like a storm.

"We think someone is tipping the guy off when they see us coming, or overhear our guy telling Jimquin." Mitch filled in some details.

Juvia nodded slightly, as they proceeded forwards through the town, the uneven cobbles making it slightly trickier than normal to walk in high heeled boots. All the houses had a similar likeness to the inn, being white washed stone, the newer ones made of yellow bricks, they had almost the same size gardens to Rhodonia, the noticeable difference was in the grass; in Rhodonia is was soft, lush, springy grass, here it was darker, spiky, dry grass, it appeared like it needed the rain she had brought with her.

The man her father had a quandary with, was allegedly in a small bar in town, as they neared the wooden run-down bar, the smell of cigars and alcohol filled the watermages nostrils, making them burn in protest. Jimquin led the way in, the door creaking as it opened into a dark hazy room, full of raucous voices. Male testosterone filled the air here, most of the faces weather beaten, unfriendly, with cruel, twisted smiles, beers in one hand and a thick cigar in the other.

Scrunching her nose up, Juvia walked inside, Mitch walking closely behind her, their footsteps on the dusty wooden floorboards now echoed loudly in their ears as silence fell over the bar, each and every one of those alcohol dazed faces staring as they went by.

Upon reaching the bar Jimquin immediately had the barmans attention, the whole room had his attention. Juvia and Mitch flanked either side of him like bodyguards as the elder water wizard proceeded to ask the whereabouts of a name Juvia didn't quite hear.

"What do you mean he is not here?!" Jimquins voice enraged his tone a low growl.

The barman responded, quivering "H-he left just minutes ago." The blonde-haired male put the glass down he was drying, clearing his throat as if to settle his nerves.

Jimquin straightened up a bit, tugging the edges of his suit-which seemed _very_ out of place in this sort of bar. "Did he say where he was going?" Jimquins strained to maintain his temper as the barman shook his head. _This guy must have really annoyed father,_ Juvia thought blinking her navy-blue eyes, fingers interlaced in front of her. Jimquin turned to face the harrowed onlookers, some fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats as they met his all powerful gaze. Arms held out high to the side of him he spoke to the crowd. "Does any know where that bloody bastard Greg Greendale has gone?" Jimquin roared, "I know he is a regular here, so _do not_ lie to me." His gaze would have been terrifying if Juvia could feel terror.

No one spoke, either through fear or loyalty. "Mitch." Jimquin nodded at the green haired wizard on his right.

Mitch merely shut his eyes, but a heavy weight could be felt all around the building. "If you don't cooperate then I really will give you something to be scared of." Some people started running for the door only to be met with an invisible barrier. "You have 30 seconds to give me an answer." Jimquin almost spat as he eyed each and every human being in the room. Juvia glanced at Mitch, his brows were furrowed, his eyes still tightly closed. "Fine then." Jimquin paused, now smirking. "Let's have some fun." His eyes shot to Juvias. "Juvia. Would you please suffocate…." He paused again his eyes scanning the room for a victim. "That one." It was a scrawny old man, who seemed like a farmer, a poor farmer who had only come in for a quiet drink, he was the only man who didn't look greedy or cruel. His old grey eyes were kind, his heart honest.

Juvia looked to her father questioningly. "Go ahead Juvia." The watermage looked back at the old man something irking in her brain.

"NOW JUVIA!" Jimquin shouted that little inkling out of her brain as the magic surged through her veins, taking over her thoughts, her feelings, she had to release the pent-up power.

Juvia twisted her hand as if she were opening a door, "water lock." The words calm and collected, a trait she got from either Jose or her father. Wind billowed her navy-blue hair around her, wind she had created herself from the release of her power, her victim ensnared in a suffocating sphere of water, hovering off the floor for everyone to see, a spectacle.

The man tried desperately not to drown, but in doing that he would only suffocate, a voice spoke up. "OK enough!" A horrified male voice rang out, many others had their hands over their mouths in shock. "Michael goes to another bar up town after this one." He pleaded with Jimquin, his hair also blue. "It's the only other one in the town, he had friends there." The water wizard still stared at him, as the man in the water lock was fighting his last moments, Juvia still held on mercilessly. "Ok, it's out of here, turn right, walk past 6 streets on your right, it's the 7th one down half way down that road. Dear god just let that poor man go!" He shouted for mercy on his knees.

Jimquin nodded, "Thankyou for your cooperation. Mitch drop your shield. Juvia release him." Jimquin looked to Juvia, her eyes, they were fixated on the fly caught in her web, the power didn't want to let go, it wanted more, more and more, she was more than he could have asked for. "Juvia you _have_ to let him go." Jimquin spoke more assertively but the watermage didn't seem to hear him.

"Juvia!" Mitch grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently, breaking her power-hungry daze. The watermage snapped to attention, releasing the water locks hold on the man as he fell, limply to the floor in a wet heap. "You almost killed him. That wasn't the point." Mitch stared down into those empty navy pits knowing that his words still meant nothing. Jimquin had created a monster. No one moved or dared speak as the three mages walked out the bar to their next destination, leaving a bar of dread and misery behind them.

Gray had been up early the following morning, he had rested that extra day as promised to Mary. The icemages tote bag was now full of food and potions, courtesy of his host, as he walked the familiar forest path back from the mansion in the afternoon sun, the wet mud still squelching with every step. Juvia wasn't at the mansion anymore, that was made clear by the wizards who were still recovering from their fight with him, Sparky hadn't recovered. Gray had overheard that they had moved on to Allium town to settle some sort of business on their way to Midi, the smallest part of Fiore.

Gray sighed as his coal eyes glanced up at the iron sky. Just a month ago Juvia had been a bubbly, smiley friendly face around the guild, always trying to get him to go out alone with her. Some of the times Gray had accepted, he couldn't _always_ say yes, he didn't know exactly how he felt about the watermage and decided it was in her best interest if he rejected the offer a few times. The outings they did have consisted of them going on evening walks around Magnolia or sat in a Café talking. One particular occasion, the most recent, the pair had gone on a walk one sunny afternoon, the sun beating down on the hot stone streets on Magnolia, Juvia had worn a light pink summer dress with red roses patterns, coupled with a straw hat which she had fiddled with when she had become nervous at times. Somehow, they had found them right on the outskirts of town, stood on a bridge looking down at the little stream that wound its way over the rock's underneath, the water so clear and cool despite the blistering heat. They had chattered idly about missions on the request board and Gray could feel Juvia pining to ask him on one of them as she fiddled with the hem of her dress, her long lashes dipped, he hadn't noticed how close their faces were to each-other as the cool air became thicker, his fingers lightly brushed against hers, a blush framed her cheeks the same colour as the roses, Gray had felt his heart beat so fast he was sure that it was going to fly off with him, just as he leaned in Juvia had stuck her finger against his lips and had said;

"Gray-sama!" She had giggled closing her navy-blue eyes, "Not until Juvia has her answer." She scolded him playfully, he knew very well which answer she wanted. She wanted to know how he truly felt about her, he could've given it to her right then, but his throat had closed up, partly from the rejection and partly because his head was swimming with the answer he knew he now held.

But now Juvia was a completely different person, and it hurt to see her that way knowing that he might have been able to save her from herself and whoever was pulling her strings.

The bar was the completely opposite of the wooden shack the three wizards had not long been to, some wrong directions later they have found this place, a suave upmarket building, instead of wooden walls there were big glass windows making the place seems bright, airy and spacious, blue lights shone down from the ceilings around the bar which was paired with tall red bar stalls, screaming elegance and class. Cosy dark wooden tables hugged the outskirts of the room with two small armchairs per table.

The watermage glanced up at Jimquin whose face was beet red, fists shaking at his sides. The place was deserted. Except from the bar staff, a large round man with hair a similar shade to Mitchs', he was drying a martini glass looking at the trio uninterested.

Mitch walked forwards first as he seemed to sense his boss' ever-growing temper. He glanced sidelong at Juvia as he passed, partly for her sake. She had lost control back there and he worried if she used her powers so soon after would anyone be able to stop her? "Excuse me." Mitch cleared his throat as the man looked up at him crinkling his podgy nose. "We're looking for Greg Greendale, our acquaintance said he would be here at this time, you see, we're old friends of his." Mitch spoke smoothly trying to sound friendly even as Jimquin steamed behind him.

"Yeah you not long missed Ol' Greg." The barman slurred, he obviously didn't find any of the wizards imposing. Jimquin ground his teeth. "He has gone out of town, but he'll be back by tomorrow assured." Juvias father remained silent as Juvia just observed the scene, a random image of her mother popped into her head, her navy-blue eyes full of happiness smiling.

"Thankyou sir." Mitch finished as he turned back to the two water users. Juvia was for some reason smiling, a genuine smile. His eyes travelled to Jimquin who was already turning to leave, he and Juvia followed suit as they walked in completely silence although the air was thick with tension. "So, what now boss? It's around 6/6:30pm." Mitch broke the silence.

"We find out where he lives. We wait for him to come back. That barman said by tomorrow, so he could be back tonight." Jimquin looked at his two pawns his brown eyes hard, their faces almost expressionless. "Although an early dinner might be in order. You will need your energy after all."

After heading back to the inn to ask the timid receptionist the best place to eat and if she knew of Greg Greendale which she had replied that she was new and had no idea who he was, the wizards had found the restaurant, the speciality was seafood caught from the ocean fresh every day. Jimquin ordered a huge seafood platter with bowls of vegetables to for the three of them consisting of; mussles in a white wine sauce, chilli, tomato or garlic butter, king prawns, sea bass, swordfish, fried squid, chargrilled octopus and some creatures that Juvia didn't recognise. The two males dug right into the food, the watermage just sat staring at the platter trying to figure out why she wasn't joining in, she knew she liked seafood, but it was something about being here in this restaurant, she felt edgy, like a big pressure building up inside her.

"Juvia are you not eating?" Jimquin studied her, noticing the trance like state she adopted. Juvia looked up as a cracking sounded making them all jump. Juvia unfurled her hands to find a chunk of the table in it, dropping it on the floor Juvia met her fathers judging eyes.

"Yes, Juvia is eating." The blunette put some squid, swordfish and octopus on her plate, overfilling a plate was seen as bad manners, so she was accustomed to eating a small plate full at a time. The food was exquisite, definitely fresh.

"Ahh yes Greg is back later this evening." As if their ears were tuned into hearing the word 'Greg' Mitch turned around to the people sat behind them.

"Excuse me. Are you talking about Greg Greendale?" Mitch flew the blonde a swooning smile, well as swooning as Mitch could make it with his scarred cheek and missing tooth.

She replied, "Yes we are." Batting her eyelids, she had fallen for his 'charm'.

"May I ask where he lives? His Granddaughter is here as a surprise. She hasn't been here for years so she can't remember where he lives you see." Juvia nearly choked on a piece of octopus at the word 'granddaughter', she looked over at her father who winked at her. Juvia sighed in relief, it was a ruse.

"Next street over house number five." Her red fingernails gripped the back of the chair as she leaned closer to Mitch enticingly as her female friend watched from the other end of their table.

"Thankyou so much, please do enjoy your meal." Mitch smiled at her again as he turned back to his own meal, Jimquin smiled at him approvingly.

As the meal came to an end Jimquin paid the bill before prompting them to leave the dining area. As they exited the building the cool air hit the watermage as an image of a bridge on a hot summers day floated into her mind making her stop as she walked, her heart fluttering, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Almost as quickly as it had happened it had gone and Juvia found herself catching up with her father.

"So, the house should be down here, number five." They stopped at a small narrow house, no fence surrounded the small lawn and a straggly leafless tree jutted up into the sky. As they neared the house Juvia noticed that the house lacked serious care, the white net curtains appeared yellowing in the light from the room behind them, the paint on the wooden front door was all chipped and eroded away – probably partly from the salty sea air. "He must be home; the light is on." Jimquin sounded almost excited as he stepped up onto the cramped porch which had empty plant pots on it. The water wizard knocked three times on the door. What felt like forever later, the door opened wide to reveal a short middle-aged man holding a walking stick, whose brown hair was streaked with grey, his face weathered, upon seeing Jimquin his grey eyes went wide, his body rigid in recognition.

"J-J-Jimquin…" He sounded breathless and almost seemed to age before Juvias eyes. Suddenly, Jimquin had staggered backwards falling back off the porch onto his arse with a thump, the little man running. He had slammed his walking stick into her father stomach before dropping it and sprinting off.

"GO AFTER HIM NOW!" Jimquin roared, spurring them on in the direction of Greg. Juvia was faster than Mitch and managed to make out his figure darting left into a wide open green.

Juvia fingers tingled, the pressure building back up inside of her. "Water whip!" Her arm turned into a flexible stream of water which grabbed at Gregs leg sending him face first into the ground, he turned to face Juvia angrily, his face contorted into fury and pain as red blood poured out of his now broken nose.

"You bitch!" He snarled at her.

"Water lock." Juvia twisted her hand as an orb of dark water magic enveloped the old man just as Jimquin and Mitch rounded the corner behind her.

"Good job Juvia!" Jimquin praised, "Release your water lock but keep him bound so he cant run." He joined his hands behind his back.

"As you wish father. Water rope." The water lock disappeared soaking the grass as rope bound Gregs legs and hands, he was trapped like a mouse.

"Now Greg, who have you spouted your crap to!" Jimquin roared at his old collegue.

"No-one! I swear!" Greg was trembling.

"My informants tell me otherwise. You are lieing, and you know how I feel about liars. Juvia tighten those ropes." Greg cried out at the ropes of water bit into his skin like water slicers.

"I haven't told anyone I swear." Greg stuck to his guns, Juvia didn't believe him, her father wouldn't have gone to all this trouble for someone who hadn't done anything.

"Stop lying." It was Juvia who spoke as she used a water whip to knock him awkwardly to the ground with a sickening crunch as he landed on his elbow at an odd angle breaking his arm.

"Add a noose to the accessories Juvia dear." A noose of water appeared around Gregs throat as Juvia lifted him up by it, so his feet just touched the ground, he spluttered and gagged as it squeezed his oesophagus.

"Okay!" Greg squeaked as his face started to turn a dark red. "I told a few of the wizards in Pregrande, Ministrel and Stella, but they didn't believe me, told me your research your ideas were all impossible feats."

"Hm." Jimquin seemed to ponder as Greg hung struggling for breath in his noose. "Kill him."

Juvia tensed at the instruction as her magic raged inside her, she had never killed anyone.

"DO IT JUVIA!" Jimquin screamed at her impatiently. "NOW!"

Juvia felt overwhelmed as her magic burned through her as the noose tightened around Gregs neck drawing blood.

"NO!" A voice roared from the side, "JUVIA!" Juvia recognised the voice, so did her heart. "STOP, JUVIA!" Gray appeared, running at Juvia, ice magic forming in his hands, his devil slayer mark emerging on his skin, eyes cold and hard. There was only one way to stop her. "Ice make arrows!" Gray fired arrows of ice at the watermage who seemed startled by his sudden entrance.

Juvia made no move to stop or resist the attack as she kept a hold of Greg in the noose, the arrows piercing her skin and tearing at her clothes. She winced but still did not let go of her magic hold.

"You can't do this Juvia!" Gray tried to plead. "You'll never forgive yourself!"

Juvia twisted internally at the emotion in his voice, the way his head hung low as the rain began to pour, something gnawed away at her.

"Would you just kill him already!" Her father roared, "you know the magic wants you to!" His eyes were fearful, _why does this stupid Fairy Tail mage keep showing up! He is going to ruin everything._

Juvia gritted her teeth as the magic surged through her blood, almost taking complete hold, "Water slicer!" Juvia shouted as the slicers caught the edges of Grays arms, waist and leg as he tried to dodge it quickly. Without having enough time to recover Juvia was already on her next attack, "water cane!" She whipped his legs from under him before hitting him skywards, sending him up into the sky before she struck him down again. Gray let out a cry of pain as he felt some ribs pop and his chin graze. "Water noose!" Juvia encircled Grays neck with a noose lifting him off the floor like Greg, he hung limply in front of her, her smile venomous.

"I… wont… be… finished off… that easily." He choked weakly, "ice make lance!" Gray shot lancers flying towards Juvia now as he moved in closer behind them using them as a shield, "ice make knuckles!" Juvia was now hurtled up into the air, being struckles by both knuckles and lancers, forced to release the noose on Greg, she grimaced as she hit the wet grass feeling blood beginning to run from where the lancers and arrows had struck her, her head dizzy.

"Water cyclone!" She retaliated as purple water magic gushed towards Gray in the form of a powerful cyclone, _purple water magic just isn't right._

"Freeze!" Gray shouted freezing the cyclone in its tracks, luckily, she hadn't made it boiling.

"I won't make that mistake again." Juvia spoke coldly now standing upright although shaking from her injuries. "Hot water –"

"Ice-make Gungir!" A huge chunk of ice rose up encasing Juvia, freezing her solid in the ice.

"Should we cut in?" Mitch asked Jimquin, looking worried.

"No, this is Juvias fight. Once she dispatches _him,_ she will be mine."

"But Sir, she is frozen solid." He ran a hand through his wet green hair, _Had he missed something?_

"Just watch." Jimquin smirked as the ice began to melt.

"Impossible." Gray stared wide eyed as his Gungir attack melted infront of him.

"No way." Mitch exclaimed.

"She has raised the temperature of her waterbody, the molecules, thus allowing her to be immune to his ice attacks." Jimquin let out a villainous laugh. "There is nothing you can do to stop or save her Gray! Mwahahahahaha"

Juvia fell from the melted ice landing on her feet in a crouched position. "Gray…..sama?" Her eyes became wide and soft, the ice freezing her had also froze the dark water magic momentarily allowing her to think clearer.

"Juvia?!" Grays heart clenched and unclenched as he began to run towards her, his feet squelching in the mud.

"Wait!" She shouted, now sounding half torn. "Don't come any closer to Juvia." She held her head in her hands, fighting herself. Gray ignored her warning and kept running, if he could just reach her in time. "Boiling water nebula!" Juvia shouted, Gray had no time to react, he felt the searing burning pain before he felt the attack hit, sending him flying back across the park, his skin searing hot as the devil slayer mark disappeared off his skin, his face and body sunk into the sodden mud, the only saving grace being Juvias cold rain on his burning hot back.

Gray glanced to left to see most of his bag had been destroyed, the plushie thankfully unharmed, the blue hair visible against the dark evening light.

"Well done Juvia." Jimquins greedy voice rang out clear and proud, although it could have been better, you beat him in the end, _again._ Let's hope he stays gone this time.

Jimquin walked away as Juvia stared at the crumpled, steaming mess on the floor which was Gray, his skin was badly burned, blood running out of cuts all over, his face turned to face left, his eyes lifeless yet fixated on something. Juvia followed his gaze to a tote bag which had been scalded by her water nebula, something blue caught her eye and she decided to walk over to it.

Without thinking Juvia picked up the soft object, her eyes widening, it was her, a _happy_ her, she had knitted this for him, he had brought it with him. A spark grew in her heart, joy, a spark of joy, she held the plushie close to her chest.

"Come on Juvia!" Jimquin shouted angrily.

Juvia placed the plushie down, it would only be destroyed with her. But little did she know those few moments with that plushie, the feelings she felt from the memory and the fact Gray-sama had brought it with him, had released a part of her from the dark magics hold.

 **A/N:** Only 3 more chapters to go! Please review, it really keeps us going!

 **R & R**

CrookedMoonlight


	15. Icy Water

The Rain Woman - Chapter 15 - Icy water

 **A/N** :- Thankyou to for your continued support and Review after such a long break from this story, thankyou to everyone else who has followed, favourited and reviewed, a slightly shorter chapter but choc full! Enjoy!

Gray lay in the muddy ground, the dirt wedged under his fingernails, wishing he could become part of the park, tears streamed down his face, his eyes still staring at the plushie, where Juvia had stood moments, minutes maybe hours ago now, he didn't know, he felt empty again, what had they done to her? The Juvia plushie smiled at him from her spot, although soaked by the rain Juvia had captured her own smile perfectly in the plushie, it could brighten anyone and anything. The memories of their missions, their arguments and Juvias general persistency over the years played over in Grays head. His heart squeezed, he missed her, he wouldn't give up on her, she would never give up on him. He remembered when she melted his ice-make gungir earlier, she had become her old self, she was the Juvia he knew if only for a few moments, which meant that she was still in their and could still be saved.

The ice mage pulled himself up gradually, wincing and cursing at his ribs. Glancing over at the red tote bag proved fruitful, some potions and bandages were not destroyed in Juvias final attack. Gray walked over slowly assessing his injuries before picking up a potion and drinking it, almost instantaneously feeling the benefits of it working in his system. He found some wound cleaner and a few gauze strips to patch up the worst of his gashes and bandage for his torso.

"Right, I'm coming for you Juvia." Gray looked up to the rain heavy skies, the colour wasn't much different to what it was during their battle which meant that she must be close by. Gray stuffed a few of the smaller potion vials into his baggy trouser pockets, deciding to leave the plushie in a nearby hollow of a tree with the remainder of his tote bag on top of it to keep it dry, Gray strode off, looking at the ground he noticed there were footprints, three sets, not yet been washed away by the rain, it was worth a shot to follow them he didn't remember anyone else passing by.

Juvia walked through the doors of a large house owned by her father on the outskirts of Allium Town, she had wondered why they hadn't stayed here before. The watermage took in the magnolia colour walls with their white skirts and navy-blue carpet, almost like a beach, she walked into the living room where there was a glass coffee table, a sofa and an armchair arranged neatly around a open fireplace with old logs sat in the middle ready to be burnt. The kitchen was again simple but large and charming, a range cooker, a large kitchen sink, work counters and a wooden dining table with four seats around it, there was a small downstairs toilet which was completely white tiled. There were many other spacious rooms; a study, a dining room to seat eight guests and a few rooms for storage and what appeared to be a small library of some kind, the shelves and book all with a thick layer of dust, the house felt damp, unlived in, which was odd for a house which could quite easily be lived in.

Upstairs more rooms, 6 bedrooms, 3 ensuite and 2 large bathrooms which both held big deep bath tubs with jets which Juvia could imagine sinking her cold aching self into, shower cubicles were also in each one, a lovely ivory sink with a big rectangular mirror above and an empty counter next to it with a cupboard door so it must have been for storage.

Juvia looked in each of the bedrooms, 4 of them all had a double bed with white duvets and pillows and nightstands next to them, a white chest of drawers and wardrobe for storage, the 2 single bedrooms had a single bed each with magnolia duvet and pillow sets, and a wooden chest of drawers and wardrobe, all the rooms upstairs had the same magnolia walls as downstairs but the carpet was now cream and pristine like it had never really been walked on, it was still soft and springy underfoot. The watermage felt the house was homely, but it smelt musty, damp and unloved.

"Juvia!" Her fathers voice rang loud and clear from downstairs his voice echoing off the walls. Juvia made her way down the stairs to find her father and Mitch sitting on the yellow sofa in the living room smiling a strained smile at her as she entered. Juvia took a seat in the armchair, relaxing back against the soft spongey fabric.

"How do you find the house?" Jimquin grinned at her and Mitch looked uncomfortable his face tight and drawn.

"It is a nice house," Juvia paused, she just had to ask, "why is it unlived in?" Juvia met her fathers gaze which seemed to falter.

"To tell you the truth…" He began, looking down at his hands which were clasped together. "I brought this house for your mother and I to live in, to move her away from Primrose Village, of course I didn't know you were my child, I didn't even know she was with child." He took in a deep breath. "I would have tried harder if I had known that you were with her." Juvia nodded.

"That explains why it is all furnished then…." Juvia thought back to her mother, with her loving smile and how she loved her garden so much tending it day after day making the most beautiful blooms. "Does this house have a garden?" The question blurted out of Juvias mouth without her realising.

"Why of course it does Juvia, your mother loved to garden, it has a greenhouse aswell." Answered Jimquin, it all seemed a little too perfect to Juvia.

The watermage sat in silence for a few minutes, as memories came back to her, the memory of her agreeing to work with her father if he were to free her mother, how terrified her mother was for her safety. "How is Juvias mother? Did she get home alright?" Juvia asked, Mitch snapping his attention to her, eyes sorrowful as the room seemed to hold its breath.

"Juvia, your mother died on her way back home… bandits attacked her…" Her father held her gaze as Juvia seemed to disappear into herself, her eyes going wide, her hands scrunching up her dresscoat as they held onto it tightly.

"She…she…" Juvia stuttered, "is dead?" Her eyes were hollow and distant, the rain began to pour out the sky in torrents, the wind whipping and lashing against the window panes, pots and outdoor furniture bashing, crashing and flying around all over the place "Juvia needs to excuse herself." The watermage got up without permission and made her way up the staircase into the furthest double room and threw herself onto the plump unslept in duvet, burying her head.

 _Her mother, her beautiful and kind-hearted mother…was…dead._ Juvia felt emotion surge through her as tears began to roll down her cheeks, she wished she had gone to visit her sooner, that she had plucked up the courage to get to know her and not be a coward because of her step-father.

Juvia lay on the bed for a while, her head swimming, she felt guilty. Slowly the blue haired beauty got up, pulling herself together a bit more and made her way over to the bedroom mirror, she looked at her reflection, really looked and what she saw made the tears spill out silently again.

She was not who she wanted to be, how had she become so lost? Her mother would be disappointed in her, the way she had been acting, yet, it felt to Juvia as though it wasn't actually her who had done all those horrible, maniac, torturous things to those poor people in the bar, that it wasn't her who had held an elderly man by a water noose, that it wasn't her who had held her beloved-

"Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered bringing a fist up to her chest, she had hurt him, really, badly hurt him, not once, but twice, how would he ever forgive her? She felt the tingle of the dark magic again, Juvia swallowed hard trying to shove it back down, she would control it and not the other way around.

"Juvia?" Jimquin knocked on her door, "may I come in?" Juvia felt a sudden panic, as well as a swell of anger, he had used her and nearly destroyed her soul.

"Yes." Juvia spoke as mute as possible she had to pretend that she was still under the magics influence.

Jimquin entered and noticed his daughters red tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, she had evidently been crying, "are you alright?" His voice didn't sound like a concerned father but more like someone who was fearful that all his hard work would go to waste.

"Yes, Juvia is fine now." She met his gaze, her navy eyes cold and unyielding. "Juvia would like to know the next plan of action?" Her heart thudded as she waited to her what her father plotted to do when they got Midi.

"We will gather more followers and use your power to make them yield to us, I want complete control of Fiore." A big grin spread across his face, "I need you and your unrelenting magic to do so Juvia." He pulled subconsciously at his suit, a greedy expression on his face.

Juvia felt her temper rising, but she had to control it, she had to get downstairs. "Juvia thinks she can more than handle that task, after all you have unlocked the true power that Juvia possess'." The watermage brushed past her father as she felt a sudden feeling of desperation course through her, she _had_ to get out of here, she had to get home.

Mitch was in the living room pacing, he looked troubled, _oh no,_ Juvia thought, _I forgot about Mitch, his shield could block me in if I don't dispatch him first._ The watermage chewed the inside of her cheek, her father was hot on her heels.

Gray had been walking for about half an hour in the constant, fine drizzle, he had his eyes cast down partly to keep the rain out of his eyes and partly so he didn't lose the three sets of tracks in the mud, he felt like he was getting closer and closer. The icemage looked up through some trees, a spot just through them in a small circumference seemed to be having an absolute downpour, _Juvia!_ Gray knew that must be her, as the rain used to follow her and only her, when she was particularly upset it would focus on one area where she was. Gray broke into a run, the sodden ground trying to stop him in his tracks, making his feet feel like leaden weights as it sucked and pulled and caked his shoes. The rain grew heavier and colder on his bare torso, soaking his bandages and flattening his raven hair, the wind was ripping off branches and hurtling them about, uprooting small trees, it appeared like it was almost like a hurricane or a monsoon. A large house came into sight, bushes and flowerbeds were strewn everywhere with furniture and smashed pots blowing about, he'd have to be careful to not be knocked over or be assaulted by pottery shards. The house had lights on and Gray could make out Juvias shape in the living room, his heart leapt as he ran for the door like never before.

"I have told Juvia about our plans in Midi." Jimquin said proudly, as him and Juvia walked into the living room, Mitch was scowling, his fists clenched. Juvia wondered what he was so worked up over.

"Your plans to _use_ her, us as pawns you mean?" Mitch spat at his boss, "you are willingly to _destroy_ her soul, her _life_ all for your own selfish gain." Jimquin looked taken aback.

"I think you're tired Mitch and need to rest, you know I care for my daughter." Jimquin glared at Mitch.

"Juvia…" Juvia clenched her fists as a wave of homesickness jolted through her, "Juvia will _not_ be your pawn-" She started, her eyes narrowing.

"No, you could be my equal Juvia." Jimquin tried to tempt her, Juvia could feel his magic at the ready to attack.

"Juvia does not want to be your equal!" The watermage spoke through gritted teeth, "Juvia will not be used by you, Juvia is no longer shackled to her power!" Jimquin looked worried, he fired a water cyclone at Mitch sending him flying back against the wall knocking him unconscious for safe measures after his little outburst.

"He might get in the way, was it him who turned your head? I knew I should never have put him in charge, he hadn't been with me long enough." Her father raged, Juvia looked to Mitch, remembering how he had tried to help her, how he would talk sense into her every time her magic got too much.

"No." Juvias voice went soft her head bowed, "Mitch had nothing to do with it. He did as you asked, and this is how you treat him." It wasn't a question it was a fact. "It was Juvias mother who brought her back, Juvia would feel disgraced if she could have seen what Juvia had done, and it was Gray-samas persistence that brought Juvia back also." Juvia looked up to him again, she had to escape, she had to get out. "JUVIA WANTS TO GO HOME! BACK TO FAIRY TAIL!" The watermage wailed as tears spilled down her face as she turned to see Gray-sama in the doorway having heard her plea for freedom, her heart jumped and squeezed as delight filled her soul, he had come back for her.

"I want you back to Juvia." His eyes were cold and hard as he eyed up Jimquin preparing for battle.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D the next one will be up by Monday/Tuesday, as always please review!

 **R & R**

CrookedMoonlight


	16. Raindrops Of Agony

**The Rain Woman - Chapter 16 - Raindrops Of Agony**

 **A/N** : Well here it is! The penultimate chapter! Enjoy!

Jimquin stared at the figure stood in the open front door of his house, the rain falling from the skies behind him in sheets, the way his ice magic seeped from his fingers freezing the patches of floor it dripped onto, his black eyes full of anger, his mouth in a hard line much like Juvias.

"Juvia is comin' with me." The icemage stated, his body crouched slightly to prepare for attack, his wounds still evidently hindering him.

"I don't think so." Jimquin laughed at the boy, _did he really think I didn't have a backup plan?_ "Come on out boys." Jimquin raised grinned, his hands to either side of him as wizards appeared from surrounding rooms, Juvia and Gray were encircled as two other wizards dragged Mitch off.

"Well crap." Gray muttered looking at Juvia whose navy orbs were wide, slightly fearful but also determined.

Gray and Juvia didn't have any time to think of a battle plan as Juvias father lackies came at them hard and fast, mainly lightning users to target Juvias weakness, Jimquin felt that she was the biggest threat.

"Ice-make arrows!" Gray shouted, shooting frozen arrows at only two of the wizards, his ice magic and Juvias water magic were no good in such confined combat, they were at a huge disadvantage.

"Water claw!" Juvia scratched at one of the wizards closest to her with a fierce claw of water, only to be hit by a bolt of electricity by another wizard who was at the far end of the room.

"Juvia!" Gray turned to see Juvia being hit, "Ice-make hammer!" A huge hammer of ice appeared and knocked the wizard who had shocked her out cold, _that's one less pesky lightning wizard to deal with_.

"Storm shred." A wind user with grey hair spoke calmly from Grays's right as small, sharp blades of wind tore at his bandages ripping them clean off and cutting into the wounds which hadn't fully healed, stinging pain and fresh blood seeped from them.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia shrieked seeing the twisted look of pain on his face as she dispatched the wind user who had attacked him with a water cyclone trying to keep control of her power as she turned back to fight the enemies in front of her.

Another attack came at Gray before he could fully recover, this time a duo of a fire cyclone mixed with lightning struck him head on in the chest, the fire burning new burns into his skin, the lightning electrocuting him before he blacked out.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted again as her beloved fell to the floor in a heap smacking his head hard, she couldn't save him, the area to battle in was too small and she couldn't completely control her magic.

"Lightning cane!" A cane of lightning swept Juvias legs from underneath her as she tried to make her way over to Gray. The water mage was propelled into a wall causing it to crack on impact, she glared up at her opponent feeling the dark magic rise inside her.

"Quickly!" Jimquin shouted from the back of the room, "sort her out quickly! Before she has a chance to let rip!" He was angry, very angry, his brown eyes were hard and set, like Juvia was a bug who needed to be squished.

Tucking a light-blue lock behind her ear Juvia got up, "water slicer!" Juvia sent water slicer after slicer after him but he was just too fast at dodging them, they sliced through walls and shaved a few heads but didn't hit their mark.

"Lightning cyclone!" The lightning wizard somehow had gotten close to her and Juvia had no time to move as the cyclone hit her straight in her stomach.

"Gahhh!" She cried out as her whole body jolted, she wouldn't give up, she had to protect Gray-Sama.

"You… won't… keep Juvia down!" The water mage shouted, squeezing her eyes tight to try and find some way to push through the pain and dig deeper.

"I can keep this up all day." Yawned the scrawny purple-haired lightning user as his attack went on, "maybe I'll let my buddies join in." Juvias eyes flew open, she was surrounded, "Boss wants you put down the way quick."

"Water! …water…" Juvia drifted off as something sharp pricked her neck making her feel sleepy, as she slumped to the floor, she knew one thing for certain, she would have her revenge and next time she wouldn't hold back no matter what building or person stood in her way.

Juvia had no idea how much time had passed when she awoke in a jail like cell with metal bars, it was cold and damp, the rain could be heard on the cell roof and puffs of air clouded out her mouth with every breath, she wished she had her hat. A glance around showed no sign of her Gray-Sama anywhere, there was no noise either, _has Juvia been left down here to rot? What had happened to Gray-Sama? What did they do with Mitch?_ Juvia looked around to try and spot any cameras but she couldn't see any, they didn't mean there weren't any though. Annoyed, the water mage began to pace around her cell puffing out her cheeks as worry coursed through her entire body. _There must be a way out of here!_ Juvia thought exasperatedly.

Gray awoke in a strange room, shackled to the wall. _Where am I?_ His vision began to clear, there wasn't much light in the room, a small oil burner and the light which poked through from underneath the door. _I wonder what has happened to Juvia?_ He thought gritting his teeth, he should've done more to protect her, should've gone in with everything he had even with the confined space. The icemage sighed. He had given it almost as much as he could, his injuries had still been quite bad and he had still been exhausted after his battles with Juvia, his magic levels weren't up. A lump rose up in his throat, _I've failed her again!_ Balling his fists, a silent tear rolled down his face as sadness and determination washed over him. One thing fuelled his fire and kept his spirit going; knowing that she wanted to come home, back to him and back to Fairy Tail. _I wonder if the master has sent anyone after me despite me telling him not to? Although what are the chances of them finding me anytime soon, even with Natsu' nose._

Guards came and went in and out the room Gray was being held in and in a random order, no set shifts so he couldn't work when there would be time to make a dash for it, if he could ever get these stupid chains off, his arms were beginning to go tingly from lack of blood flow, his ice magic seemed to be having no affect whatsoever, either he was too weak or they were somehow magic resistant, Gray wasn't one for giving up easily though, he kept struggling against the metal, twisting, pulling and yanking.

A new guard came to take over duty from the current guard, "Turns out the water bitch is awake now and looking for a way out." The new guard spoke, his voice clear. _At least she is alive and breathing._ Gray thought, stopping his struggle to listen carefully, quietening his breathing.

"Yeah, well there ain't no way she is escaping." The other one chuckled. "She's in for a shock if she tries anything you know what I mean."

"No, I don't actually…" The new guard stepped further into the room.

"Well that holding cell is electrified. Her own personal prison." He started to leave and got to the doorway. "So much for this being their _family home_." The new guard stared hard at the icemage who was now glaring at the pair, he just had to escape and get to her. "What about him," he jerked his head in Grays direction.

"This one is to be sentenced to death, I'm not sure if he is to be executed or if Jimquin wants to have some fun first." He gave Gray a smirk, "bet you wish that you'd never made the effort now eh?" He laughed at Gray who looked like a lamb in the slaughterhouse.

"No." He bowed his head, "you're wrong." He glanced up angrily, "Juvia is worth fighting for and I'm not done yet, not until I am dead." He gritted his teeth, his dark eyes full of hope.

"Well your wish is soon to be granted." The guard took a seat to watch Gray as the other one left, the room once again fell into almost complete darkness.

Juvia paced back and forth in her cell growing more and more infuriated by the second, stopping only when she heard the first sound since waking up groggily. Footsteps made their way closer and closer, _could it be Gray-Sama?_ Juvia looked up hopefully, her heart pounding against her chest, cheeks flushing red, only to be disappointed, it was one of her father's pawns.

"So, you are awake." He grinned, his dark, red, spiky hair contributing to his evil smile and demeanour. "Have you heard the news?" He enjoyed taunting her, knowing full well that he was the first visitor.

"No Juvia has heard nothing, you are the first person to visit her." Juvia stepped closer to her cell bars, "tell Juvia at once!" She narrowed her eyes standing her ground firmly.

"Your friend…" He clucked his tongue, "Gray is it?" Juvias eyes went wide with fear, "he has been sentenced to death." He laughed, "boss hasn't decided if it will be swift or painful yet." Juvia felt murderous. "Not that you can do anything to help him stuck in here." He scoffed, smirking delightfully.

 _Gray-Sama…_ Juvia felt like her heart was breaking, "Juvia will get out!" She grabbed for the bars, as soon as her hands wrapped around the metal, she was shocked and sent flying backwards, skidding across the floor on her back, _an electrified cell, she was in an electrified cell!_ "Water cyclone!" Juvia fired her dark water magic at the cell bars only to have it dissipated before her eyes. _How was she to escape? How could she help her Gray-Sama? The evil wizard was right, there was nothing she could do to help._ She lowered her head, her light blue hair hiding her face as tears streamed down her cheeks, _Juvia must get out of here, Juvia must find a way to save him!_

The wizard had already turned and was walking away from the distraught mage. Juvia got up and wiped the tears from her face, "JUVIA WILL GET OUT OF HERE! JUVIA WILL RESCUE GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA WILL SAVE HIM!" Juvia screamed those words putting her entire belief into every one of them.

 **A/N:** One more chapter to go! Can Juvia save Gray and bring down her father? Or will she have to let her father go so they can escape with their lives? The final chapter won't be out for 10days.

 **READ AND REVIEW**

CrookedMoonlight


	17. The Last Raindrop

**The Rain Woman - Chapter 17 -The Last Raindrop**

 **A/N:** Thankyou for the reviews of last chapter and all the follows and favourites! This is it! The last one! Enjoy 

Beads of sweat descended off the icemages forehead, rolling down his cheeks and chin, dripping its salty solution onto the floor. His bare chest rising and falling with each exhausted breath. Gray had been trying to brake or squirm out the chains that bound him for what seemed like forever. The door across the room creaked open and three silhouettes entered the dark space. A ball of flame appeared slightly illuminating a wizards face before it fired off into the sconces on the walls and the candle chandelier on the ceiling in the middle of the room, throwing the whole area into colour, well colour being the dreary gray brick and green moss that lined both the walls and floor.

"Your time has come little ice wizard." The middle one smirked his voice velvety smooth, his dark blue hair stuck out at odd angles almost as if he had been dragged through a hedge backwards and his lime green eyes stuck out like a sore thumb against his tanned skin.

"Yeah and don't try anything funny." The one on the left spoke with rough, grating tone of voice, he was built like a tank with short, close cut light green hair military style, they moved towards the icemage in a line, the fire wizard reaching out towards Grays feet with some more restraints, Gray shoved his shoulder back against the wall feeling the cold, damp of it on his hot sweaty skin, before kicking his unbound feet into the fire wizard sending him stumbling back a few paces groaning in agony.

"Why you little…" His right hand clutched at his abdomen, the left aimed a fire ball at Gray who was helpless to do anything, the fire burned a sharp but short searing pain through his body as the icemage closed his eyes to take the attack, he opened them again briefly only to be met with a punch squarely in the face and one around his head causing him to smack his head back on the wall behind him, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth where he had bit his tongue and they had busted his lip. Gray felt the shackles fasten around his ankles, as he let his body go limp, one eye creeping open as he was dragged out the room in the bright light and a sea of unfamiliar faces.

Juvia sunk back on her knees once she was alone, tears streamed down her face dripping onto the floor as anger made her blood boil;

"STUPID! STUPID JUVIA!" The watermage pounded on the floor repeatedly, _why did Juvia not tell Gray-sama about the letters from the very beginning?_ Juvia let out a sob remembering the threat which had been made against him. Juvia watched her teardrops amounting on the floor, _could Juvia turn herself into a puddle and seep through the bars?_ She was sceptical after all it could be an electrical forcefield and not just the bars themselves, but still, she _had_ to try, her beloved's life was at stake.

"Waterbody." Juvia whispered feeling her cells change as the door opened once again and hurried footsteps could be heard, they pounded urgently on the floor and Juvias eyes grew wide at the sight of the person in front of her; Mitch.

"Need a hand?" Mitch smiled that crooked smile at her, hitting a button on the opposite wall as he stepped closer.

"How are? Why are you?" Juvia was lost for words. "How does Juvia know she can trust you." Juvia already knew the answer, he had always been looking out for her.

"We don't have time for all that, Gray is about to be killed!" He didn't shout but he raised his voice in a matter of urgency, as he opened the lock with a key and let her out.

Juvia made a run for it her heels clicking on the floor only pausing when she got to the door way, was she to go left, right or straight on? She chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Hold up a minute!" Mitch shouted catching up with her, "you don't know the way." Juvia stared at him, her eyes narrowed but Mitch could see clarity and purpose in them now, no, he could see _life._

"Well then let's go if you are going to assist me." Juvia said in a low, impatient voice.

"This way." Mitch led her off to the right at a run, it wouldn't be long before guards were swarming the place and surrounding them. They went straight at another cross roads before taking another right straight into four wizards completely blocking off the corridor.

"Water nebula!" Two columns of water took out two of the wizards, sending them flying back and through a large metal door.

"I'll handle these last two and anymore that have followed us up behind." He locked his eyes on Juvia, "Gray is through those doors." Juvia wasn't sure whether he was leading her into a trap or not, but he _had_ opened her cell door and had led her this far.

"Thanks." She nodded at Mitch before launching herself through the metal doors into a room full of people and her Gray-sama, head bowed, knelt and bloodied at the centre. _Was she too late?_ "GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia hadn't even known she had spoke let alone shouted until she heard her own voice echoing off the walls back at her.

Gray could barely make out the faces and he struggled to regain the focus in the left eye, he could open it now, but everything was blotchy. He was jeered and spat at as he was dragged through the crowd like an animal carcass on parade, a lamb to slaughter, a sacrifice. The icemage was pulled up onto a platform and forced to kneel. His mind wandered to Juvia, her beautiful smile, her loving eyes.

"Fellow wizards!" Juvias father bellowed, silencing the gathering, the icemage remembered the first time they had met on the roof of phantom lord one rainy day, how he thought she was beautiful even then, sad, but beautiful, the prophecy which had been spoken to him not so long before about "water and women" she was 'the rain women'. "You are all here to witness the death of a pesky Fairy Tail wizard, one that has foiled my- "He cleared his throat, " _our_ plans. He has led my daughter awry and with his death she shall follow us once more!" The crowd cheered and clapped, Gray still remembered dying for her at the Grand Magic Games, a secret he kept to himself, he didn't know the extent of his feeling back then. He thought of the missions they went on together, the pool table they had been given as a gift. The background noise stopped, the crowd had stopped cheering, _am I dead?_

"GRAY-SAMA!" His raven eyes shot open wide, his heart pounding hard in his chest as if trying to break free, he'd know that beautiful voice anywhere. There she was, Juvia, his Juvia, standing tall, a sudden look of relief on her face as he had lifted his head.

Juvia flew into action the second she saw that black mop of hair rise and those coal black eyes bore into hers, she _would_ save him, she _could_ save him, she still had time. Wielding her water magic Juvia attacked any and all, conjuring up dark water nebulas and cyclones, water clawing any who came too close. The watermage managed to wipe out the top two rows of 'spectators' in the semi circled seating area. Panting hard she looked up towards the platform where her father stood enraged, a look of pure evil and anger across his face, teeth gritted together hard.

"Why you!" He roared across the room as he motioned to the two wizards either side of Gray, who nodded to one another, one used his wind to tear bit by bit at the icemages skin, Gray grimaced, _why couldn't they just kill him already if that was their intention_. He looked up to see Juvia making her way over as fast as she could, he had to act now.

Juvia didn't have to think as jumped and leaped over the rows of seats knocking the opposing wizards sideways and blasting them with jets of water, her one goal, her one path was to get to Gray-sama before the two wizards could harm him further.

Gray bent his legs up so only his bottom was on the floor and used his shackled hands to spin himself around 360 degrees, sticking his legs out straight, he took the two wizards by surprise sending them toppling over and off the platform edge, before he to, jumped up and half hobbled half jumped off the platform himself only to be caught mid-air in a water noose.

Juvia had almost made it all the way down to platform, her eyes locked onto her Gray-sama, _only a few metres to go_. Juvias eyes went wide as the ground suddenly rose up in front of her blocking her way.

Juvia glared at the offending wizard, "boiling water cyclone!" The watermage shouted as the boiling cyclone melted through the column like a hot knife through butter. _Nothing_ would get in the way of her getting to her beloved. The watermage lurched forwards just as Gray threw himself off the low platform, he almost hit the floor but what happened was worse. Her father had him in a water noose, dangling in the air in front of her, taunting her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked, looking suddenly to Jimquin. "Release him!" Desperation in her voice, "Please!" The watermage begged, clasping her hands in front of her, even though she knew it was futile, her father was beyond reason now.

"Pah!" He shouted, "look at you, begging for your _'beloveds'_ life." He paused, a twinkle in his eye, "just like your mother did when I had my men dispatch her on the road." Juvia threw her hands to her face in horror. _Her mother! Had been murdered? Under her own fathers' instruction._ Tears filled her eyes, spilling over the edges and sobs escaped her mouth. Grays heart twisted in sympathy, but anger crackled through him. "She would have only spread alarm, of both my plans for you and the whole of Fiore." He gloated, "she had to be dealt with accordingly…" Jimquin almost sounded sad as he trailed off, seeming lost in past memories, maybe of their happy days.

"Water key." Juvia whispered, not breaking her fathers eye contact, she had never tried to make a water key before, but clearly Gray-sama was unable to use magic otherwise Juvia was sure that he would've broken free by now. The water key floated towards the shackles that bound Grays hands in front of him.

"But I am sure that once this bump in the road is dealt with, you _will_ join us again. I'm sure Jose will be happy to see your improvements." The water wizard sounded proud, it sickened Juvia to think she was his pawn as she had been Joses' pawn but this was worse, he was her _father_ he was meant to _protect_ her.

"Water key." The watermage conjured up another water key, both Gray-samas restraints would have to be released at the same time.

"Juvia will _never_ join you." She glared at him, as the keys slotted into place.

"Fine." The noose tightened a bit and Gray choked. "Have it your way!" A clicking sound could be heard, as the shackles came undone, crashing to the floor in a heap.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, "Water slicer!" Juvia added some dark magic into the water, overpowering her father noose and cutting Gray-sama free.

The icemage fell to the floor, only for a few seconds as Juvia raced to his side, before his devil slayer magic took hold, the black mark covering half his body, "Let's get outta here." He smiled at Juvia, taking in the smile and slight blush in her cheeks.

"Yes, my love, let's." Juvia turned to her father, who was stood in shock. _She is stronger than I thought, the dark magic has more of an impact on her water magic than I thought possible._

"I think you're outnumbered." He smirked at the two Fairy Tail mages, straightening his suit.

Gray and Juvia glanced around them, they were surrounded, would they be able to take on her father and the room of wizards? Or would they just escape with their lives and leave Juvias father behind?

The watermage turned to Gray. "My love, what are we to do?" The stood arm to arm, a warmth and power flowing between them.

"Damn it." Gray groaned. "I think we're going to have to just make a run for it, I'm pretty low on magic." He paused. "But I have enough for this at least." The devil slaying magic tingled at his fingertips. "Ice-make Hammer!" Gray took Jimquin by surprise as a devil slayer ice hammer landed on his head, knocking him unconscious.

The room of wizards closed quarters on the pair of mages. "Now let's go!" Gray grabbed Juvia by the hand and began to pull her away.

"Lightning dance!" Someone shouted as random bolts of lightning rained down striking both Gray and Juvia with a strong current.

"Wind slicer!"

"Earth hammer!" More attacks came flying in, as they struggled to dodge them, Juvia dress coat being sliced open to reveal a green corset, and Greys trousers ripping down the legs.

"That's enough!" Juvia shouted stripping down, her dark water magic rising inside her, "Water lock!" Gray looked surprised as Juvia focused on only allowing a certain amount of the dark magic to be used as each and every person was encircled in their own water lock. "Go my love!" Juvia gritted her teeth in concentration. "I'll be right behind you."

"No way!" He replied, "I'm not leaving you! You can't keep this up." Juvias hand wavered as Jimquin stirred behind them.

"Go!" Juvia pleaded, Gray just took her soft hand in his, the other turning her face to meet his.

"I said, I am not leaving you, Juvia." The waterlocks broke as tears brimmed in Juvias eyes.

"Gray-sama…" She trailed off awash with emotion.

"We're getting out of this together." Gray paused as the wizards in the waterlock began to pull themselves up off the floor and regain their breath. "I've been meaning to say…" his eyes frantically searched hers. He had practised this a million times over, but now, looking into the vast sea of her navy-blue eyes he felt lost. "I…" He craned his head, his hand still cradling her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips, feeling the soft plumpness of them, the sweat scent of a fresh spring morning, meadow flowers and that lavender shampoo she always used, he felt like putty but at the same time strong. They say action speak louder than words.

Grays lips met Juvias and at that moment she felt like the world had simply fell away, that it was just the two of them, she felt whole, light and joyous, like all her wishes had come true at once, she felt strong but at the same time vulnerable. The icemage pulled away slowly. "Love you." Her eyes shone at those words, her spirit renewed as Gray-sama still held her hand.

"Let's go home." He smiled at her as their magic grew, melding and sparking, wind whipped from nowhere, water rose and span around them mixed with shards of ice as they stared at their foes, feeling joined in more ways than one.

"Gahhhhh!" They both shouted leaning forwards and throwing all their magic, dark and good at the enemies who stood in their path to happiness and freedom. All the mages went flying into and through walls screaming as a huge tidal wave of water and ice hit them hard, Juvia and Gray didn't waste any time in making a run for the doors.

"STOP!" A loud booming voice that could only belong to Jimquin resounded through their very core.

The pair made it through the threshold and straight into Mitch. "You guys made it!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but Juvias father has regained consciousness!" Juvia blurted out quickly. "We must go!"

"Wait a sec, isn't he bad?" Gray folded his arms staring at Mitch.

"No, my love, he actually helped Juvia, he helped me not lose control of myself and my magic." She paused, "he also broke me out of the cell to come rescue you." Gray glanced at Juvia then back at Mitch.

"Well then let's all get out of here!" The icemage pulled Juvias hand again.

"You two go, I'll keep Jimquin sealed in here with my shielding magic." Mitch spoke not looking at the pair, "I work for the magic council and sent word to them just before we left to come here." Juvia was shocked. "They'll be arriving any minute."

As if on cue a large group of magic council members stormed the corridor, their white cloaks gliding majestically along behind them. Juvia looked at Gray confused then back at Mitch.

"But… if you were a council member all along then why didn't you stop anything from happening?" Juvia enquired, head cocked to one side, half annoyed, half curious.

"I…" Mitch ducked his head as the council members poured into the room Jimquin was in, "I wanted to Juvia," he looked at her apologetically, "I was told to wait, to find out Jimquins grand plan… he started to keep close tabs on me when I started asking more questions… you were falling deeper and the last thing I wanted was to be killed or forced to leave when you were in danger from yourself, and a danger to everyone else." Mitch bowed his head and Juvia chewed her lip.

"So, you were playing both sides then." Gray wanted to punch him and thank him both at the same time.

"Yes… I wanted to contact the council sooner but we didn't stay in one place long enough, when I knew we were headed here, when I saw Juvia lose control of her powers in the bar, when we chased the old man, I contacted them then, Jimquin was far behind me and you were too far ahead to hear me speaking, and then again when Jimquin went upstairs to talk to you about your mother's death." He finished, his pale blue eyes almost ghostly in comparison to Juvias.

"Murder." Juvia spoke coldly. "My mother was killed." Those last words wavered and Gray squeezed her hand gently.

"That bastard." He muttered, as Jimquin was escorted out bound in a strait jacket and the same anti-magic shackles he had used on Gray, flanked on each corner by council members.

"Do you two need an escort back to Fairy Tail?" A blond-haired council member asked.

"No, we'll be fine thank-you." The icemage glanced at Juvia, "there is somewhere I want to stop off first." Juvia looked up questioningly but she remained silent.

The two mages walked hand in hand, as Juvia relayed to Gray the story of her mothers romance with the real father, she also spoke about he abusive step father and how she joined and moved up the ranks of the Element 4, Jose's connection to Jimquin, her mothers kidnap, the machine which injected her with dark magic and finally about how when his name was mentioned a little spark grew stronger. Gray listened intently the whole time as the sun beat down on them, warming their bodies and their souls although the ground was still sodden underfoot, birds were tweeting and flittering about.

The icemage stopped as Juvia continued her story, it was all confusing, but it all added up at the same time, he had always known she had more power than she knew herself and it made him angry that others abused it, abused her very nature, tried to twist and kill her goodness.

"You're safe now Juvia." Gray cupped her cheek as her blue orbs seemed to grow larger and softer, a small blush spread over her cheeks, she was safe, he would keep her safe, even though Jose who knew of Jimquins plans was out there still.

"Gray-sama…" She whispered as his mouth closed in on hers, "did Gray-sama mean what he said earlier?" She tilted her head slightly, her blue waves cascading down one arm, "that he…" her face went crimson, "loves Juvia?" The watermage cast her eyes down completely abashed.

"Yes," Gray lifted her chin up gently with one finger, "I love you Juvia…" A red blush spread across his cheeks now as Juvia let out a squeal and leaped into his arms, feeling his muscles contract and relax as they embraced, she could feel his heart beating hard and fast in his chest but revelled in the moment.

The watermage pulled back slightly, "Juvia…" She pursed her lips, "I love you to Gray…" His eyes filled with delight, she had dropped the "Juvia" (even though he thought it was secretly cute) and the formal "sama". Her lips met his first this time, the kiss deeper than before, their bodies touching in every place, Juvias hands wrapped around his neck and his settled around the small of her back comfortably.

"I thought I had lost you…" The icemage rested his forehead on hers staring deep into her eyes wanting to dive down into them.

"Gray-sama never gave up." The "sama" was back, old habits die hard.

"I never will." His eyes steeled and Juvia felt safer than ever there in that moment.

"Where did Gray…sama," she blushed "want to stop off before we went back to Fairy Tail?" Juvia asked holding her hands behind her back wondering what Gray-sama had planned, her mind drifting for the first time in a _long_ time into Juvia land.

"Here actually." He scratched the back of his head, snapping Juvia immediately out of any romantic overnight hotel stay fantasies she had. "Close your eyes." He instructed and Juvia obeyed, placing her delicate hands over her eyes. Gray wandered off towards a hollow in a tree where a destroyed red tote bag lay, covering a Juvia plushie. He gentle picked the plushie up with his rough hands and walked back over to Juvia. "Okay you can open them now." Juvia swiftly moved her hands, the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia knitted that for you!" She grinned, "Juvia was meant to give it to Gray-sama but then she had to….. OH!" Juvia went bright red. "Has Gray-sama been in Juvias room?!" Smoke may as well as been coming out of her ears with embarrassment.

"NO!" Gray waved his hands in front of her shaking his head, "no the girls retrieved it when they found your letters." Juvia let out a sigh of relief.

"Does Gray-sama like it?" She teased poking his arm and putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"What sort of a question is that?!" Gray looked away, "and also I want to stop and say thankyou to Mary and Mr. Squiggles if that's okay?" He changed the subject but took Juvias hand in his.

"Yes! Juvia would love to! You met Mr. Squiggles? Isn't he the cutest?" Juvia cooed over the little black kitten as they walked hand in hand into the sunset.

 **A/N:** Well that is it! I hope you have enjoyed reading this fanfic even with the huge delay in chapters at one point, thankyou to everyone who reviewed especially , all the reviews are such good inspiration and motivation to keep going forwards.

I am especially happy that I have now finished this fic, I used to get so annoyed reading Juvia backstory ones that never got completed!

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


End file.
